Sang Bleu: Le firmament du passé
by Akiooame
Summary: A Oraci, c'est la pagaille. Entre les Yokais qui complotent contre les humains, et le reste, le pauvre petit pays peine a survivre. Alors si en plus on rajoute une bande de jeunes diplômés survoltés dans les pattes des Omoyijis, la situation devient électrique! Quand au pauvre Ichigo, coincé avec son Shiki dans un monastère il désespère ! Suite de Sang Bleu le Réveil de la bête.
1. L'apocalipse a un nom

**Salutation les amis :)**

 **Déjà j'espère que vos vacances, pour ceux qui ont en eu se sont passées idéalement :) Et après, bah j'espère que la flic vous plaira :p Donc voici la seconde partie de Sang Bleu: le firmament du passé.**

 **Bon alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( sinon ce ne serait plus une fanfiction hein) mais l'histoire oui, et l'univers aussi :) Par ailleurs, comme j'ai inventé un monde, j'ai crée une carte de ce derniers afin de faciliter la lecture ( je suis pas super sympas? :p ), il faut juste que je la poste :p Enfin que je trouve un moyen pratique de la poster ;p donc je vous tient au courant. ( si vous avez des idées d'ailleurs je suis ouverte à toutes propositions)**

 **Sinon, le rating naviguera entre T et M, je ne sais pas encore précisément ( comme la fin de cette partie risque d'être hardcore et que j'ai pas envie d'être enquiquinée quoi ) Et puis comme j'envisage quelques petite scènes licencieuses ...**

 **Petit résumé afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu:**

 **Oraci, petit pays gouverné par Kisuke vient d'essuyer un raid de Yokai en colère qui a laissé pas mal de marques. Maintenant dix mois ont passés et c'est toujours autan le bazar surtout que, pas de chance pour Kisuke, tout ces évènements améliorent pas franchement sa cote de popularité..et tout ça ça arrange pas franchement les membres de notre petite bande qui viennent juste d'obtenir leurs diplômes d'Omoiyji.**

 **De son côté, le petit ichigo a invoqué un Shiki pas super coopératif, du coup comme ils gênaient un peu à la Capital, l'Empereur les a envoyé fissa chez Yoruichi sa grande copine qui tient un monastère de manière pas très conventionnelle.**

 **Il est fortement conseillé d'avoir lu Sang Bleu: le réveil de la bête ( et non pas le réveil de la force) pour continuer sur cette flic ci.**

* * *

"Grand mérite, ma foi, d'être un ange en vivant dans un paradis : C'est en enfer, c'est au contact des démons et des méchants qu'il est beau de rester un ange "  
Citation de Adolphe d'Houdetot ; Dix épines pour une fleur (1853)

* * *

 _L'apocalypse avait un nom. Dans les enfers beaucoup de monstre en portaient les emblèmes sanglant, se proclamait chaos et invoquaient ses déluges...Seulement, l'Apocalypse avait choisi son vessel, elle avait couronné son hôte, proclamé son héritier et sacré sa tête. Son jugement implacable et muet avait armé une créature plus vile et dévorante qu'aucun autre._

La salle sentait le neuf, les mets exotiques, la peinture, et la richesse. La houle s'exclamait, riait, buvait dans un air lourd de débauches allègres. Il régnait une luxure infernale qui plantait comme une brume lourde et capiteuse. Un appel aux plaisirs de la chair, aux vices de la gourmandise, aux péchés de l'ivresse et des sens. Les un se se parait ridiculement des tissus les plus ornées, des bijoux les plus voyant, des fars les plus grotesque, un amas de luxe dépareillé qui écrasait leur porteur...Les autres crevaient sous le poids colossal de leurs coquetteries fringantes, leurs coiffes s'élevait vers les cimes et leurs maquillages coulaient sur leurs peaux pâteuses d'onglant couteux...Les convives formataient un tel mélange, d'étoffes, de diadème, de mousselines, d'ofévreries, de souliers, de faste risible, un tel assemblage mal associe de rapiéçage onéreux qu'ils prêtaient à rire sous leurs atours inutilement pimpant.

Mais l'occasion méritait cet étalage de curiosité, on ne célébrait pas tous les jours l'avènement d'un nouveau Prince. Le dernier sacre remontait à quelques siècles, lorsque Kuuybi le Rusé Flamboyant avait détrôner Samael le Sage. Lui aussi avait alors organisé des festivités dont les enfers regrettait l'ampleur depuis...Le rassemblement lui avait permis de localiser ses opposants, facilitant son ménage, et mais aussi de soudoyé les Duc, les comptes et les barons à sa cause en leur accordant pléthore de titre fantoche et de privilège. Une telle opportunité ne se refusait pas. Toute l'affaire consistait à s'attirer les grâces et les faveurs dès son intronisation du nouvel arrivant.

De plus, avec la chute de Barrangan, ou Baalberith de son premier nom, il ne restait plus aucun des Quatre Princes des d'Enfers originels ayant accompagnés Lucifer lorsqu'il quitta les Cieux au pouvoir. Le Hueco Mundo entrait dans une nouvelle phase de son existence, Lucifer, affaibli par les millénaires devrait bientôt céder sa place de Roi et seul les Grands Princes pouvaient prétendre à une candidature. Or, ce nouveau Prince ne possédait rien d'un démon, certain médisaient en rependant la rumeur de son humanité...

 _L'apocalypse avait un nom, plus terrible que celle qui engendre. Celle qui recluse hante des dédales de la mort._

Un bruissement divisa l'assemblé. « Mère est ici » chuchotaient les un en s'écartant dans un taffetas de soi. « Mère est venu » répondaient les autres en cédant place d'une révérence. « Pensez vous qu'Elle va le reconnaitre ? » glissaient d'autre en messes basses, la curiosité dévorant leurs babines maquillés et avares de scandales. Enfin Mère apparut.

Elle portait un long kimono à traine sur lequel ruisselait sa chevelure de nuit qui masquait son visage inclinée. Izanami, la Reine des Enfers, la Mère et la Patrie, l'Exilée des ténèbres, l'Inconsolable Solitaire...Sur ses pas dansaient les femmes qui agitaient leurs grelots d'or et chaloupaient leurs hanches dénudées en chantant, apportant le parfum frais du printemps et faisant fleurir des violettes sur le sol laissé putride par leur maitresse. Cette dernière, austère dans cette salle surchargée de dorure s'assit en retrait, patiente. Ses fidèles suivantes encerclèrent et entonnèrent une onde discrète qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir, et lui servir autan de mets et de breuvages que nécessaire. La salle alors figée respectueusement repris ses bavardages, laissant isolée leur Mère Immortelle. Tous la reconnaissaient, mais aucun ne s'aventurait à la fréquenter, l'entité préférant la pâle solitude au tumulte des ragots.

 _L'apocalypse avait un nom, plus arrogant que les Princes qui dominent les tempêtes et se rie de la terre. Que le bouillant guerrier invincible dans son domaine céleste._

De nouveau, les convives tressaillir. « Voici le Juste Prince du Sud, Belzébuth le roi des Mouches, Seigneur depuis plus de levé de soleil qu'aucun autre, et à sa droite, voici le Téméraire Prince de l'Est, Jeremiah qui commande aux braves Tengu, plus ardent qu'un soleil et plus intrépide qu'un Volcan » fusèrent dans un brouhaha. Les deux silhouettes apparurent à l'entrée barrée par un démon négligeant, que la boisson avait rendu aveugle et leste.

Deux griffes tranchèrent sa gorge qui se vida par gros bouillons chauds dans un bruit de succion déglutis monstrueux. Le corps tomba dans un gémissement guttural difficile. Le liquide carmin et métallique infiltra sa bouche édentée, ses poumons poreux, étouffa sa gorge plus surement qu'un bouchon de paille. Son meurtrier bu les derniers tressaillement du cadavre qui s'agitait par spams, ses deux mains serrant désespérément son cou pour retenir le flot de son sang. Enfin, il se crispa une ultime fois, ses yeux vitreux écarquillés pitoyablement et à sa bouche gâtée, un filet baveux et sanglant. Les courtisants s'écartèrent frivolement, peu soucieux de sort de leur ancien maitre ou suppléant ou partenaire. On ne vengeait pas un mort ici.

L'assassin s'essuya prestement les ongles souillés de son mouchoir finement brodé d'or et de saphir. Puis estimant le morceau d'étoffe précieux inutilisable, il se contenta de le lâcher. La soierie tomba comme une feuille d'un arbre mort, elle se posa en douceur sur la vasque carmin qui s'étirait au sol. La botte de son propriétaire qui marcha dessus pour continuer sa route, acheva de l'imbiber avec ce dernier. Le soulier éclaboussé portait les armories du Tengu guerrier. Il s'était vêtu en l'honneur de ce grand jour, intimidant les invités par l'étendu de ses armes conquérantes qui faisaient son apologie et sa renommé. Son armure de tempêtes étincelait, son Ha-uchiwa commandant au vent à la taille soufflait la peur, son arc précis et son carquois de flèches imparables dans le dos insufflaient le présage de la mort, à sa main son Shakujo d'apparat tintait au sépulcrale rythme de ses pas. Sur son front droit, sur la noirceur de ses cheveux nuit, sur la transcendance de ses yeux perdant, sur son expression sévère, sur sa posture traditionnellement agressive et triomphante se lisait sa puissance.

 _L'apocalypse avait un nom plus aveugle que celui au yeux sans lumière mais illuminés par la justice. Celui qui prie encore malgré son âme corrompu._

« Vous auriez pu lui demander de s'écarter Prince Jeremiah » fit remarquer posément le personnage l'accompagnant. L'humilité de ce individu charbon muni d'une simple toge immaculé et d'un bandeau signalant sa cécité ceignant ses tempes détonnait dans ce lieu de largesses dépensières. « Le Prince des Illusions n'apprécie pas les travaux ménagers inutiles »Le Tengu tiqua, ses ailes se rabattirent d'agacement, il était peu disposé à recevoir les commentaires d'un démon prétendant servir la justice dans sa face la moins sanglante. Un DEMON bon sang !

« Prince Tosen » reparti t il ignorant avec application le mécontentement du Roi des Mouches qu'il devinait irrité sous sa réaction amorphe. Tosen n'aimait pas son nom, lui préférant Belzébuth, le nom de son prédécesseur qu'il avait tué afin de lui ravir son titre et son domaine. Le Tengu trouvait la pratique affligeante, lui même avait obtenu son titre de Prince en tuant Astharoth, le Prince précédant, pour autan, il n'avait pas prit son nom, privilégiant le sien. Tosen lui pensait rendre hommage à Belzébuth en perpétrant son nom. _Une connerie._

 _L'apocalypse avait un nom plus trompeur que celui a la robe opportune et agréable. Celui qui de velour ronronne, se soumet plaisaient à la caresse et griffe à mort l'instant suivant._

« Allez vous finir par vous taire » trancha ennuyé Kuuybi dont l'apparence négligé trahissait un levé difficile et une gueule de bois monstrueuse. Seul sa position aux enfers l'autorisait à une telle insolence. Dans le monde des ombres, l'apparence et les titres importaient tout autan que la force. Certain puissants démons, par manque de convenances et non de forces restaient toute leur vie en bas de la si suprême hiérarchie. Mais Kuuybi, ce monstre antique, se riait du paraitre dont il jouait. Il savait plaire autan au yeux qu'a l'esprit, virtuose et accommodant depuis des millénaires, connaisseur des sentiments, il savait qu'une figure faussement négligée attisait les désirs. Aussi, il alléguant cette loi, il s'était construit une parure désinvoltes constitués pourtant des métaux, des poudres, des parfums, des broches et des tissus les plus exotiques, les plus chatoyants et les plus rares.

Sa splendeur le prémunissait d'un manque de galanterie, et son ton de velours l'extrayait des plus périlleuses situations. Il saupoudrait son irrévérence physique travaillé, par une langue cajoleuse, et tous s'inclinaient devant sa prestance sauvage et charnelle. Son kimono pourpre d'or et de lumière entrouvert laissait apercevoir des chaines et des pendentifs ouvrageaient sur la crème de sa peau appelant la luxure. Chacune de ses mèches soyeuses étaient magnifié par une breloque fine, un peigne discret, une pince ou une chaine rehaussant l'albâtre de son visage. Il portait sur lui plus de trésor que la plupart des convives, mais, maitre de l'exubérance dissimulée, sur lui, la vitrine de sa richesse était délicate et subtile. Loin de la bouffonnerie de ses pairs, lui rayonnait. Il nota vaguement que ses chaussures de toiles brodées trempaient dans un liquide écarlate. « Jeremiah, le Prince des Illusions aime la propreté tu sais » Il jugea ses chaussures couteuses « tu me dois une paire »

« Encore sorti dans les quartiers des tanuki, Kyu ? » demanda innocemment Jeremiah un sourire au lèvre faisant volontairement abstraction des remarques du nouvel arrivant.

« Que veux tu » le kitsune haussa les épaules, sa crinière cascada sur son habit de feu. « Tout le monde n'est pas encore puceau. » Jeremiah éclata d'un rire franc, et d'une tape vigoureuse salua son homologue. Ils avaient accédé au rang de Prince presque au même centenaire, et partageait le gout de l'alcool, des femmes, et des batailles. Bien que Kuuybi soit plus subtile, menteur et gracieux, comparé à ce Tengu franc, noble et guerrier, il s'entendait admirablement, autan que cela ce peu en Enfer. Surtout entre deux Princes.

« Quelqu'un sait il ou est le petit dernier ? » S'enquit le renard dont les neuf queues, origine de son nom, battaient l'air mollement. « Une fête ne se peut réussi sans son invité d'honneur. » Il intercepta une coupe de saké, seul remède efficace contre les tambours qui martelaient son crâne abusé. « Ne sommes nous pas ici pour célébrer sa victoire sur Baalberith, ou Barragan pour les intimes, et sa récente promotion au titre de Prince? » Les deux autres laissèrent vaguement sous entendre qu'ils ne savaient pas ou il était.

« Mais tant qu'on a la bouffe et les filles a t on vraiment besoin de l'hôte ? » plaisanta Jeremiah en alpaguant une succube séduisante. Celle ci hésita, aucun démon ne s'approchaient de ces trois illustres personnages lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, trop dangereux. Elle pesa le pour et le contre avant de décider que mécontenter le seigneur ne pourrait que lui faire ombrage et d'accourir. « Père viendra t il ? » demanda t il a Kuuybi qu'il savait au courant des occupations du Maitre de ce Monde ténébreux. Il saisit les hanches de la succube qui se frottait contre lui, gémissante et sulfureuse.

 _L'apocalypse avait un nom plus terrifiant que celui banni par les dieux, condamné à l'errance éternelle. Celui qui plus brillant, plus beaux, plus intelligent échoua dans sa révolte._

« Lucifer-sama ne désire pas le voir » lui appris le Kitsune, badin, sa main caressant les courbes alléchantes de la jeune fille prisonnière de son ami. Lucifer-sama ou Enma-sama trouvait affligeant qu'un de ses anciens plus fidèles piliers soit défait par un simple humain dont il rejetait la légitimité.

« Donc le Roi des Enfers ne ratifie son ascension » ria l'homme mi corbeau. « Heureusement que Mère y consent »

« Il a vaincu Baalberith à la loyal » coupa l'aveugle jusqu'a lors muet. « Son titre n'est pas usurpé, contrairement à certain qui l'on obtenu dans des conditions étranges » sa voix posée contrastait avec l'ampleur de l'accusation dont Kuuybi savait qu'elle portait sur sa personne. Le Prince ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, même au sein des enfers il avait une place spéciale. Il ne s'en cachait pas et employait astucieusement l'ambiguïté de sa posture.

« Ce Prince « pur » apportera un peu de nouveauté qui sait » tabla l'incriminé les yeux pétillants. « Les humains sont des êtres intéressant » Les convives se murent avec frénésie ce qu'interpréta le renard observateur. « D'ailleurs je crois qu'il fait son entrée »

 _L'apocalypse avait un nom plus ténébreux qu'aucun autre démon. Plus ambitieux aussi. Un nom qui maniait la plume et l'épée, qui auréolé de confiance et d'impertinence courbait les échines et déplaçait méticuleusement ses pions. Un nom calculateur et maitre de lui même. Un nom comme jamais plus n'en résonnerait jamais. Un nom qui se mettait en marche sur sa route de discordes, de traitrises, de combats, de destructions et d'horreur vaniteuses._

 _Aizen Sosuke_

* * *

 **Voila, prologue achevé :p Je sais, vous faire poireauter trois mois pour ça c'est pas cool hein :p Mais moi je vous aime quand même ;p**

 **A plus :p (Oubliez pas une petite review d'encouragement :p Je vous jure que je mort pas :p )**


	2. Je est un autre

**Salutation les amis :)**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de cette suite de l'éveil de la bête ( houuuuuu ça fait peur :p).**

 **Bon ceci ne serait pas une fanfiction si les personnage m'appartenait mais l'histoire elle est a moi rien qu'a moi ( ce qui est déjà pas mal hein)**

 **Pour ceux qui on pas lu la première partie, je regrette mais vous n'aller rien capter si vous commencez ici je vous invite a lire l'éveil de la bête :p `**

 **Petit résumé:**

 **Oraci, petit pays gouverné par Kisuke vient d'essuyer un raid de Yokai en colère qui a laissé pas mal de marques. Maintenant dix mois ont passés et c'est toujours autan le bazar surtout que, pas de chance pour Kisuke, tout ces évènements améliorent pas franchement sa cote de popularité..**

 **Tout ça ça arrange pas franchement les membres de notre petite bande qui viennent juste d'obtenir leurs diplômes d'Omoiyji et qui se sont intégré a des division!**

 **De son côté, le petit ichigo a invoqué un Shiki pas super coopératif, du coup comme ils gênaient un peu à la Capital, l'Empereur les a envoyé fissa chez Yoruichi sa grande copine qui tient un monastère de manière pas très conventionnelle.**

 **Et puis maintenant que c'est aussi la salsa dans les enfers, les événements deviennent de plus en plus explosifs !**

 **Pour la publication, se sera environ une fois pas mois ( bah oui entre les études et le reste), mais un petit encouragement peu toujours me donner des ailes :p**

 **Bon je vous aime, bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

« Le reproche est bavard ; la rancune égoïste. »

Citation de Albert Samain

* * *

Le Froid. L'obscurité. Tel furent ses premières pensées, le froid et l'obscurité l'englobait. Il haïssait le froid, cet état qui endormait les choses, les emmurait dans l'immobilité, attisait son dégout le plus respectueux et profond. Il craignait l'obscurité pur tous ce qu'elle voilait, tout ce que son giron cachait au reste de la terre.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sol inondé à ses pieds. Il sursauta. _Je marche sur de l'eau ?_ Une autre goutte éclata dans un bruit cristallin. Depuis le point d'impact, une couleur lumineuse se propageait, comme une infusion de thé dans un bol. Elle colorait le sol jusqu'a lors noir d'encre. La tache s'étale comme une vague de fusion clair.

D'autre gouttes pleuvaient derrière lui, dans un clapotement régulier comme des pas d'enfant qui court. Le bruit se rapprochait, une sensation étrange papillonna dans son ventre, il baissa les yeux. Une gamine le traversait, comme si il eut été inconsistant. Il ne put discerner son visage, mais ses cheveux vert d'eau et son kimono bariolé se gravèrent dans ses rétines. L'enfant courait en riant, sans se retourner, elle cavalait vers le néant. Non, pas vers le néant. A chaque collision de ses petits pieds sur l'eau ondulante des teintes chatoyantes s'imprégnaient dans un sol se solidifiant étrangement.

Autour d'elle se peignait des nuances colorés d'abord imbibés de liquide, puis ondulante comme des arabesques. Les gouttes aspergeaient tout l'espace de taches qui se muaient en forme. L'orage grondait , de chacune des larmes fertiles du ciel naissait de nouvelles formes de nouveaux objets. Un flash éblouissant le contraint a fermer ses paupière, ses rétines brulantes.

 _« Attend Grimmy! Z'ai écrit quleque zose! Attend z'veux te lire »_ La voie de l'enfant sonnait pleine de joie et de réconfort. Il ouvrit les yeux. Stupéfiait il se découvrit dans une cours intérieure. Les arbres bordaient une allée entretenue de galets roulants. La végétation luxuriante offrait un panorama intimidant et architecturé. _Un jardin de noble ?_

La petite enjambait les mètres en criant, brandissant un livre à la main. Elle voulait rattraper un groupe de deux hommes qui marchaient au devant. L'un des deux, surement « Grimmy » fit un pas de coté, s'orientant pour réceptionner l'importune. Il avait une moue ennuyée clairement lisible. De deux doigts, il stoppa sa course folle d'une pression de son front. Elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Le comparse de cet étrange individu au cheveu azurés lui souffla à l'oreille des mots qui le firent tiquer.

 _« Désolé mouflet, j'ai pas le temps »_ Dit il en la relevant du sol tout en lui ébouriffent la tignasse. L'observateur resta interdit, conscient de l'improbabilité de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce « Grimmy » lui ressemblait trop, même cheveux bleu, même visage anguleux et marqué, même attitude, même intonation... _Ce sont mes souvenirs? I_ l chercha mais ne parvient pas à identifier qui était cette petite chose baveuse.

 _« Alléeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Grimmy s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiit »_ Son double adopta une attitude surprenante qui le fit douter. Il ne fit rien, se contentant d'une fausse moue agacé. Etait ce vraiment sa mémoire? Cet autre si semblable physiquement différait de acceptait même cette nomenclature ridicule. « Grimmy » secoua négativement la tête, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, mais l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait haussa simplement les épaules. Il lui conseilla d'accéder à la requête de la môme dont le père avait momentanément toute législation sur lui.

Son maitre lui avait ordonnée d'aider cet homme, le père de la gamine, à mener à bien une expédition militaire. Jusqu'a la réalisation de cette dernière, il se devait de le servir aussi servilement que son propre Maitre. Le félin fronça ses sourcils d'ennui. Le père de la gosse affectait qu'il adopte envers sa fille un comportement conciliant. _« Bon vite fait alors »_ conclut il

La petite sautilla de joie tandis qu'elle expliquait qu'il fallait être « zentils » car elle écrivait pas très bien tout en feuilletant dans son carnet pour retrouver l'écrit en question. Ses joues rosissaient adorablement, et le spectateur fut surpris de voir de l'attendrissement, bien camouflé, détendre les traits de son sosie. L'enfant prit une grande inspiration, ses joues se gonflèrent.

 _« Zi tu me donnes des z'ailes,_

 _Z'volerai pour toi..._

 _Même zi par exzemple zette terre_

 _zombrait tout entière au fond des z'eaux._

 _Zi tu me donnes z'une épée,_

 _Ze prendrai parti pour toi..._

 _Même Zi par exzemple ze ciel_

 _Tout entier te transperzait de lumièze. »_

Le songeur soupira de dépit. C'était déprimant. Comment pouvait on écrire quelque chose d'aussi insensé et d'aussi dépressif? Et puis tout le monde savait que les humains n'avaient pas d'ailes. Ou était l'intérêt de supposer l'impossible ? Il y comprenait vraiment que dalle à la poésie, c'était bien un truc de gonzesse ça. Elle aurait pas pu rédiger un chant guerrier nan? Pourquoi toujours ses rédactions tournaient elle autour du sentimentalisme et de la dévotion. Franchement, tout le monde savait que c'était pas ça qui faisait tourner le monde nan? Ce qu'elle pouvait l'emmerder avec ses textes à la fin...Elle pouvait pas les lire à quelqu'un d'autre ? L'observateur se glaça. Comment savait il tout ça lui? Comment savait il que la mioche ne pondait que de niaiseries guimauveseuses?

La petite attendait la réaction de l'homme en face d'elle, anxieuse. Ses pieds, quelle fixait obstinément, s'enlaçaient et elle triturait ses doigts minuscules. « T'en penze quoi Grimmy ? Z'est pas mal hein ? »

« Grimmy » parut affecté par cette image car alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée crument, et à l'envoyait paitre, il changea d'optique et étouffa un sourire espiègle, masquant son amusement de voir ainsi gênée l'enfant la plus effronté du patelin. Lui d'ordinaire brutal et impatient se découvrait étrangement « prévenant » en face de la gamine. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment, il ne savait juste pas comment réagir à ses attentions.

Le bleuté réfléchit à une formulation policée de son avis sur ce texte. La dernière fois il lui avait explicitement dit que c'était une horreur, la crise de larme qui avait suivit le retenait de reproduire une deuxième fois la même erreur...Bien qu'il s'évertuait à ne pas la blesser outre mesure, son naturel revenait toujours. Mais qui pouvait il lui ? Son éducation se résumait à son unique survie..Avait il eu le temps de s'interroger sur la poésie et la beauté du monde? Non assurément non... lorsque il pensa avoir percé le mystère de la bonne formulation, et tenir le commentaire parfait, ni trop hypocrite, ni vilement réaliste, il se lança.

 _«_ Bof on dirait une dépressif, c'est pas top ton truc _»_ Statua t il. Délicatesse et douceur. Il s'en félicita.

 _«_ Quoi? Méchant _»_ L'enfant dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés, buvant ce qu'elle s'attendait être des compliments, le frappait en scandant des « Idiots » strident. « T'as pas de zenzibilité d'abord. Z'a sert à rien que ze te lise ti comzprent rien! » Le pauvre bleuté n'y comprenait plus rien, mais la mine appuyée de son compagnon lui apprit qu'il avait manqué de tact.

 _«_ Mouais on va dire ça _»_ repart il. Les états d'âmes de l'enfant ne méritaient pas qu'il se casse la tête non plus. Vexée qu'il ne la considère pas plus, la susnommé vit volte face, ses bras adorablement croisés, boudeuse. Cela n'attendrit pas l'Esprit, dont le coeur résistait aux émois d'une bataille. Il n'était pas assigné à la garde de mioche mais au commandement militaire...Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maitre l'avait envoyé ici...Comme si on l'invoquait pour son amabilité, fallait pas rigoler non plus...

 _«_ Grimmjow! _»_

L'interpellé soupira fataliste. Un homme d'un certain âge avançait vers lui. Ses mains robustes ancrées sur ses hanches éprouvées indiquaient un certain degré de mécontentement. _« Vl'a qu'le vioc s'y met »_ grommela t il. Son compagnon lui souffla qu'il l'avait prévenu, et que cela ne lui couterait rien de faire plaisir à la gamine de temps en temps si il voulait éviter la colère de son paternel.

L'enfant le regardait, pleine d'attente et d'appréhension. Ses immenses lagons aux pupilles expressives quémandaient une explication. Elle n'aimait pas quand son père venait chercher Grimmy. Après ils partaient tous les deux et elle restait seule avec maman, et les domestiques. Quand Grimmjow était pas la elle s'ennuyait, elle l'attendait, et quand il revenait il repartait trop vite. Grimmy était imposant et avait un mauvais caractère, mais elle s'amusait bien avec lui ! Il volait avec elle le manger de la réserve, il l'insultait tout le temps et la traitait pas comme un truc fragile, et il lui racontait ses batailles en les mimant le soir aussi, et il...

Toute à ses réflexions, elle faillit ne pas remarquer qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Non ! Elle voulait pas qu'il parte déjà. Elle voulait pas. Elle courut pour le rattraper et s'engluer sur sa jambe. Une expiration d'exaspération secoua « Grimmy » qui se dégagea prestement. Dieu que la gamine pouvait l'agacer. _«_ Désolé princesse, ton père me réclame _»_ dit il en reportant son attention sur la mioche qui...Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Qui Pleurait. Merde, le paternel n'apprécierait pas qu'il ait fait pleurer sa fille chérie et unique. Une solution, une solution. Ah si, il savait! _«_ Ton poème est pas si mal qu'ça. Allez fait pas la tête _»_

Elle hoqueta. « Tu z'en va? » Sa morve tapissa son menton et ses joues. Grimmjow la trouva dégoutante mais jugula ses instincts de répulsion. Le regard pesant de son père l'informait clairement: aucun écart de conduite serait toléré.

«Pas longtemps. Allez fait pas la gamine » Elle refusait de céder du terrain, elle se collait à lui comme une moule. L'esprit roula des yeux, les enfants manquaient de concession, mais cette gamine elle ignorait jusqu'au sens du mots compromis. _Remarque je suis mal placé pour parler._ Les poils de Grimmjow se dressèrent quand l'enfant frotta son nez dégoulinant de mucus à sa jambe. Tans pis pour l'étique, il voulait cette créature loin de sa peau. D'une pichenette musclé, il la fit lâcher sa prise, elle recula d'un mètre à son grand soulagement. Sauf que son hoquet humide lui fit craindre qu'elle ne pleure. « Ton poème plaira surement à ton futur mari » renchéri t il pensant lui faire plaisir et ainsi se prémunir contre toutes crises intempestives de pleurnicherie.

Un petit pied écrasa le sien. Il retient un juron. Putain il détestait cette gosse. Un gros sac de bave pleurnichard et juteux de morve emmerdant au possible voila ce qu'elle était! Jamais il n'aurait d'enfant, foi de Grimmjow! Seul son serment le retenait de la faire flamber. En parlant du futur barbecue sur patte, elle fuyait par la ou elle était venu.

Son père qui le rejoignait déjà semblait ne pas spécialement avoir approuvé la scène...Entre ça et la futur offensive sur Astalair... _La journée va être longue_...

L'image se floua comme une aquarelle et le spectateur ne put bientôt plus discerner nettement que la petite qui courant tête baissée vers lui. Elle le traversa sans effort. Le son de la conversation au loin devient un bruit de pluie, mais il put discerner la voix de la gamine dire.« Zet Imbézile de Grimmy...z'avais écrit pour lui »

Puis tout ne fut plus que noir.

* * *

« GRIMMJOW! » Le Shiki papillonna des yeux, grogit. Il connaissait de multiples manières d'émerger du sommeil, et il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement celle ci. Le voyant éveillé, Ichigo cessa de le secouer, il s'expliqua. « J'ai du te réveiller, ton reiaju s'échappait dans ton sommeil » Voyant que cette excuse ne satisfaisait pas la panthère qui montrait déjà les crocs il ajouta précipitamment. « C'est dangereux tu sais »

Grimmjow roula des yeux. Vivre avec lui était dangereux, il était pas au courant quand il avait signé cet abrutis ? D'un geste sec il poussa son maitre qu'il trouvait trop près. En première vision du matin, la tête de cet empafré lui donnait juste la nausée. Il y avait des panoramas plus plaisants pour un début de journée. L'obscurité démentit sa pensée première, on était pas en journée, l'aurore ne se pointerait pas avant trois bonnes heures.

« Hey ne te rendors pas quand je te parle! » le sermonna son maitre, intensifiant sa mauvaise humeur naissante. Sans considération pour la remarque il se coucha de coté, présentant son dos au rouquin soupirant. Déjà que dormir dans le même espace que l'autre lui provoquait des crises d'urticaires, si en plus il fallait qu'il lui soit plaisant !

« Depuis qu'on est ici toutes les nuits c'est le même cirque, tu pourrais te contrôler quoi... » Grimmjow avait beau être diminué, les fuites de son énergie, violentes et acerbes, transperçaient les personnes environnantes. Ichigo souffrait de cette exposition aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement. Afin d'y résister il devait mobiliser son propre reiaju même durant son sommeil, ce qui exténuait son corps.

Grimmjow se redressa, farouche. « Justement s'tu pouvais arr'ter d'me réveiller à chaque fois qu'une p'tite pique de reiaju t'emmerde ce serait un progrès t'crois pas? J'en ai marre qu'tu m'réveille à chaque fois! Ce putain de corps de merde à besoin de sommeil ok! » Furieusement il se rallongea.

Ichigo soupira, après plusieurs mois leur relation ne s'améliorait toujours pas...Grimmjow faisait d'étranges rêves la nuit, il gémissait des propos inaudibles et parfois, terrassé par ses songes, il sortait même en pleine nuit se défouler avec des enchainements de Taijutsu. Si Ichigo pouvait témoigner des conséquences de ses songes, leur teneur lui restait inconnu. Son bourru compagnons veillait au secret de ces dernières. Dame Yoruichi, qui les hébergeait depuis bientôt dix mois à Olympéa, lui avait certifié que son fauve se confesserait quand il se sentirai prêt mais jusqu'a présent, la panthère conservait avec lui des rapports houleux.

Grimmjow vivait mal son enfermement à Olympéa, plus particulièrement dans le pavillons de l'oubli, dont ni lui ni son maitre ne pouvait sortir. Leurs entrainements quotidiens, dont le but principal était leurs coordinations mutuelles tournaient régulièrement à l'exutoire et ses rêves nocturnes le rendaient irritable et rétif. Le Bleuté ne concédait rien et dévoilait chaque un caractère plus odieux et venimeux. Seule Dame Yoruichi s'amusait de ce comportement colérique dont elle titillait les limites par des pics taquines.

Cette dernière qui les avait à charge depuis bientôt dix mois avait su s'attirer l'inimité du Shiki, qu'elle asticotait avec facétie, et celle d'Ichigo qu'elle embarrassait par sa franchise crue, son tempérament directe et ses remarques parfois vulgaires qui méritaient censure. Mais, l'un dans l'autre, les deux hommes savaient que sous son air libertin et volatile, la Prêtresse, dont l'attitude différait tant des clichés rattachés à ce titre, éprouvait de l'affection pour eux et les maternait à sa façon. D'ailleurs, par peur des représailles mais aussi par estime, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne contestait son autorité.

Grimmjow particulèrement, bien qu'il le démente et saisisse la moindre occasion de railler la Prêtresse éprouvait pour elle une sincère sympathie. Bien qu'elle l'emmerde avec ses sermons, ses conseils, et ses plaisanteries espiègles, il appréciait son fort tempérament, son gout du risque, de la liberté et de la répartie. Et puis avec elle, il se payait la tête de son cher et adoré Maitre.

Ichigo également identifiait la femme comme une mère de substitution, se considérait comme son disciple. C'était elle qui l'entrainait à l'épée et au corps à corps, elle qui lui donnait des exercices pour améliorer son contrôle du Reiaju et du Kido. Elle aussi qui s'amusait à ses dépends en cachant ses céréales ou en kidnappant son nounous, oui il dormait avec un nounous. Le rouquin coula un regard a son Shiki. _Elle et lui_ , rectifia t il, car il imaginait mal Yoruichi lui faire une crasse sans l'assistance de Grimmjow.

Cependant, malgré la légèreté de leur séjour ponctué d'entrainements, de disputes, de tensions, mais aussi d'amusements, Ichigo saturait. Sa famille commençait à lui manquer, il en venait même a regretter les fantaisies paternelles, et les répliques cassantes de Karin. Yuzu correspondait avec lui tous les deux jours pour l'informer des dernières nouvelles. Ainsi il avait appris par courrier les affectations de ses amis et leur devenir. Il culpabilisait à l'encontre de ces derniers dont on l'avait séparé abruptement. _Je n'ai même pas pus leur dire au revoir quoi_...

Tout ça pour cet esprit qui au lieu de lui apporter gloire et statu social n'amenait que des ennuis et des restrictions. Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'une fois l'Osmose atteinte, l'empereur redorerai le blason familial et, élèverai sa maisonnet à la noblesse héréditaire qui lui revenait de droit. L'empereur lui avait imposé le Shiki, suite a la crise du muguet, changeant ainsi les closes initiales de leur accort...Oracie avait besoin de Grimmjow, de sa force, de ses qualités de combattant et de meneur...Et cela accentuait les ressentiments de l'un et de l'autre qui n'avait plus le choix. Ils devaient marcher côte a côte pour défendre cette patrie, bien qu'Ichigo ne mesure pas l'ampleur de la menace planante. Par contre, il jugeait sans difficulté le fossé qui le séparait encore de l'Osmose!

Grimmjow et lui ne s'accordaient simplement pas, leur deux forts caractères respectifs empêchaient l'Osmose. Rukia avait trouvé l'Osmose à Frost, Yumichika à la seconde ou il avait contracté avec son Shiki, Kira après quelques semaines d'entrainement en compagnie du Capitaine de la 3e...Lui non, malgré les conseils de Dame Yoruichi, malgré dix longs mois d' efforts quotidiens, ils ne progressaient pas ensemble...Grimmjow le repoussait, il se retranchait derrière une barrière isolante dont la rage rejetait l'entièreté du monde. Par contre, il ne rechignait jamais au combat, seul moment de la journée qui éveillait son intérêt, et cherchait fréquemment querelle dans le but de provoquer des altercations musclées.

« Grimmjow il va vraiment falloir que l'on trouve une solution à cette situation » La panthère ne lui prêta aucune attention. Piqué dans sa susceptibilité, le rouquin frappa violemment son coussin. « Et que tu changes ta putain d'attitude ! » Le bleu se contenta d'un rire mauvais.

* * *

 **Le petit guide de l'Omoyiji, page 567**

L'Osmose, aussi appelé Shikai, est la première étape de communion entre un Shiki et son Maitre. Elle consiste a trouver la phrase invocatrice de son Shiki. Elle permet l'invocation du Shiki sous sa forme d'arme et l'activation de ses pouvoirs premiers. Le Shikai s'établie rapidement entre un Maitre et son Shiki, instantanément pour les couples les plus harmonieux, ou après quelques semaines pour les moins soudés.

L'Osmose ou le Shikai peut prendre plusieurs forme d'un Shiki à l'autre: épée, Kunai, éventail...Le plus généralement, les Shiki sont des katana aux spécificités particulières. Pour prendre quelques exemples célèbres, Senbonsakura se transforme en pétales de cerisiers, et Shirayuki en katana blanc capable de manipuler la glace.

A l'Osmose succède une autre étape de communion entre Shiki et Omoyiji: la Libération ou le Bankai. Cette étape est cependant très peu atteinte et nécessite un entrainement aussi bien du corps que de l'esprit de la part de l'Omoyiji ainsi qu'une grande quantité de Reiaju.

Grimmjow roula des yeux. Son Maitre, ou plutôt celui se présentant comme tel, fixait avec émerveillement sa vielle épée rouillée. _Epée ? Une antiquité oui! se reprit il mauvais_. Depuis que son Père avait eu l'idée lumineuse de lui envoyer cette bicoque voila 7 mois, le jeune noble désargenté s'extasiait de cette dernière: Zangetsu, ou les Crocs Lunaires. Il se pâmait devant sa légèreté, en vantait les mérites et la docilité. En très peu de temps, il avait compris comment utiliser la capacité spéciale de l'arme, le Getsuga Tenshô et en abusait lors de ses entrainements solitaires.

Le bleuté connaissait l'arme centenaire, Zangetsu permettait à son propriétaire de concentrer son Reiaju dans le pommeau puis de la relâcher brusquement, créant ainsi une décharge d'énergie. Oui l'ancien combattant avait déjà suffisamment affronté cette épée pour la juger compétente et dangereuse. Comment un tel arsenal peut il se trouver entre les mains d'une famille de particulier ? Dans ses souvenirs, elle appartenait à la famille royale qu'il avait servis quelques centaines années auparavant...mais qu'importait après tout.

Ce nouveau jouet l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ne supportait plus de voir son propriétaire pavaner avec elle, et consacrer à ce couteau de cuisine dénué d'âme plus de temps qu'à lui, son Shiki. Mais il confessait qu'entre les mains du gamin, l'arme devenait que plus redoutable. Il discernait le potentiel de ce couple. Ichigo recelait de Reiaju, ce dernier semblait en lui intarissable. Cela n'apaisait pas ses ressentiments cependant.

A leurs débuts ensemble, un mois après leur arrivée à Olympéa, devant leur échec à atteindre le Shikai, cette tigresse de Yoruichi, leur avait imposé de dialoguer. Grimmmjow avait alors exposé la cause de leur incapacité à aller de l'avant. Ichigo était faible, et il n'écoutait pas. Chose contre lequel son Maitre s'était insurgé, et qui restait entre eux une source de conflit fréquent.

Quand il avait signifié à Ichigo sa faiblesse, il ne pensait pas ce dernier se retrancherait derrière la facilité d'une arme enchantée, et le délaisserai lui. En tant que Shiki, il trouvait l'injure cuisante. Normalement les armes enchantés, ou Zanpakuto était réservé à ceux sans Shiki, sans talent en récitation, sans don. Ceux sans défense face aux Yokais. Il percevait l'emploi de Zangetsu par son maitre comme un rejet. Et cela le blessait. Jamais ses Maitres ne l'avaient ignoré, reléguaient au rang de banni, de décoration. La présence de cette arme reflétait sa propre inutilité. Son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup.

Ichigo lança un nouvel Getsuga Tenshô, qui percuta la cible en bois. Cette dernière se désintégra. Fier de lui, il se tourna vers son Shiki, qu'il savait observateur, en quête de son approbation. Ce dernier se plaignait de son impuissance, de sa faiblesse, aussi, il espérait que cette démonstration changerai son opinion de lui. Il accusa difficilement son air revêche, et insatisfait ? Irrité? _Non mais qu'es ce qui va pas encore ? Je me suis entrainé dur pour maitriser cette attaque!_

« Grimm » appela t il doucement en s'approchant de son Shiki. « Tu en penses quoi? Zangetsu est une arme formidable! et .. »

Encore cet insupportable blabla élogieux sur ce foutus bout de métal! Il se foutait de sa gueule la ! Ce qu'il en pensait ? Il osait lui demander sérieusement ce qu'il en pensait? « Avec ça tu n'as plus besoin de moi » cracha t il, coupant le jeune homme dans son élan.« Qu'attends tu pour renvoyer ton insupportable Shiki chez Aizen? » Le bleuté prit la direction de la sortie, mais une main sur son épaule le stoppa.

« Grimm » interpella le rouquin. « Je peux savoir ce qui te prends bon sang ? Pourquoi es tu en colère encore » Le corps de son Esprit se tendit. _Touché_.

« Ce qui me prend ? » Rugit l'autre, les yeux étrécis. N'était ce pas évident? Il ne _l'entendait_ , bon dieu, Grimmjow l'avait appelé, lui avait hurlé son invocation, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour aucun de ses Maitres, mais cet imbécile égocentrique fermait ses oreilles à ses alarmes. Et a présent, il le remplaçait par un vulgaire jouet ? Une arme enchanté ? Sérieusement? On ne l'avait jamais autan offusqué de sa vie! « Ichigo ta question n'est pas seulement idiote, elle est insultante » _Ce n'était pas la peine de me faire sortir si tu ne m'entends pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de gouter à la liberté alors que je m'étais enfin résigné. Je n'avais pas besoin de cet espoir que tu m'as donné et que tu bafoue Ichigo._

 ** _Cette chose ne te rend pas plus fort Ichigo_** perçut ce dernier dans le brouillard de pensée de son Shiki. **Cette chose m'offre le pouvoir que tu me refuses** répliqua t il acerbe **Elle me rend fort**. Grimmjow grogna, surpris que son Maitre ait su délier une de ses pensées et vexé qu'il y soit parvenu.

S'écoutait il parler cet imbécile? Devenir fort ? Lui? « Une arme enchanté n'apporte pas de pouvoir Ichigo » siffla le bleuté. savait il au moins d'ou provenait la puissance des armes enchantées ? Leurs faiblesses ? Leurs dangers ? Forgées à partir de cadavre de Yokais vaincue, elles conféraient force sans distinction, tranchant aussi bien humain que Yokais, mais sous l'apparence docile, sans volonté, éteinte, amorphe de l'arme, se cachait une vérité sordide. Les humains pensaient réellement pouvoir dépouiller un démon sans avoir à craindre sa revanche? Une partie de l'âme du Yokai dormait toujours dans les profondeurs du métal, et s'emparait de la moindre occasion pour tenter de prendre le dessus de son manieur. Ichigo était un fou qui s'imaginait gouverneur d'un bien qui patientait simplement pour l'anéantir.

La plupart des armes ne parvenaient simplement pas a retrouver leur indépendance, d'ou leur réputation infaillible qui avait convaincu le gouvernement d'atténuer la médiations des risques. Bien que leurs fabrications soient imparfaites, les multiples charmes apposés dans les Zanpakuto ferraient efficacement les volontés des Yokais dont ils tiraient leurs forces. Cependant Zangetsu était un des Zanpakuto les plus têtus, les plus belliqueux, les plus contestataires. Modelée a partir du croc d'une bête oubliée, le croc de la Lune abritait toute la rage de ce seigneur vaincu. Et elle bouillonnait.

Ichigo le reniait il au point de prévaloir la perte de son âme plutôt que de l' _entendre_ ?

« Bien, puisque tu ne semble pas me croire » trancha ce dernier. Il savait comment prouver à Grimmjow ses progrès. Il saisit deux épées spirituelles. Yoruichi ne leur avaient pas donné de vrais sabres, consciente que leurs entrainements, déjà tendus, deviendraient une vrai boucherie, mais des épées spirituelles. Ces épées procuraient de la douleur a chaque touche, paralysaient les nerfs, mais elle n'endommageaient pas le corps. « Un duel ça te tente ? »

« Tu vas te faire éclater » ricana t il, arrogant. **Je ne refuse jamais une occasion de me battre.**

Le corps d'Ichigo percuta durement le sol dans un bruit de craquement de bois. Putain, ce saligot y allait pas de main morte. Le roux roula sur le côté pour esquiver un poing énergique qui filait vers sa tête. Il se releva haletant, éloignant de son opposant qui le toisait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Grimmjow prenait un peu trop au sérieux ce combat du point de vue d'Ichigo qui peinait à esquiver.

Grimmjow se battait irrégulièrement, sans superfuges, sans stratégie, son formidable instinct le guidait. Et pour son maitre, entrainé par des maitres d'un style policé et académique, cette manière sauvage de combattre était déstabilisante. Lui essayait de prévoir des enchainements, des combinaisons, de lire les mouvements de l'adversaire. Mais comment lire un opposant qui ne prévoyait rien? Comment anticiper un animal ?

La garde de Grimmjow offrait de larges ouvertures, mais il ne pouvait en profiter, ce dernier parant toujours avec audace et des mouvements insolites, bestiaux. Il repoussait la lame de son épée par le flan avec son avant bras, il plantait son arme dans le sol pour en faire un tremplin, il maintenait une mobilité épuisante, utilisait l'espace à son avantage...

Normalement, on tentait de toucher le buste de son adversaire. Quand il se battait, Grimmjow baissait son centre de gravité, il se positionnait proche du sol, presque accroupit. Il fallait renforcer sa garde vers le bas, mais sitôt qu'on s'y attelait, il bondissait et alors c'était le haut qu'il fallait défendre. Grimmjow visait tout le corps humain, le cou, les bras, les genoux, les pieds, il tranchait tout, sans malice mais avec sauvagerie.

« Alors _Ichi_ » se moqua se dernier profitant de sa supériorité. « On fatigue? » Il s'élança rapidement. La lenteur de son maitre l'excédait, sa garde offrait des ouvertures de débutants, ses coups étaient mous. Il le ménageait, et cette constatation l'énervait. Il n'était pas faible au point qu'on doive le ménager. Ichigo se mit en garde, son épée tenue a deux mains, ses genoux légèrement fléchis, ses coudes incurvés, patient, attentif.

La panthère bondit, féroce, il projetait de sectionner le talon de son insupportable maitre. Mais à sa grande surprise, sa lame heurta celle de l'autre. _Il a réussi à parer ?_ « C'est mieux » commenta le bleuté. _C'est bien mieux. Enfin un peu d'action._ Le gamin lui rendit son sourire.

« Je commence à connaitre tes feintes Grimm » répliqua t il, faisait hausser le sourcil au susnommé. « Je commence a te connaitre » Cette phrase anodine le pétrifia. Non personne ne le connaissait. Personne! On l'avait trop trahit, trop bafoué, trop trompé. Comment ce gamin pouvait il avoir l'audace de s'imaginer le comprendre, avoir une quelconque complicité avec lui. Alors même qu'il refusait de l' _entendre_. Entre eux, inviolable, un barrière coupait la voie. Il mentait, ce môme mentait. Comme tous les autres, il se prétendait allié, compatissant, préoccupé par son sort... Cependant ses actions ne reflétaient que l'intérêt qu'il tirait de cette mascarade. Le devenir de son shiki n'avait aucune importance, ce que ce môme désirait c'était la position qu'il obtiendrait une fois l'Osmose atteinte.

 **Hypocrite.**

Le bleuté lâcha son épée qui tomba dans un bruit métallique, surpris par la manoeuvre, son maitre mit une seconde à réagir. Une seconde de trop. Une balayette le faucha. Il se retrouva le dos au sol, le bleuté assis sur ses hanches, ses ongles tranchants proche de sa jugulaire. Ichigo lâcha son épée, reconnaissant sa défaite, et montra ses mains vides bien en évidence.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi » siffla méchamment le bleuté à son oreille. Il se releva sans aider son partenaire d'entrainement à faire de même. Ce dernier se remit sur pied tout seul, un feu vengeur dévorant ses entrailles. Outre l'humiliation de la défaite, et l'indélicatesse de son camarade, c'était sa remarque qui attisait sa rancoeur. _Ca aurait put bien se finir pour une fois, pourquoi fait il toujours tout capoter_. Il avait perdu, soit, il perdait toujours face au Shiki, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Grimmjow avait souri durant ce combat, dans ses yeux couleurs du ciel avaient brillé l'excitation et de plaisir. Ils avaient partagé un moment complice...Mais cet abrutis le rejetait encore. Pourquoi s'interdisait il de le laisser se rapprocher de lui? Pourquoi creusait il toujours un putain de gouffre entre eux? Il en avait marre.

Ce matin leur séance de méditation avait échoué, elle échouait toujours, impossible d'atteindre le Shikai. Considérant que Grimmjow le rebutait à cause de sa faiblesse, il lui avait fait la démonstration de ses progrès avec Zangetsu...Et pour parfaire cette exposition, il lui avait proposé un combat. Combat que ce satané matou avait apprécié bordel! Ichigo pensait qu'il monterai dans l'estime de son Shiki en paraffinant sa maitrise de l'épée. Alors pourquoi, grands dieux, pourquoi cela devait ce finir comme ça!

« Grimmjow! » appela t il. Le bleuté se tourna de trois quart, curieux d'entendre ce que l'autre avait à couiner. Un uppercut cueillit sa joue. « J'en sait suffisamment pour dire que t'es le plus grand con que je connaisse! » Il craquait, toute l'anxiété des dernières semaines, sa frustration de l'échec, sa séparation avec ceux qui l'aimait, sa colère envers cette indomptable créature qui le défiait continuellement, tout cela éclata.

« Alors ça tu vas le regretter »menaça Grimmjow en se massant la pommette. Et Ichigo eu peur. Il trembla quand son Esprit roula des épaules pour le rejoindre, préparant un coup. Son sang se pétrifia. Et il fut incapable de calmer son coeur affolé comme une souris devant un gros chat. Colère. Il ne devait pas craindre son serviteur, lui le maitre devait se faire craindre de ce dernier. Aizen avait su mater cet animal, et bien soit, il ferait pareille. Il l'humilierait s'il le fallait, lui piétinerait son orgueil, il démolirait son âme mais Grimmjow retrouverait la place qui lui était dut. A son côté, servile et docile. Comme Zangetsu. Comme une arme.

Le ménager n'aboutissait pas, prendre sa personne en considération ne marchait pas. Grimmjow mordait la main qui se tendait, dans ce cas, celle ci allait le battre. Seule la violence pouvait domestiquer un fauve, seule la terreur pouvait asservir le prédateur. Grimmjow allait apprendre à le respecter, à fermer sa sale grande gueule, et à obéir.

Il aurait voulut devenir son ami, mais Grimmjow le repoussait. Il se promit de devenir son Maitre. Grimmjow tournerait sur son ordre, ferait le beau et donnerai la patte. On lui avait promis la puissance, un Shiki assurant son triomphe. Si ce dernier n'était pas disposé à lui offrir cela, il irait le chercher de force.

« C'est une menace ? » demanda le rouquin, sur de lui, galvanisé, aveuglé par sa frustration. La panthère montra ses crocs. « A genoux » ordonna t il. L'anneau qu'il portait à une chainette autour de son cou luisit en tandem avec la couronne apposée sur le front de l'élément subversif. Grimmjow grogna. Quoi il osait utiliser l'Ordre sur lui? Ce sale fils de chien. Qu'il aille en enfer! « J'ai dit » Ichigo concentra son Reiaju sur l'anneau. « A genoux »

La voix de son maitre embrocha son cerveau. Il tomba à terre impuissant. Ichigo ignora superbement la haine lisible sur ce combattant. Même à terre, tout son corps clamait danger, il inspirait la crainte dans sa menace sourde. La tête de l'humain tournait. Il sentait qu'aller plus loin serait briser quelque chose, mais peut être était ce son but. C'était la première fois qu'il employait l'Ordre à _son_ encontre. Grimmjow lui pardonnerait il ? Non certainement pas, il s'attaquait à la dignité de l'autre en faisant valoir son droit imparable de Maitre. « Menace moi encore une fois » il s'agenouilla pour affronter le regard meurtrier de l'autre.

« Et qu'allez vous faire Maitre-sama » feula celui ci. « Me renvoyer chez Aizen? Faire de ma vie un enfer ? Rhooo je tremble de peur » provoqua t il en lui crachant au visage. Ichigo lui saisit la nuque, forçant l'autre réfractaire à poser le front au sol. Ce dernier tenta de se soustraire sans succès immobilisé par l'Ordre. L'humiliation cuisait ses muscles, il acceptait mal sa position genoux à terre... mais qu'on le force a y mettre le front n'était pas seulement dégradant et rabaissant, c'était blessant.

« Non Grimmjow. » Le rouquin le relâcha, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Il savait avoir dépasser les bornes, il sentait que son action avait meurtrit son partenaire. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Il avait tout tenté: gentillesse, compassion, dialogues...Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments de l'autre. Le pouvait il? Il n'avait pas de vécus aussi tragique que la panthère. Cependant, il savait une chose sur lui.

« Je sais que tu veux être libre. Je sais que je t'emprisonne, mais je ne te rendrait jamais ta liberté »Il brisa l'Ordre, rendant à un Grimmjow choqué sa mobilité. « Et je doute qu'on te la rende un jour » Doucement, il proposa sa main à son Esprit haletant, mais ce dernier la repoussa sèchement. Il n'insista pas. « Fais toi une raison. C'est soit moi, soit Aizen. Je doute qu'Aizen te fasse bonne accueil. Il serait temps que tu m'acceptes comme Maitre »

« Je n'ai pas de Maitre. » s'entêta t'il. Il peina à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes. Ichigo ne le soutient pas, jugeant qu'il méritait cet état de faiblesse.

« Peut être, mais tu portes un collier » repartit il en désignant la couronne lui luisait entre les mèches collées de sueur. « et c'est moi qui tient le bout de la laisse »Grimmjow le dévisagea avec haine. Les yeux du prédateur ripèrent sur l'anneau qui pendait au collier de son propriétaire. Voir cet anneau le dérangeait. Il se souvenait avoir soutiré à Aizen la promesse de sa rétrocession entamant sa dignité alors même qu'il ne se souvenait plus de sa signification. Il tenait à cet objet, seul effet personnel que le temps n'avait pas érodé...Le voir retourner contre lui l'attristait d'une étrange manière. Ichigo le rangea sous sa chemise, coupant sa contemplation.

A l'entré du bâtiment Yoruichi soupira, elle avait tout vu, elle devait agir. Ces deux andouilles gâchaient leurs chances alors que sur eux ruisselait du potentiel. Il perlait sur leurs peaux mais ne les pénétraient pas, leurs entêtements les imperméabilisaient. Elle serra le jeux de Shogi qu'elle avait apporté, elle escomptait y faire jouer les deux imbéciles. Le Prêtresse signala sa présence d'un toussotement raffiné. Les deux hommes la trucidèrent de leurs regards belliqueux avant de calmer leurs ardeurs. Les deux pratiquaient la jeune femme depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas l'échauffer. « Je pense qu'une séance de méditation s'impose »

Et maintenant on voulait les faire méditer ! Bah voyons! Lui n'avait qu'une seule envie qu'on lui foute enfin la paix ! « Ca ne sert a rien » coupa Grimmjow irrité. « Il n' _entend_ pas, il est sourd » Les yeux de la Princesse s'étrécirent. Elle interprétait ce simple mots dans son sens le plus large et le plus vrai. Ichigo n'écoutait pas son Shiki, centré sur lui même il attendait que ce dernier le reconnaisse comme maitre et lui offre son pouvoir. Il réclamait sans rien concéder. Comme un enfant capricieux, et imbu de son importance. Comment lui faire découvrir que l'Osmose ne s'atteignait pas en asservissant mais en tissant la confiance ?

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla Ichigo. « Dit celui qui fait capoter toutes nos séances ! » Les séances de méditation permettaient à l'Esprit et son Maitre de ce retrouver dans le monde intérieur du Shiki. C'était un reflet de l'âme, un projection de l'essence même de son propriétaire. Le premier pacte s'y déroulait, et Ichigo se remémorait avec exactitude le décor sylvestre de sa panthère. Une nature luxuriante, sauvage, oppressante, inquiétante mais verdoyante. Sauf que le Shiki ne l'y autorisait pas longtemps. Quelques seconde tout au plus. Il l'en chassait, interrompant ainsi toute tentative d'Osmose.

« Quoi Gamin ? Je fais capoter nos séances? Tu te fous de ma gueule là! » rugit le fauve. Comment pouvait il tolérer cette présence étrangère qui voulait conquérir son empire comme un colonialiste, qui ravageait son domaine et le foulait sans considération pour son intégrité? Ichigo réclamait un trône, il s'imaginait roi de ses terres. Sa compassion revêtait les ornements de l'hypocrisie. Il ne cherchait pas comprendre son monde, mais a le modeler à son image, comme un pionnier s'appropriant une nouvelle parcelle de terre assujetti. Il _n'entendait_ pas, ne _voyait_ pas, il piétinait.

« Qui m'exclu de son monde ? Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne le fais pas exprès! J'ai passé plus de temps dans cette maudite forêt le jour de notre pacte que durant toute nos séances de méditation réunies ! »

« De toute façon qui voudrait se lier à toi ? » vociféra l'autre « Tu es faible! » et dans sa bouche, cela sonnait comme la pire des insultes. Grimmjow avait eu 6 Maitres dans sa longue vie, tous n'étaient pas des géants comme Konomaru Sajin, la Bête infernale, mais l'ambition les animait, il voulait un destin. Quelle quête poursuivait Ichigo? Celle d'un meilleurs statu pour faciliter la vie de sa famille! Peu relisant et Grimmjow ne souhaitait pas un maitre aux aspirations si restreintes, si monotones et monochromes.

« Et qui voudrait d'un esprit bridé hein? » siffla l'importun. « Il n'y a qu'Aizen pour vouloir d'un monstre comme toi! J'aurais mieux de te laisser dans ta cage sale... » Les mots cimentèrent la gorge de Grimmjow qui ne trouva rien à répondre, et le violentèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Touché il baissa la tête. Aizen avait raison. Personne au dehors des barreaux ne le désirait. _Monstre hein?_

Oui, il avait tué par milliers, oui, le malheur pavait sa route, oui, les troubadours peuplaient les histoires d'horreur de son nom sanglant, et oui, il semait le désespoir sur son chemin...Mais la vérité si crue le blessa. Surtout venant de celui se proclamant une épaule de soutient et un protecteur de confiance. _Je savais qu'il était comme les autres_.

« Ca suffit Ichigo surveille tes paroles! » réprimanda Yoruichi.

« Quoi pourquoi je... » Les mots s'épanouissant dans l'air. Ichigo se stoppa, horrifié de ses propres propos. Il coula un regard anxieux empli de remord à son Shiki. _Putain j'ai merdé la_ Grimmjow semblait blessé, comme prit d'une désillusion cruelle. L'omiyji regretta ses propos acerbes dictés par sa rancoeur ponctuelle. Il avait voulut lui faire mal, se décharger de ses échecs, rendre le Shiki coupable de ses derniers pour ne pas se remettre en cause. Mais, il savait comme Grimmjow avait souffert de sa détention même si il cachait cette plaie au dessous d'une rage bouillante. Il reconnaissait sa propre trahison, alors même qu'il se présentait sous son visage de bienfaiteur, il lui portait un coup torve. _C'était bas. Mère n'aurait jamais approuvé cela_. « Je suis désolé Grimm, je ne voulais pas... »

« Ferme là. »grogna celui ci. Le roux accusa le coup, pour le moment il endosserait le rôle de coupable... « Tu es comme les autres, sauf que eux avant la franchise de ne pas cacher leur dégout derrière de la fausse compassion. En plus d'être incompétent tu es lache » ...mais son attention altruiste s'évanouie. Grimmjow allait trop loin!

« Les garçons. » intervient Yoruichi qui sentait l'air s'électriser. Les deux interpellés reportèrent leurs attentions sur la séduisante jeune femme qui arborait une mine autan ulcérée que coquine. Grimmjow admirait cet air continuellement espiègle qui masquait si une chose importait à la dame ou non. Lui était incapable d'une telle maitrise corporelle. Une nouvelle arrivante, se dandinant d'inconfort changea la dynamique en place. « Nami » soupira la Prêtresse. « Quel noble véreux me demande encore ? »

La secrétaire se tassa. Elle se demanda vaguement si repasser plus tard ne serait pas plus judicieux. Les indications de Kisuke Urahara lors de son affectation la rappelèrent à l'ordre . _Elle fera tout pour esquiver son devoir Nami, ne lui épargnez rien !_ Mais les deux hommes qui la dévisageait l'incommodaient. Elle les esquivait au maximum depuis leurs arrivés, leurs présences la rendait anxieuse. Intimidée elle s'obligea au courage. « Madame, le monastère Azura attend votre raiponce. Le monastère soupçonne un Yokai... » exposa t elle doucement.

« Encore cette histoire? » dit la Princesse songeuse. Yoruichi s'éclaira soudainement , elle croisa ses doigts fins d'excitation. « Bien, dites leur que je leur envoie deux de mes éléments sur le champs. » La chef religieux se tourna vers les deux garnements qui la scrutaient, alertes. « Vous allez devoir vous entendre car je ne tolèrerai pas l'échec » Ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

« Attendez Yoruichi-san, vous ne comptez pas... »tâtonna Ichigo qui présentait le pire.

« Vous partirez dans l'après midi »coupa t elle « Je ne peux pas laisser un des monastère sous ma juridiction dans le trouble » Nami catastrophée murmura à sa maitresse la folie qu'elle commettait mais cette dernière continua sur un ton badin. « Vous vous rendrez a Azura par Senkamon »

« Ils ne s'entendent pas »souffla t Nami « Ils vont apporter plus de problèmes qu'ils ne vont en résoudre » comme sa maitresse persévérait elle ajouta tout bas. « Enfin comment voulez vous qu'ils anéantissent un Yokai quand ils ne sont même pas capable d'interagir ensemble sans se battre! Ils se hurlent des insanités plus qu'ils ne dialoguent» _Pas faux_

« Nami, vous informera du contenus du dossier » la jeune femme hocha la tête défaite, leur réputation allait souffrir de cette décision. Comment ces deux là pourraient ils remplir cette mission? Ou plus simplement, réussir a ne pas s'entretuer ? _Impossible._

« Ne vous étripez pas » recommanda simplement la noble sous le regard ahurit des trois autres. Gracieusement, plaça la boite de Shogi dans les mains d'Ichigo. « Jouez à cela si vous avez des griefs. Une fois la bas, je vous interdis de vous battre. » Ils restaient choqués, emplis de stupeur. Elle comptez vraiment... « Les moines m'informeront de vos faits et gestes. »...les envoyer, eux deux caractères opposés et revêches, incapables d'échanger autre chose que des coups... « Considérez cela comme votre première mission! »..en mission.

 ** _Mais elle est complètement folle_** _,_ réagirent en symbiose les deux partenaires qui se dévisageaient éberlués.

* * *

« Keni je m'ennui » Yachiru souffla dépitée, Keni ne l'écoutait même pas, absorbé par le combat en cours. Le lieutenant n'aimait pas les tournois. Personne n'y faisait de bêtises, les combats devant la seule préoccupation de tous. Et dans la 11, la fréquence des combats explosait. Elle n'aimait les confrontations que lorsque que Keni y prenait par. Mais comme personne n'avait de véhélité suicidaire, la chose se produisait peu.

D'ennui elle se tourna vers un des membres de sa division qui observait le combat avec passion et lançait des paris d'une voix caverneuse et grivoise. Le combat actuel offrait peu d'intérêt :Ikkaku contre l'actuel 23e siège. Le chauve sortait favori de tous les paris aussi la mise contre lui prenait de la côte rapidement. Bien que petit nouveau, la fougue de Madarame l'avait élevé rapidement dans la hiérarchie. De 82e, en trois mois, il était passé 24e, et même si depuis il se stabilisait à cette place, la performance forçait le respect. Yachiru aimait bien la boule de billard, il sortait de ses gonds et la poursuivait à chaque fois qu'elle le taquinait. Vraiment amusant.

Une idée germa dans sa tête, elle prit part au pari. « Crâne d'oeuf va perdre » cria t elle suffisamment fort pour que tout le dojo l'entende.

Madarame Ikkaku, qui jusqu'a lors menait glorieusement ses offensives, de rage oublia sa situation présente pour répliquer à la gamine son point de vu sur cet affreux surnom. Sa veine de colère déformait son crâne lustré qui lui valait l'odieux sobriquet. Son adversaire en profita pour parer son coup et contre attaquer. Dans un bruit mat, celui qui partait favori s'écrasa dans sur le sol, un bokken sous la gorge.

« Je l'avais dit » se gargarisa l'enfant. « J'ai gagné le pari Maki-maki » dit elle à son voisin en lui tendant une paluche que l'autre remplit d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes en grognant.

Kenpachi leva les yeux au ciel, faisant tinter ses clochettes. Elle avait la facétie des enfants mais le sens des affaires. Il avisa Ikkaku qui courroucé approchait. Pas sur que lui ai apprécié sa manoeuvre. Son emportement calquait bien avec la devise de la division: « la force prime le droit », de même que son coude léger sur la boisson. Il ne comprenait pas son attachement avec l'autre recru actuellement 25e siège: Yuchika qui le talonnait toujours. Ce dernier se préoccupait plus de l'esthétique que du combat, à ce demander pourquoi il restait dans la division la plus crasseuse, la plus vulgaire et la plus dégoutante de tout le Seireitei...Un mystère.

« Dis voir le nain de jardin » apostropha Ikkaku « Je rêve ou tu m'a fait perdre pour avoir des roupettes là ? »

Kenpachi laissa Yachiru descendre de ses épaules, son air triomphant et pétillant l'amusa. Il présentait une suite divertissante. La rose mit un doigt sous son oeil et tira la langue dans une grimace espiègle.

« Je t'ai pas fait perdre, tu la très bien fait tout seul »Puis elle commença a courir, narguant l'autre en scandant sa défaite comme une mélopée. Les soldats s'écartait sur son passage furtif et rapide.

« Sale petite.. » Ikkaku lui courut après, poing en avant et à renfort de grand cris. « Revient ici tout de suite ! » Leur jeu se prolongeait dans l'arrière plan, et bientôt ils disparurent hors du Dojo.

Kenpachi se leva. Ikkaku ne blesserai jamais Yachiru, la petite, la plus jeune lieutenant du Seireitei et la seule femme de la division, conjuguait agilité et vitesse. La « boule de billard » ne la rattraperait simplement jamais, et auquel cas, Yachiru se défendrait parfaitement toute seule. Leur dispute animait et créait un fond sonore, mais elle n'étaient pas sérieuses.

« Ikkaku est déjà sorti ? » Yumichika entra dans le dojo. Le 25e siège s'évertuait à arriver systématiquement en retard à chaque entrainement matinal, sous prétexte d'une mise en beauté et afin d'éviter que « odeur nauséabonde de la transpiration s'imprègne dans mes vêtements ». Un curieux numéro dans cette division de brute aussi soucieux de leur apparence que de leur premier bokken. L'allure générale de l'homme était confondent de féminité.

 _Yachiru est peut être pas la seule fille en fait?_ Dans sa tête défila une panoplie d'images et de souvenirs de Yumichika dans ses positions efféminés quotidiennes. Obnubilé par la possibilité d'avoir deux membres féminins dans sa division, il s'approcha du nouvel arrivant qui le dévisagea sans comprendre. Son Capitaine approcha sa tête de son entre jambe semblant y trouver un intérêt insoupçonnable. « Heu Capitaine je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Ce dernier, dans un silence théâtrale, baissa l' hakama sous le cri choqué et de protestation de la victime et le rire de ses camarades. Après vérification de l'appel masculin de son subordonné, Kenpachi le rhabilla, et s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était, ignorant superbement le babillage outré de Yumichika.

 _Non c'est pas une fille_. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme poudré derrière lui, maquillé, et coiffé de plumes de pans, qui l'incendiait comme Yachiru quand elle n'avait pas ses bonbons. _Il ressemble vachement à une fille quand même..._ Oui, l'homme, puisque après inspection, s'en était un, avait tout d'une femme. Jusque dans ses manières et la positions délicates de ses mains sur ses hanches alors que sa voix prenait des intonations de diva blessée. Et pourtant, malgré l'élégance qu'il se voulait incarner, et les choix que lui donnaient ses dons d'Invocateur, il avait choisi la 11e. Lui même était le seul capitaine à ne pas avoir de Shiki. _Il est juste bizarre en fait._

« Vous êtes vraiment des rustres » déplora finalement Yumichika. Et tandis qu'il partait dans une apologie de la beauté et de l'élégance, au grand dam de ses camarades qu'il gavait de ces propos à toutes occasions, un courageux osa l'interrompre avec toute la distinction d'un membre bien portant de la 11e.

« Mais tu peux la fermer oui! » tonna le téméraire. La réponse fut sans appel.

« Qui es tu déjà ? Je suis désolé, tu comprends, j'ai mauvaise mémoire pour les visages laids »

La tête de son opposant valait un sacré détour. _Bizarre mais rigolo_ , pensa son Capitaine. Yumichika était maniéré certes, mais depuis sont arrivé, la division expérimentait une nouvelle forme de joute: celle verbale et à ce jeu la, l'efféminé les battait à plat couture. _Ca leur fait pas de mal à ses idiots un camarade avec un peu de jugeote_ , statua Kenpachi qui ne rendait pas compte qu'au yeux de l'Invocateur, il était de loin le plus décérébré.

« AH Capitaine avant je ne l'oublie » Yumichika sortie une missive de sa manche. « Le Capitaine Hitsugaya m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci »

A l'approche de la lettre, le Capitaine se figea, illettré, il esquivait toujours les scènes de lectures publiques. Généralement, Yachiru saisissait l'écrit avec désinvolture et en faisait la lecture, il épargnant ainsi la besogne. _Sauf que cette andouille joue avec l'autre chauve_... Il tendit la main, un éclair vif le surpris et il la rétracta par réflexe. Yumichika regarda interloqué sa paume a présent vide, mais dont son Capitaine n'avait pas saisi le contenu.

« Keniiiiiiiii » s'enthousiasma une voix depuis l' épaule de ce dernier. Ses clochettes tintèrent tandis qu'il identifiait le soudain poids qui appesantait son membre droit. « Ca dit qu'on doit surveiller le palais pendant une réunion » Lut Yachiru, assise confortablement sur son épaule large, en battant des pieds dans le vide. « Elle aura lieu dans la fin de semaine. Boule de neige veut te voir pour régler les détails pratiques » La rose siffla d'admiration. « Ouha en plus y'aura du beau monde » continua t elle. « Les Quatre Maisons sont convoquées »

 _Les Quatres Maisons hein?_ Kenpachi resta songeur, il méconnaissait la politique, mais même lui avait conscience de l'importance de ces quatre entités. Depuis la Revolution Pourpre, elles exerçaient la réalité du pouvoir. Leurs venues n'annonçaient rien de bon pour leur institution militaire fermement récriée notamment par la famille des Inoue. _Et le gamin irascible et écervelé qui leur sert de chef._ D'un autre côté, les Quatre Maisons tannaient le monarque pour engager une guerre, chose qui appâtante, alimentait les excitations de la 11e. Kenpachi se moquait bien de la fidélité, son allégeance allait au combat et depuis l'accession de Kisuke au pouvoir, il en manquait cruellement. Aussi, il attendait avec ferveur le dénouement de ce Sommet, comme un croyant devant son idole...

Un bruit de course attira l'attention de l'attroupement. Par l'entrebâillement, Ikkaku fit irruption, une large de marque de sandale rouge marquant la peau fine de son crâne chauve. Il hurlait à la petite teigne de ne plus jamais lui refaire un coup pareille. Alors qu'il l'avait enfin attrapé, l'enfant avait été saisi d'effroi, à sa stupeur, et s'était débattu pour retourner au dojo. Yumichika, professionnellement sorti de sa manche du fond de teint dont il badigeonna généreusement le crâne de son ami.

« Lieutenant Yachiru, pourriez vous éviter de laisser des marques aussi disgracieuses sur cette andouille. J'y perd des fortunes de maquillages » Ikkaku ressemblait à présent à une cocotte minute proche de l'implosion.

Yachiru adressa un clin d'oeil au capitaine, qui lui rendit un sourire carnassier mais complice.Y'avait pas à dire, il aimait cette petite!

Il n'avait pas le temps, son débrief avec Kenpachi avait deux heures de retards, mais connaissant l'homme, et son sens de l'orientation, ce délais était normal, il ne tarderai pas à arriver. Le capitaine de la 10 avait manoeuvré dans ce sens. Il se maudit, quelle idée lumineuse il avait eu encore. Confier ces dossiers à Matsumoto! Il fallait vraiment que tout les membres de sa divisions aient d'autre affaires à régler.

« MATSUMOTO » hurla le Capitaine de la dixième division. _Ou est encore passé cette empoté fainéante._ Il sorti mécontent de son bureau, dans sa main il froissait un papier. _Ah je te reteint sur ce coup la Momo. Mais si tu verras, elle est vraiment formidable, et nya nya nya..._ égaré dans sa colère, il s'oublia à imiter sa cousine sous les regards atterrés des Omoyijis passant par la. _Formidable, tu parles! Elle n'excelle que dans la boisson et la sieste oui!_ Le petit capitaine déboula férocement dans une salle. Un avion en papier s'écrasa sur son visage en guise d'accueil. Le Capitaine s'imposa maitrise et calme.

Les trois occupants Ikkaku, Hisagi, et Matsumoto buvaient tranquillement, tout en faisant un concours de jet d'avion en papier, l'interruption du cadre supérieur les surpris. Ikkaku et Hisagi échangèrent un regards inquiet. Yoshiko, toujours présente quand la rouquine trainait avec son maitre, lui susurra qu'elle le protégerait du nabot. Et ce dernier béni qu'elle soit collée à lui, et que sa remarque soit inaudible pour tout autre que lui. Pour une fois que cette proximité ne l'incommodait pas.

Yoshiko détestait la présence de Matsumoto. Dès que cette dernière apparaissait, le Yokai faisait démonstration de sa possessivité, elle devenait imbuvable, et excessivement « attachée » à lui. Au sens littéral. Inconsciente de la haine dont elle faisait l'objet, l'autre femme de la salle, guillerette proposa à Toshiro de ce joindre à eux, mais les deux autres lisaient dans l'attitude excédée de ce dernier sa réponse équivoque.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à te trouver ici » maugréa de plus jeune. Il ramassa un avion qui avait atterri à ses pieds « Dis moi, ce ne sont pas les dossiers que tu dois signer que j'aperçois la? »

L'interrogée pencha la tête de côté, un doigt vint titiller des lèvres dans une mine pensive. Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'intensité de sa réflexion. **Mais qu'elle idiote persifla** Yoshiko, un regard désapprobateur de son Maitre la fit taire et disparaitre dans son monde. Le Yokai n'admettait pas l'attachement irraisonné de son Maitre pour une potiche plantureuse qui n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre de toutes manières. Alors qu'elle ne vivait que pour lui...Mais pourquoi la rejetait il? qu'avait elle de moins ? Kazashini lui répétait que leur propriétaire était un imbécile... peut être avait il raison ?

Dans le monde des humains, un éclair de lucidité traversa la femme la plus séduisante du Seireitei. Elle ouvrit un des pliages qu'elle avait fait. « Je devais les signer ? Je suis désolée Capitaine, j'ai pensé que c'était les brouillons... » Elle but une gorgé conséquence de saké. Apparement ce n'était pas son premier verre. Le comportement inconscient de sa subordonnée déstabilisait toujours le Capitaine...

« Matsumoto » menaca t il, une aura sombre enveloppant sa frêle silhouette, Hisagi et Ikkaku tressaillirent. « Je me fiche de comment tu te débrouilles mais je veux ces papiers sur mon bureau dans l'heur tu m'entends » Il ressortit en claquant la porte. Mais cette dernière se rouvrit sèchement la seconde suivante. « Quand à vous deux » dit il en pointant du doigt les deux compères qui retenaient leurs respirations « j'en toucherai deux mots à vos supérieurs » et cette fois ci définitivement la tempête s'éloigna.

« Tu le fait vraiment tourner en bourrique » commenta Hisagi. « C'est ton capitaine tout de même » La rousse haussa des épaules. Elle détestait le travail administratif, or son capitaine la parquait dans ces tâches ingrates ou dans l'inactivité. La dixième division avait la charge de toutes les paperasses après tout. Et elle avait vraiment tenté de remplir correctement ces dossiers, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle de son cerveau qui au bout d'une heure réclamait des amusements. Elle contempla la pagaille de la salle, consciente du rangement à effectué et de la masse de labeur qui l'attendait. Elle soupira.

« Le Capitaine est toujours en colère » ronchonna t elle. « en plus j'ai toujours beauuuuuucoup de travail. C'est pas humain un tel rythme »

« Enfin de ce que j'ai entendu » glissa Ikkaku en lançant un avion. « Il est plutôt chiffe molle, et rabat joie non? » La rousse lui lança un regard torve, elle n'appréciait pas qu'on dénigre son Capitaine dont la gentillesse faisait honneur. Elle gardait en mémoire que n'eut été le Capitaine de la 10e, personne ne l'aurait prise sous son aile. En dessous de sa discipline, il conservait un air d'enfant, et une candeur naïve, tout à fait craquant. Elle éprouvait de la gratitude, du respect et des relents de maternité pour le si jeune haut gradé.

« Au fait Ikkaku » détourna Hisagi qui sentait le vinaigre approcher. « Pourquoi t'es la ? Tu sèche pas mal nos beuveries depuis que tu es dans la 11e » Matsumoto trouva la remarque peu a propos, sachant que dans quelques jours Hisagi serait affecté à une équipe de terrain et quitterai le Seireitei. Elle allait expérimenter la solitude...Plus personne ne venait boire avec elle, Momo restait scotché à son parfait Aizen Taichou, Hyori courrait perpétuellement, Renji subissait le courroux de son capitaine, Rukia s'acharnait à progresser, Izuru: disparut de la circulation, Ichi était parti loin, et Yumi et Ikkaku restaient cloitrés dans leur division. Seul Hisagi s'éclipsait encore de son devoir pour profiter d'une coupe en sa compagnie.

« J'avais besoin de réconfort, et d'une bonne planque » le regard appuyé de ses collègues le conduisit à approfondir. « Yumi s'est mis en tête de refaire à garde robe de la 11e » Hisagi lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en réconfort tandis que Matsumoto lui servit une autre coupe. « J'en pouvais plus d'essayer toutes ses fringues » son récit le fit trembler. « Il y en avait de partout...Des fleurs...Des rayures...des pois...des sandales...des peignes... »

« Calme toi, c'est fini à présent » le réconforta Hisagi tout en échangeant un sourire complice avec Matsumoto hilare, et au bord du fou rire, mais qui compatissait. Pour avoir fait l'erreur d'emmener Yumi en séance shopping, elle connaissait sa rigueur, son bon gout, mais aussi ses excès.

« On à pas tous put s'échapper » continua le chauve perdu dans ses souvenirs traumatisants. « Il souriait comme un démon... » la victime agrippa les épaules de son compagnon tatoué, le fixant avec l'intensité du désespoir. « Même Kenpachi à battu en retraite »

Matsumoto éclata de rire. Elle imaginait mal cette montagne de Kenpacchi fuir devant Yumichika armé de peigne et de maquillage. Ca, ce serait un gros titre de journal « Yumichika, la terreur de la onzième! » _Tient c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça._.. « Sur ceux les gas » annonça la plantureuse jeune femme en s'étirant. «Je propose qu'on porte un toast à notre Hisagi pour sa super promotion et son départ! »

Ce dernier modéra son amie, lui rappelant qu'il portait actuellement le 7e toast en cet honneur mais sa camarade se contenta de rire. Il partait pour sa première mission en extérieur le lendemain, et organisait le soir même un fête au Lotus Bleu pour son départ. Tous hormis Hinamori qu'il n'avait pas croisé, lui avaient assuré leurs présences. Même Rukia avait réussi a déjouer son frère pour les libérer elle et Renji. Le Capitaine de la 6 semblait porter une certaine rancoeur à l'égard du rouge qu'il accablait de corvées.

« En plus tu part en comité restreint avec ton capitaine » le taquina sa voisine. « Le fameux capitaine dont tu nous bassines depuis que t'es môme » Elle prit une posture aguicheuse et s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'elle frôla des siennes. « Dois je m'inquiéter ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça avec le capitaine » bafouilla t il, rouge.

« Quoi Hisagi ? Tu le voudrait dans ton plumard ? » plaisanta crûment Ikkaku, toujours délicat et implicite. Le brun marmonna une insulte bien sentit, les oreilles écarlates. Il admirait son Capitaine. Il l'avait sauvé quand il était môme, il incarnait la force, l'obstination et la franchise...Il avait rêvé de se rapprocher de lui autan physiquement que psychologiquement. Alors oui, il rayonnait de joie, l'idée de suivre son model en mission, de passer du temps avec lui et apprendre de lui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Lui, et le Capitaine partaient à deux des les Montagnes en bordure du Vandenreich. Kensei trouvait cette première sortie appropriée pour son récent 12e siège dont il voulait augmenter le nombre de Yokai à ses ordres. Deux ne suffisaient pas d'après lui. De plus, il lui reprochait le manque de contrôle de Kazeshini qui non content de le ridiculiser à toutes occasions, prenait un malin plaisir à retourner ses ordres contre lui. Yoshiko elle brillait par sa discipline bien que sa jalousie maladive soit une entrave à son obéissance totale.

Et, il trouvait inacceptable que son 12e siège n'est aucune expérience réelle. Le massif capitaine décoloré avait pour coutume de « baptiser » lui même ses recrus, il prenait à sa charge ces dernières pour leur première mission en extérieur. La pratique n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle mais cela n'atténuait pas la joie du garçon.

« MATSUMOTO J'ESPÈRE QUE CA AVANCE » résonna dans les couloirs la voix enfantine du Capitaine de la 10e. L'ordre rappela les trois amis à la réalité.

« Dites, ça vous dit pas de m'aider les gars ? » implora piteusement incriminée, toutes armes de séductions actives pour faire fondre ces deux coeurs racornis. Avec un soupir équivoque, Hisagi se proposa. Il se tourna vers Ikkaku, pour obtenir son soutient mais celui ci avait semblait il, préféré retourner affronter les fureurs stylistiques de Yumichika.

 _Sale traitre._

* * *

Izuru et Hinamori patientait, confortablement assis dans l'antichambre du Capitaine Aizen. Leurs deux capitaines respectifs s'entretenaient, comme régulièrement, en privé. Et si ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprenait cette relation étroite, aucun des deux n'osait questionner sur le sujet. Et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, ces entrevus leur permettant de se voir et de ce parler fréquemment. De plus, ils pouvaient ainsi profiter du confort de la salle extrêmement bien fournie en mobiliers sobres mais incroyablement coquets.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda innocemment Hinamori en lui servant une tasse de thé « Je ne sens plus Wabisuke auprès de toi »

« Il ne me suit plus constamment » éclairci le blond. « Depuis que nous avons atteint le Shikai il peut intervenir plus rapidement. Il n'y a plus d'utilité à ce qu'il reste à mes côtés, c'est épuisant pour lui » Il prit le temps de marquer une pause. « Et j'admet que ne plus subir ses remarques me soulage. Il est déprimant » Dans sa bouche le mots prenait un sens tragique. « Et puis il boude un peu je crois » ajouta t il « Ichimaru-san me demande de plus en plus souvent de l'accompagner »

La jeune fille hocha la tête compréhensive. Wabisuke opposait un féroce rejet à l'encontre de ce serpent sympathique à personne. Elle même s'en méfiait. Il incarnait la fourberie et le vice dans son chemin le plus tortueux. L'amitié, et l'admiration que lui portait Kira la choquait presque. Qu'on adule un capitaine aussi charmeur qu'Aizen allait de soi, il représentait l'Idéal fait homme, mais Gin...Cela la dépassait. Mais néanmoins elle respectait suffisamment son ami pour ne pas récrier ses choix.

« Je ne les pensais pas si proche » comme Kira la dévisageait sans comprendre, Hinamori statua « Le Capitaines Aizen et le Capitaine Ichimaru je veux dire. » Les hommes se contrastaient tant que leur amitié surprenait. L'un couleur lune inspirait la méfiance et la vilenie, l'autre couleur nuit amenait naturellement les gens à la confiance et à la droiture. _Quel couple mal assortit._

Kira hocha la tête. Depuis qu'il avait assisté à cette étrange échange entre les deux hommes, la nature de leur relation le dérageait. Aizen semblait détenir une autorité malsaine sur son Capitaine, bien loin de l'image impeccable qu'il diffusait. Cependant, ne sachant que faire de cette information, et craignant de perdre la considération de son Capitaine, il la taisait. I _l n'empêche qu'ils trafiquent quelques chose et j'aimerai bien savoir quoi moi_...

« Au fait » changea t il de sujet. « Tu viens à la fête de départ d'Hisagi ce soir ? »

« De depart? » La jeune fille parut très surprise ce qui étonna son compagnon. _Elle n'est pas au courant ?_ Après réflexion il comprenait son ignorance, hormis lui même et son frère, Hinamori ne voyait plus personne. La 5e, et ses fonctions accaparantes, la coupaient du reste des divisions. Elle assistait son Capitaine, à qui elle vouait une adoration peu recommandable, dans toutes ses taches, se faisant un devoir de lui faciliter la vie. Toute à son nouveau motto, elle délaissait ses amis, les visitants rarement.

« Oui il est passé 12e siège. Le Capitaine Mugumura a décidé de l'emmener avec lui dans les montagnes pour la prochaine mission de recrutement. » En effet la division 9e division était chargée d'écumer le pays à la recherche d'Omoiyji potentiels, division voyageuse et exploratrice, ses expéditions duraient souvent plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois. « Je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux » commenta le blond. « Il a même embrassé Yoshiko quand on lui a annoncé sa domination !»

« Je...Je ne savais pas » constata tristement la jeune fille mal a l'aise. Elle baissa la tête honteuse. **Maitre vous allez encore fait pleurer une jeune fille** résonna comme un glas la voix de Wabisuke dans sa tête. Cela lui fit prendre conscience de l'extreme fragilité de la jeune fille qui luttait contre ses larmes. Peu adapté au réconfort, habituellement leur rôle étaient inversés, il déprimait et Momo le soulageait, il tenta maladroitement de lui remonter le moral.

« Mais je n'étais même pas au courant de sa promotion » pleurnicha t elle. « Avec le Sommet le Capitaine avait beaucoup de travail alors je l'ai aidé. Et puis ce soir pour me récompenser il m'avait invité au restaurant quand on aurait fini les dossiers. » Ses yeux humides. « J'étais tellement tellement heureuse d'y aller »

« Ce n'est pas grave » bafouilla t il. Il paniquait à l'idée d'avoir blessé son amie. Il regrettait car elle était toujours au service des autres et généreuse, et lui, imbécile, il pointait son éloignement. _Mais quelle andouille_. « hormis Matsumoto, nous sommes tous surchargés de travail. Moi aussi je les vois moins. En plus avec l'entrainement je suis mort alors je sors plus non plus le soir...Et je suis sûr qu'Hisagi ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne viens pas.. » Il lui fit un bisous sur le front, action qui acheva sa pudeur et le terrassa de honte. _Changer de sujet, changer de sujet_.« Bref, vous vous entendez bien du coup ? » Elle le mira sans comprendre. « Avec le Capitaine »

« Il est fantastique » s'empressa t elle dire, les étoiles dans les yeux. « Il n'y a pas d'homme plus gentils et prévenant que lui. Quand il sourit, toutes les peines du monde se volatilisent. Et il si fort que même Kenpachi n'ose pas le provoquer. Il est attentif à tout le monde... »

Kira décrocha. Le babillage élogieux ne semblait pas vouloir se tarirent, et il n'avait pas le coeur de couper le poème glorificateur. L'indéfectible loyauté d'Hinamori figurait dans l'apologie de la dévotion. Izuru expérimentait lui aussi ce sentiment envoutant, et même si au contact du Capitaine albinos il avait appris à le craindre, il ne pouvait que jurer fidélité a cet homme passionnant qui avait su voir en lui.

Gin sorti des appartements luxueux d'Aizen, son éternel sourire pendu à ses lèvres pales. « Tu vois Captain, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Ils s'ennuient pas » commenta t il en désignant leur posture enlacé. « Les jeunes connaissent plus rien de la décence » déplora t il faussement. Les deux concernés s'étouffèrent dans des balbutiements d'explications. « J'te pensais pas aussi audacieux mon p'tit Izuru » Le Capitaine de la 3e ébouriffa délicatement les cheveux de son subalterne, lui signifiant clairement qu'il le titillait. Ce dernier fixa le sol, les joues brulantes. « Et que dire de notre petite Hinamori! »

« Gin arrêtes de les embêter. » repartit aimablement Aizen qui sortait à son tour. Impeccable, comme à l'accoutumé. « Hinamori-san, Kira-san, j'espère que nous n'avons pas été trop long » Les deux jeunes gens assurèrent le contraire, ils se relevèrent en vitesse et se postèrent rapidement aux côtés de leurs Capitaines respectifs.

« Je ne les embêtais pas d'abord » ronchonna Ichimaru en gonflant les joues, gamin. « Ce n'est pas très sympathique d'insinuer cela Captain » Il lui serra la main en guise d'aurevoir. « Bon faut qu'on y aille, hein Izuru »

« Et ou allez vous donc » s'enquit galamment Aizen, « si ce n'est pas indiscret »

« Le Capitaine m'entraine » avoua à demi mots le jeune homme, qui conscient de l'honneur que représentait cet acte, rougissait d'embarra. Pour ne pas alléger son malaise, son capitaine vanta sur un ton badin ses progrès, assurant que bientôt son p'tit Izuru serait vice capitaine.

« C'est moi qui l'entraine après tout » acheva t il

Aizen cacha magnifiquement son mécontentement. Il voyait d'un mauvais oeil ce rapprochement. Cela ne desservait pas ses plans, il lui conférait un autre moyen de pression su l'insaisissable albinos. Ce dernier était nettement plus docile, sans doute pour protéger « son amant », enfin Aizen pensait qu'il l'était, de subir les retombés de son insubordination.

Mais au fond de lui, il trouvait ce soudain intérêt du blanc pour le blond louche, trop rapide et surtout trop parfait. Au moment ou il cherchait un moyen de pression sur l'albinos, ce dernier se liait fortement avec un jeunot, lui en offrant un sur un plateau. Coïncidence ? _Une drôlement bien tombée alors_...Non pour lui, Gin tentait de le duper, mais il ne savait pas encore comment. Mais tout cela tenait du pressentiment, rien n' étayait sa thèse.

Peut être se faisait il trop d'idée. Après tout Gin était malin, mais certainement autan que lui. Il imaginait mal quelqu'un le surpasser dans ce domaine. Et pour le tromper ! Lui ! Il n'était pas nait celui qui le bernerait! Toutes fois, si Gin était capable d'échafauder, il n'en deviendrai que plus piquant, plus intéressant. Il réfréna un de ses mauvais tics qui survenait lors de ses phases d'excitations: se pourlécher les lèvres.

« Et bien que d'enthousiasme de votre part Ichimaru-san. » Commenta le Capitaine de la 5e. « Cependant vous n'avez rien à lui envier, n'est ce pas Hinamori-san » Voyant qu'elle dandinait de gêne il enchaina. « Vous devez vous faire confiance Hinamori-san. Votre sérieux et vos capacités vous honorent. Enfin nous pourrons en parler plus librement ce soir »

Hinamori hésita à annuler cette fameuse soirée. Ce serait déplacé mais Hisagi méritait ce sacrifice. « A ce propos » commença t elle su bout des lè , Gin coupa court son élans en l'interrompant.

« Ce soir? » saisit il « Rhooo Captain vous allez donc voler la virginité de cette belle fleur ? »

« Capitaine Ichimaru! » s'outrèrent Kira et Hinamori d'une seule voix. Le susnommé assura qu'il plaisantait afin de s'esquiver, puis il engageant le pas non sans un encouragement grivois destiné à la jeune fille. Kira, mort de honte le suivit.

« Gin est vraiment incurable » soupira Aizen. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Hinamori-san, a moins que cela soit votre désir, je ne m'autoriserais aucun rapprochement de ce genre avec vous » La jeune fille hoqueta sous son trouble. Il avait bien dit « a moins que cela soit votre désir » ? Si Hinamori avait effleuré l'idée d'annuler son diner, cette simple phrase lui fit revoir ses positions. _« a moins que cela soit votre désir » Ca veut dire qu'il est plutôt d'accord lui non?_

« Allons nous aussi vaquer à nos occupation voulez vous, les dossiers ne s'écrivent pas tout seul, et j'aimerai finir tôt pour profiter de cette agréable soirée en votre compagnie » Il entama la marche vers son bureau. « A ce propos » demanda t il calmement. « Vous vouliez dire quelque chose à ce sujet je me trompe ? »

Le Capitaine attendait patiemment la réponse. Si il avait demandé a Gin de venir le voir cet après midi la, en veillant à ce que Kira soit là c'était pour une raison bien particulière. Et si il avait proposé de sortir ce soir là c'était encore dans un but précis. Il voulait que la jeune fille choisissent entre lui et eux. Le « eux » regroupant tout élément extérieur à sa propre personne. De ce choix dépendrait le devenir de cette pauvre petite chose. Si sa raiponce différait de celle escomptée, elle finirait soit dans une autre division, soit il s'assurerait qu'elle reste dans les sièges les plus bas. Il ne servait à rien de s'encombrer d'un pion inutile. Mais le Maitre du jeu avait confiance.

Hinamori secoua négativement la tête, heureuse et emplit d'espoir rêveurs quand à leur futur relation. _Et voila_ , ce félicita t il. L'admiration était le sentiment le plus loin de l'amour et le plus facile à manipuler.

* * *

Hyori courait. Depuis son affectation a la 7e, il lui semblait que le temps, vicieux personnage, rétrécissait et qu'elle en manquait toujours. En effet, la plus petite des 13 divisions, seulement 5 individus, constituait la garde rapprochée du monarque. Amenés à le suivre dans tous ses déplacements, ses membres se devaient de maitriser l'étiquette, les arts martiaux, l'histoire et toutes sortes d'armes. Ils devaient pouvoir combattre aussi bien humains que Yokai et savoir se focaliser sur la protection de l'Empereur même au milieux d'un affrontement. Depuis son intégration, Hyori en plus d'assurer sa propre charge, suivait des cours de rattrapages avec chacun de ses nouveaux associés.

Ses périodes de loisir avaient tant chuté, que sa seule activité commune avec ses amis de promotion se résumait aux missions inter-divisionnaire...Elle logeait au château, y mangeait, y étudiait, si bien qu'en un mois, elle n'en avait franchi les murailles que pour son emménagement. Elle désespérait de revoir un jour la ville et l'émulsion d'un marché de place ou d'une fête foraine. Elle prit un virage serré à gauche.

« Ah Hyori on attendait plus que toi » lui appris Lisa, détachée et sévère, sans lever ses yeux à lunette de sa lecture pornographique. La blonde retient de justesse un coup de pied malheureux qui aurait put la défigurer accidentellement.

« Lisa soit gentille avec elle » composa Hachigen Ushōda un sourire aimable sur ses grosses joues et ses deux mains croisées sur sa bedaine importante. Pour Hyori, cet homme, d'un caractère aussi généreux que sa corpulence incarnait le mystère absolue. Elle ne comprenait pas sa présence dans un corps requérant réactivité, vivacité et énergie. Hachigen Ushōda, toujours gaie, tranquille et d'une bonhomie sans égal n'élevait jamais son timbre posé et ne cédait jamais à la violence. Tout son opposé.

« Il n'empêche qu'elle est en retard. En même temps ce ne doit pas être sa faute; avec ses petite jambes ce doit être dure de courir! » Provoqua Shinji, Hachigen roula des yeux devant cette pique puérile. Shinji et Hyori s'entendait comme chien et chat, ne manquant jamais une occasion de titiller l'autre, en face de lui Hyori ne se restreint absolument pas. Elle laissait même éclater ses pulsions les plus sadiques. D'une propulsion, elle se hissa sur les épaules frêles du Capitaine, elle enroula ses jambes férocement autour de sa gorge, assurant ainsi sa prise, et entreprit de frapper furieusement sa tête.« Aie mais Aie, Hyori! »

« Et bien, je vois que l'on s'amuse ici. C'est beau la jeunesse tu ne trouve pas Tessai ? » remarqua une voix légère, inadaptée à la fonction de son possesseur. Kisuke Urahara, l'Empereur d'Oraci, accompagné de son fidèle conseillé Tessai, se dirigeait vers eux. Rose, le dernier membre de la 7e, suivait les deux hommes. Hyori s'empressa de descendre de son perchoir, a présent bien échevelé pour rejoindre dans leurs saluts militaires ses camarades.

« Avec tout cet entrain, j'espère que cette réunion sera sécurisée »

« Voila qui est bien méchant votre altesse. Nous avons tout organisé pour que ce sommet ne soit pas troublé. La 11e surveille les extérieurs du château, des soldats de Onmitsukidô sont embusqués un peu partout, quand à la salle en elle même » Le capitaine se tourna vers ses camarades et déclara avec fierté. « Nous en assurons personnellement la protection.»

« Voila devrait garantir ma survie dans ce cas » ria le monarque. « N'oubliez pas que du bon déroulement de ses négociations dépend la stabilité politique de ce pays » Il maintenait toujours une illusion de frivolité. « Je compte sur vous » acheva t il en ouvrant gaiement son éventail. Hyori trembla, rien n'aurait put alimenter plus efficacement son stress et son angoisse.

L'empereur ouvrit la marche, et eux cinq le suivirent sans un bruit. La nouvelle recrue ressassait en boucle les missions de chacun, concentré à ne pas faillir, ne pas céder face à la torsion de son estomac noué. Elle et Shinji, dont la simple présence l'irritait s'occupait de l'intérieur de la salle, les trois autres en surveillait les abords. Ce choix surprenant s'expliquait par l'extrême méfiance du Capitaine de la 7e qui craignant une attaque préférait abriter sa nouvelle recrue au sein de la salle de conférence, quitte à se que ses oreilles interceptent quelques secrets de polichinelles, prétendument d'états, mais dont la gazette people publiait les contenus.

Ils pénétrèrent le pavillon de Cristal, ou se regroupait toutes les salles officiels de conférences et de réceptions. L'architecture la plus fine et les décors les plus fastueux en ornaient l'intérieur, il y régnait toujours une solennité embaumée de parfum et de vives étoffes.

Les servantes les plus aguicheuses et les domestiques les plus charmantes y travaillaient tout le jour afin de maintenir le lieux impeccable, et changer les idées de ces messieurs durant les négociations. L'une d'elle, particulièrement éveillé et dotée en gérait la maintenance. Et justement, elle accosta le monarque avec diligence mais, caché sous son fard de politesse, une bulle pétillante de désinvolture.

« Ils sont dans la Salle des Mirages, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez qu'ils ne soient que des songes » Elle marqua une pause. « Ou des cauchemars » Kisuke le départ de Yoruichi au couvent, il déplorait la compagnie de femmes à la fois intelligentes et impertinentes. Toima avait su attirer et conquérir les faveurs du monarque à cout de piques et de stratégies audacieuses. Elle se permettait les remarques les plus piquantes qu'elle enrôlait d'une rondeur toute féminine. Hyori ne manqua pas de noté la facture de son kimono, et le dédains qu'elle exprimait à l'encontre des soldats malgré sa position de domestique.

« Juste remarque très chère, mais qu'il vous faudrait garder plus secrète. » Il lui baisa la main ganté de velours pourpre, une autre de ses manies. « Mais très pertinente. Sont ils bien installés »

Notre hospitalité ne souffre que de votre retard » elle enjoignit à la marche à pas pressés. « Que faisiez vous pendant tout ce temps? Le thé à même viré glacé » déplora t elle. « Les filles commençaient à peiner à trouver de quoi les divertir » badina le jeune femme en esquissant un sourire coquin. « Un peu plus et c'est vous qui aurez du attendre qu'ils aient fini leurs affaires »

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte de la Salle de conférence. Avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille pour ouvrir le dernier rempart, Toima glissa dans la main de son maitre un éventail. « Je pense que vous en aurez besoin » Intriguée par cette remarque Hyori examina plus en profondeur l'objet. L'armature de l'éventail luisait étrangement, il semblait pesant... _Mais c'est un Tessen. Pourquoi diantre aurait besoin d'une arme ?_

« Ne soit pas surprise Hyori » glissa négligemment l'Empereur. « Nos Quatres invités rêvent régulièrement de ma tête au bout d'une pic. Ce n'est qu'une précaution»

* * *

 **Histoire d'un Monde, leçon 74, La révolution pourpre, et l'état depuis.**

Les difficultés économiques, religieuses, et politiques aboutissent en X889 à une révolution: la Revolution Pourpre.

A cette époque c'est la famille royale descendante des Ishida qui est au pouvoir. Leur prise de pouvoir deux siècles plus tôt avait clos une redoutable guerre de succession qui sévissait depuis 100 ans: La Lutte des Trois Dragons. Après deux siècles de stabilité, leur légitimité est cependant remise en cause par la Sainte Croix. En effet, afin de préserver la pureté de la race dont les pouvoirs faiblissaient, les Ishida avaient entrepris une politique de mariages incestueux. Et depuis quelques générations, un roi sur deux était fou.

Afin d'éliminer la source même de la contestation, Sakon Ie signe le Décret des deux Lunes. Lequel stipule que la Sainte Croix devait être dissoute, et que tout les croyants du Dieu Crucifié, ou de toute autre religions devaient se convertir à culte du Maitre de la Lumière ou finir immolé au buché. C'était la première fois que le gouvernement imposait une religion d'Etat. Outrées par ce décret, et les nombreuses immolations publiques résultantes les Quatre Maisons: Shihōin, Kuchiki en tête prirent la tête d'une offensive et renverse le pouvoir. La Famille Ishida fut exterminée, à l'exception du jeune prince Uryuu qui fut exilé dans le Vandenreich dans la famille d'origine de sa mère.

Les Quartes Maisons agrandirent leur fiefs respectif: Heart pour les Inoue, Cherterfiel pour les Kyoraku, Hatta pour les Shihoin et Haiga pour les Kuchiki. Ils ne laissèrent au domaine royal que la petite zone d'Alice, centrale mais fragile dans le but d'en garder le contrôle. Afin d'assurer la pérennité de leurs nouvelles prise de pouvoir, Kiorafu Kuchiki épouse une Shihōin. Le couple royal tardant à enfanter, et Kiorafu craignant de mourir sans héritier, il reconnait un bâtard Kisuke Urahara. Peu de temps après, sa femme meurt en couche, son sacrifice servit à donner naissance à Yūshiro Kuchiki-Shihōin. Kiorafu périra de la Fièvre Jaune, maladie dont le pays sortira purgé du cinquième de sa population l'année suivante.

En X907, Kisuke Urahara, en sa qualité de fils ainé se fait proclamer Empereur d'Oraci à l'âge de 19 ans. Sont frère, Yūshiro à alors 5 ans. Aussitôt, Kisuke Ie entame une politique de militarisation spirituelle d'Alice afin d'éradiquer la menace Yokai devenue exponentielle. Il fonde l'Institut de Recherche dont il confit la garde à un ex détenu de la Prison Impériale. Il tente de diviser les pouvoirs des ministres en multipliant les charges spécifique et en interdisant le cumul excessif de ses dernières. Il renforce le pouvoir royal tout en laissant intacte les gouvernances des 4 Maisons. Il modernise les infrastructures civiles et entame une campagne d'unification religieuse par le truchement de la Grande Prêtresse et du Temple d'Olympea. Sur la Politique extérieurs en revanche, si il encourage les expéditions et le commerce, toute initiative politique ou militaire est prohibé. La nation devient un nain politique sur l'échelle internationale.

Nous somme actuellement en X920.

Yūshiro a 18 ans, il revient du Fief d'Hatta ou sa famille maternelle l'a élevé loin des regards de la cour.

« Nous ignorons encore la cause de cette ouverture dans la porte. Notre expert travail en ce moment même sur cette question » expliqua joyeusement Kisuke. Hyori n'en revenait pas, le monarque agissait avec leste et indifférence alors qu'elle même suffoquait sous l'animosité de son auditoire. La jeune femme rêvait d'un trou ou se terrer. En présence des 4 Maitres des Maisons, une impression de bassesse et de puissance lui étreignait le coeur. Elle aurait tout fait pour échapper à cette atmosphère opaque et lourde. Shinji à son côté affectait une posture décontractée, adossée au mur pour masquer sa propre tension, mais dans ses yeux dansaient la flamme de la menace.

« Par expert »reprit Sora Inoue, un moue arrogante sur le visage « vous entendez ce malfrat que vous avez sorti des goêle de la prison impériale? » Elle ne l'aimait lui. Chef de clan depuis peu, le belliqueux et odieux personnage la répugnait. Sarcastique il crachait du venin, empoisonnant tous dialogues par ses assertions grotesques et empreintes de bêtise. Bien que sur ce point elle rejoignait son avis, Mayuri la terrorisant.

Les trois autres chef de clan réagir de manière discrète. Shihōin-sama, distant par fierté et estime de lui même restait de marbre la plupart du temps. Lorsqu'il parlait, seul ses lèvres veineuses s'agitaient, et sa peau craquelée comme un masque de terres sèches restait imperturbablement immobile. Englué dans un masque de cire, ses muscles atrophiés lui empêchaient toutes expressions, mais une certaine rage de dégageait de lui.

Ginrai Kuchiki-sama avait un autre genre de noblesse. Froide et rigide, bien que sa peau relâchée pendent à ses pommette, comme des bandes mises à étendre, et ses yeux étrécis ,il inspirait le respect. Ses mots pesés ne déclenchaient aucun conflit, mais tranchait net ses opposants. Il était dosage, rigueur et fierté. Traditionaliste, il défendait l'usage, les manières l'étiquette, et pourtant, il concédait. Intransigeant sur certains points relatifs au privilège, à l'honneur ou au devoir des nobles, il écoutait toutes requêtes qui ne heurtaient pas ces derniers. Le paraitre et l'image, une obsession chez lui, n'entravait pas son bon sens et la fidélité de sa maison dont il tirait un orgueil démesuré.

Et enfin Kyoraku, siégeait sans présence, buvant une coupe de saké tout en prêtant une oreille distraite à la réunion. Désarmé, puisque la coutume interdisait le port d'arme au château, dévêtu de son Haori au profit d'un kimono rose à fleurs vertes, chose qui avait faillit terrasser Kuchiki-sama d'une crise cardiaque. Volatile, la mouche qui voletait dans la salle le captivait bien plus que les commérages de ses pairs. Il s'était couché de flanc, un coude replié maintenant sa tête au dessus de la table, et mâchonnait un brun de paille.

« Son passé n'occulte en rien son génie. » contrecarra posément Kisuke « Vous qui désirait vous battre, vous comprenez l'importance de l'avance technologique n'es ce pas?» Kyoraku s'autorisa un rire, un « bien envoyé » détaché et moqueur résonna dans la pièce. Les regards réfrigérants des autres nobles présents le dissuadèrent de recommencer une interaction de ce genre. Ginrai n'admettait pas son comportement déshonorant, et son attitude désinvolte, sans tenue ni dignité, et les deux autres n'appréciaient simplement pas le propos.

« Nous pourrions profiter de cette avance. Pourquoi focaliser l'effort de nos chercheurs sur une babiole ? Pourquoi ne pas la center sur autre chose? Sur de vrais armes et pas seulement des pics et des chants capables de repousser une fumé invisible? » Et tandis qu'il déclamait, il prenait à témoin l'assistance, scrutant l'approbation, la quémandant par des paroles cajoleuses, appel à la gloire. Sa jeunesse fougueuse lui dictait les plus épiques chants de triomphes. Il se fantasmait général, foulant du pied le monde, il se rêvait conquérant de terres barbares. Et entre lui et son glorieux destin, seul le pacifisme impotent d'un monarque usurpé se dressait. Une pitié.

« Vous devriez craindre l'Invisible mon jeune ami. » Kisuke saisit une autre tasse de thé, la sienne, vide, fut débarrassé par une domestique pouponné. Il déplia son éventail, et leva un doigt vers le ciel mimant un sage que sa voix enfantine démentait « Ce n'est exactement une babiole que nous protégeons, c'est une porte entre deux mondes . » Il referma son accessoire qui claqua, taquinant de son embout le menton de Sora que sa tirade avait rapproché « C'est la Porte, vous comprenez ? »

« La Porte, n'avez vous ce mots à la bouche » cracha le jeune en s'écartant vivement. Il se rassit à sa place, mécontent.

« Je vous écoute, qu'elle autre mots auriez vous aimé m'entendre dire » Kisuke maitrisa son ton qu'il modula plaisant, mais en lui même, l'entêtement forcené et abrupte du benjamin lui portait sur les nerfs. Il avait suffisamment de mal à faire imposer sa légitimité pour que cet écervelé conteste ses choix politiques et ranime les sentiments belliqueux. Une guerre serait une catastrophe et achèverait définitivement d'ébrécher la porte que les émotions négatives effritaient.

 _Porte dont je n'aurais pas à me soucier si ces vieux croutons n'en avaient pas abusé lors de la Revolution Pourpre._ Loin de l'idiotie qu'il jouait, Kisuke interprétait correctement le silence des trois autres chefs de Clan d'ordinaire si enclin à le contrarier. Pour prendre le pouvoir, ces derniers avaient ouvert la porte, fragilisant à jamais les sceaux, et si leur pays connaissait à présent des difficultés pour maintenir les Yokais en respects, c'était de leur fait. Mais bien sur, cette révélation serait compromettante révélé au public, aussi, elle dormait dans sa main comme une carte à abattre. Les quatre Maisons et lui se confrontait sur nombre de sujet, mais sur la Porte et sa gestion jamais... aucun des partis avait quelque chose a y gagner. _Mais Bien sur il ne doit pas le savoir lui, il est jeune._

« Vandenreich » énonça Sora emplit de défi, comme si ce mots seul, cette incantation allait soulever les foules et déterminer sa victoire.

L'Empereur manqua de s'étouffer en buvant une gorgé de breuvage. « Le Vandenreich n'est pas une priorité » s'esclaffa t il « C'est un peuple étranger parfaitement neutre » _Il n'attaqueront certainement pas, j'ai veillé à ce qu'autre chose les ils ne doivent pas être au courant._ Il retient un sourire machiavélique. _Non définitivement le Vandenreich ne constituait pas une menace_. Du moins pour le moment.

« Le Vandenreich n'est pas un peuple pacifique »insista l'autre en se levant et en tapant sur la table. Le monarque enviait cette énergie qui chez lui, avait déserté suite à de trop nombreuses réunions et problèmes. Cependant, sa patience arrivait a sa limite. Il devait couper court cette mascarade d'argumentation, passer à autre chose, autrement le Sommet ne prendrait absolument pas la forme qu'il souhaitait. _Ce qui serait contrariant_.

« Tout comme ces maisons qui entretiennent quelques hostilités à mon égard » Il offrit son visage le plus aimable et le plus agréable, ôtant de son intonation les reliants d'exaspération qui menaçait d'y poindre. « Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de gouverner »assena t il froidement. « Maintenant parlons d'autre chose, si vous le voulez bien, pourriez vous vous rassoir »

« Nous ne pouvons leur laisser le temps de se préparer aux combats! Vous l'avez dit vous même nous somme en avance, c'est le moment opportun pour les éradiquer définitivement » Cria t il faisant fit de l'ordre précédant. Son supérieur s'obligea a la courtoisie. _Ce petit morveux est en train de me faire perdre ma patience._

« J'ai bien conscience des griefs de cette contré à notre encontre. » répliqua t il posément sans accorder le moindre regard à l'insolent qui piétinait sur place, espérant. « Cependant d'autres forces biens plus sombres et autrement plus dangereuses se préparent dans l'ombre. Pensez vous réellement que vos moeurs de noble conquérant et vaniteux soient plus importantes? L'Ennemis progresse.. »

« Quel Ennemis? Une créature que l'on ne voit même pas! Un nuage de superstition, du vent ! Vous êtes perdu dans un monde fantasque. Vous êtes hors du temps! Vos fantaisies vont nous conduire à la ruine. Mon fief borde la frontière du Vandenreich, et je n'ai pas la force de les contrer seul! J'ai le devoir de protéger mes gens. Vous ne pouvez pas nous tourner le dos ainsi! Si il prennent Hatta, Alice sera la prochaine cible. »

L'empereur le reconsidéra nouvellement. _Sora Inoue...Tu es prêt a prendre ton peuple en otage pour comblé tes aspirations de guerre?_

« Vous avez entrainé des soldats capables de vaincre des chimères au lieux des humains. Regardez le résultat! Vous ne valez pas mieux que le Roi Fou! »

Shinji se tendit d'un coup. _Il va trop loin la._ Le Capitaine s'avança vers le garnement qui loin d' être intimidé, le défiait du regard. _Tu vas le regretter ça mon petit, je vais de casser le bras, ce sera une bonne leçon d'humilité pour toi, morveux._ Alors qu'il allait exécuter son plan, le bras de son monarque lui coupa la route, et un geste le congédia. Le blond serra les dent de frustration mais musela ses contestations. Au regard de la scène qui se jouait, il serait mal venu que les directives du monarque soient remises en cause par un garde du corps. _Précisément au moment ou il doit affirmer son autorité devant un rokie._

« Peut être. » admit tranquillement Kisuke. « Mais depuis 13 ans que le pays est sous mon commandement, il est prospère, les récoltes abondent et aucune crise ne souille de sang l'herbe de nos champs fertiles » Il posa théâtralement son index sur sa lèvre, avant de continuer candide. « Le roi Fou n'a pas fait mieux j'en ai bien peur »

« Les autres nations nous traitent de Couard. On parle de nous comme du « jadis grand pays qui à présent se tait la queue entre les jambes !» » _Mais quel garçon buté._

« Les autres nations sont en guerre permanente et n'ont pas une connexion avec le monde d'en bas sous leurs pieds » _Cependant il n'a pas tord, cette image est mauvaise pour notre futur rôle international..Et plus encore pour ma tête qui risque de voler, les Oracien sont aussi nationaliste après tout..._

«Encore ces Chimères? Savez vous combien notre image souffre de votre passivité ? Commercer avec nos voisins devient impossible! Ils osent nous proposer des termes ignominieux par connaissance de nos manques de ressources et de puissances armées! »

« Oh, voila qui est surprenant » persifla l'empereur dont les mots ressemblaient a présent à des lames affutées. « Comment pouvez vous lié la balance et l'épée? » continua t il retournant à de meilleurs sentiments, sont brusque changement d'humeur avait frigorifié la salle. « Le commerce est l'art de la négociation. Pour faire des affaires il faut savoir parler, pas se battre. Vous ne lisez pas assez, c'est pour cela que vos parlementions n'aboutissent pas. »

« Et vous vous restez plongé dans des récits fantastiques, c'est cela que vous faites le pitre au lieux de regarder la réalité en face! » explosa le noble. Perdant toute contenance, il saisit pas le col le monarque. Ce dernier jugula son reflex premier et abaissa son Tessen, qu'il aurait naturellement amener à sectionner la nuque de son opposant. Hyori, elle; loin de cette maitrise de soi, bondit en avant, son corps réalisant au stimuli visuel.

« Eloignez vous de l'Empereur je vous prit. »Ordonna t elle sèchement, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir l'avant bras du noble qui ne la considéra même pas.

« Empereur ? » pouffa ce dernier mauvais, il étira une torve grimace. Il parcourut la salle du regard, conscient que tous se ralliait à sa cause sur ce point précis. Parfaitement connaisseur de ses actions, et de la ou il portait son attaque. En pleine possession de ses moyens, sachant qu'il ferait mal. « Il n'est pas Empereur. Ce n'est qu'un bâtard »

« Oter votre main immédiatement » répéta irrité Hyori qui perdait de sa patience et que le dénigrement de son empereur fâchait sérieusement. Sans la présence des autres nobles, elle l'aurait déjà tué pour son insolence et ses injures, mais, elle apprenait l'étiquette, et tuer un noble n'était pas spécialement autorisé. « Autrement je verrai dans l'obligation de vous éloigner moi même. Sale petit... »

« Hyori, surveille tes propos » Intervient Shinji qui sentait sa subordonné échauffée et potentiellement dangereuse. Il lui l'obligea à lâcher prise et à se retirer à leur position initiale. Chose qu'elle fit en grognant « Je suis infiniment désolé » s'excusa t il platement et faussement. « néanmoins si votre main reste ainsi accrochée au col de mon maitre... » Un éclair surpris Sora qui rétracta subitement sa prise, une douleur piquante irritant son poignet effiloché. Une entailles saignait. _Avec quoi?_ « Je ne vous avertirai pas, je la couperai » sora écarquilla les yeux, prit de court. « Ce serait regrettable » _Avec quoi m'a t il coupé?_ Il avait beau regarder l'homme, il ne portait pas d'arme. _Serait il possible? Ses ongles ?_

« N'avez vous rien à dire vous autre! » S'écria t il blanc et refroidit alors qu'il regagnait sa place comme un enfant pris en faute bougonnant contre une injustice. « Que Kyoraku se taise soit! mais vous, Kuchiki-dono? Shihōin-dono? » insista t il plein d'espoir. Sa solitude lui semblait inconcevable, que les autres familles nobles tolèrent les ordres d'un usurpateur enrageait son incompréhension. Mais les deux interpellés n'exprimaient qu'un profond ennui. Leurs expériences respectives leur apportaient sagesse et ils savaient que les jérémiades d'un gosse impétueux n'aboutiraient pas.

« Je ne me prononcerai pas » commenta sommairement Kuchiki. Sa famille essuyait suffisamment de revers ses temps ci pour qu'il s'abstienne de mécontenter l'actuel monarque. De plus, la fidélité pour lui, représentait la plus pure des dignités et des fiertés. Le credo de sa famille stipulait « Si c'est pour ma fierté, Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas détruire », aussi pour honorer ce serment, il acceptait quelques menus sacrifices. Lui même supportait l'action de renforcement des Omoiyji du monarque, sa famille, une vielle famille d'Omoiyji rayonnant à travers elle.

Sora se tourna vers son dernier espoir. « Moi j'ai quelque chose à annoncer. » intervient Shihōin-sama. Il donna des directives à voix basse à une domestique qui s'empressa d'opiner prestement de la tête, accomplissent la besogne exigée. Un froncement de sourcil signifia l'appréhension et la curiosité de l'empereur, qui suspicieux resserra sa prise sur son Tessen. « Kisuke-sama, je vous présente Shihōin Yūshiro »

A ces mots un jeune homme pénétra la salle. Petit, mais apprêté comme un Roi, il était embaumé de richesse et d'étoffes précieuses. Sa figure, droite mais légèrement bouffie, reflétait l'ambition et la determination malgré ses traits juvéniles. Son pas discipliné s'accompagnait du cliquetis régulier que produisait les pierreries de sa tenue s'entrechoquant. Il arborait l'innocence tachée par la responsabilité et le devoir, la nostalgie des premiers jours marquait sa peau fardé. Et sous la couche épaisse de l'éducation, perçait le regret de l'ignorance et de la chasteté.

 _Shihōin Yūshiro, mon frère._ Kisuke senti l' atroce morsure de la colère fleurir sous sa peau. Yūshiro, l'enfant qu'on lui avait arraché, son frère qu'on lui avait enlevé sous de faux prétextes, le petit être qu'il avait couvé dans ses première années, et profondément aimé, cette personne si spéciale, unique à le traiter comme de sang royal sans distinction, joyeux, enjouée et honnête, cette personne la se tenait face à lui. Contre lui. Elle lui opposait les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqué, elle lui jetait au visage sa négligence et ce qu'il considéré comme un échec cuisant. Il n'avait jamais pardonné qu'on lui dérobe son cadet, et découvrir qu'on avait monté son chère petit frère contre lui ranimait sa rancoeur. Son tessen craqua entre ses doigts.

 _Voila donc ce que tu cachais sous ta manche Shihōin ?_

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir petit frère, même si tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi » sourit il néanmoins, sincère. « Comment ce porte la contrée d'Hatta? »

« Je ne suis pas venu en visite de courtoisie Grand-Frère. » coupa court ce dernier, ce qui hérissa un peu plus le monarque contre le chef de clan qui le dévisageait satisfait. « Je réclame le trône de Cristal »

« Bien évidement. » _Ca n'aurait pas pu plus mal tombé_... Kisuke assassina le vieux Shihōin du regard, qui lui rendit poliment l'attention . _Soit damné vieux débris_!

* * *

 **Voila Voila,**

 **Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver vers ni novembre environ :)**

 **Pour mon projet de publier une petite carte ( qui vous sera bien utile par la suite, enfin je crois) je pense peut être faire un skyrock ( auquel cas je vous transmettrai le nom )**

 **Bon je suis toujours ouverte a vos remarques :p Et promis je mord/ grille/ lapide/ éviscérè/ trucide/ écartèle pas ! ;p enfin pas en publique ;p Et je suis en manque d'affection en ce moment donc je dis pas non a des encouragements XD**

 **Sinon, avis de recherche, j'ai plus de bêta et bon bah si quelqu'un se dévoue ( un fouuu/ ou une foooooole) j'accepte de lui vouer un culte virtuel!**

 **Gros bisous**


	3. Les miroirs feraient bien de réfléchir

**Coucou les amis :p**

 **Me revoilà (esquive un pot de fleur) avec la suite :) Et on peut dire que nous en avons bavé pour vous la pondre ;p Vous vous demandez pourquoi ce « on » énigmatique ? Non je ne suis pas encore schizophrène (quoi que) . C'est que la grande, l'illustre, la grandiose Kyan la renarde folle sama est accourue sur son beau clavier pour pourfendre les erreurs d'orthographe (oui plaignez la XD), incohérences, gaffes, et donner son avis, ses conseils et son soutien :p Donc vous pouvez la remercier parce que ce chapitre c'est aussi beaucoup d'elle :). Perso j'ai commencé mon culte XD ( se prosterne devant son icone à l'effigie d'un renard )**

 **Par ailleurs nous avons/allons entamer l'immense travail, lA tache colossale, que dis je nous allons nous attaquer à un Goliath féroce : re travailler Sang Bleu le Réveil de la bête . SI, je vous le jure, nous nous lançons dans ce dur labeur XD Donc, je sais qu'après quoi deux ou tois mois sans publication ça perd de son impact, mais attendez-vous à un ralentissement de publication ( Les pots de fleurs ça va mais pourriez-vous ranger ces couteaux ? XD)**

* * *

 **Sinon, réponse a Leelou-chan :) ( mais non je t'ai pas oublié)**

 **J'espère que tu suies encore Sang bleu afin que ce message te parvienne**

 **Merci ton petit mots qui rend mon cœur tout chaud :) ( on admire la rime). Non plus sérieusement, c'est sympas de commenter, et avouons-le, que mon univers te plaise me fais sacrement plaisir :)**

 **Je comprends que le rythme et plus particulièrement les transitions entre les personnages soient rapides, peut être parfois abruptes. Cependant je penses que ça c'est une de mes manies d'écriture les plus tenace XD Après comme je l'ai souligné plus haut, nous allons retravailler Sang Bleu, donc je pense que nous aborderons fatalement ce thème, surtout si les choses paraissent bancales ou mal posés ce qui est carrément gênant. ( une maison sans bonne fondation ça se casse la gueule) Voila.**

 **Ensuite, je pense ( mais il est difficile de se juger soit même) que ce chapitre prends plus de temps. Comme la j'ai l'impression de devenir nébuleuse ( c'est Kyan qui détint sur moi XD), je pense que ce chapitre ci pose plus les choses. Enfin j'espère XD**

 **N'hésites pas a commenter de nouveau, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses histoire de savoir si je fais fausse route :) Et même sans ça n'hésites pas à commenter tout court, ton regard critique est important :)**

 **En espérant que tu as put arriver jusqu'au bout de cette réponse ( la reine des pavés le retour),**

 **J'espère que la suite te plaira également**

* * *

 **Petit point graphique**

 _italique pensées des personnages_

 **Gras pensées partagées entre un Shiki et son maitre**

 **une double barre comme ça :**

* * *

 **signifie que c'est ancré dans le passé  
**

 **Sinon Bonne Lecture**

* * *

UN petit résumé pour la route: En ayant plus qu'assez des disputes perpétuelles entre Ichigo et son Shiki, Yoruichi les a envoyé fissa faire une mission. A la Capitale, Kisuke fait face à son cadet revenu pour déloger son postérieur du trône. Avec ce nouvel évènement, le petit pays d'Oraci est au bord de l'implosion. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, les Yokai projettent de dominer le monde. Y'a vraiment des centenaires ou il faut pas se lever !

* * *

Une œuvre d'art, la poignée

De ce sabre fier.

Comme on embellit le crime.

* * *

« GRIMMYYYYYYYY » La voix stridente, insupportable, intolérable martelait ses tympans éprouvés. Sa tête rentra dans ses épaules, tandis qu'un frisson hérissé le traversait. Il résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais cela aurait été admettre l'emprise de la naine sur lui. Hors de question. Le bleuté se prépara mentalement à son calvaire inévitable. Mais pourquoi devrait-il être présent pour la fête de ce soir déjà? Parce qu'il avait fortement contribué à la victoire que l'on célébrait...Mon dieu, s'il avait su devoir se coltiner la gamine, il aurait programmé une défaite. Quelle idée aussi, avait eu son Maitre, l'actuel empereur, de lui ordonner de servir le père de cette saleté comme lui même le temps de cette fichu campagne hein?

Le dit « Grimmy » ronchonna toute sa haine en se retournant, irrité. « Quoi, encore, morveuse? » Celle ci marchait, torse bombé, fière d'avoir su interpeller le bleuté qui pestait. Elle le rattrapa, peu soucieuse de son regard mauvais, simplement heureuse d'avoir toute son attention. Elle se planta devant lui, posa ses petites mains impérieuses sur ses hanches pouponnes, et, après un reniflement, déclara.

« Z'ai faim. Ze veux un gâteauuuu » Le général roula des yeux, retenant de justesse un juron. Quoi, il avait l'air de savoir faire la cuisine ? A la limite, il pouvait faire boucher, l'expérience sur les champs de batailles oblige, mais pâtissier ? En plus il détestait les sucreries. « Grimmy, un gâteau. » répéta l'enfant ne comprenant pas son manque d'entrain. Il lui semblait inconcevable qu'on n'adhère pas à cette envie géniale.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute » reparti hargneusement l'autre. « Et lâche moi » Il secoua brusquement sa jambe auquelle l'infernale créature s'agrippait. Cette dernière se réceptionna durement sur le sol, les yeux pleins d'extase tandis qu'elle se délectait de la sensation douloureuse qui se propageait dans son corps immature, un filet de bave coula sous l'impulsion de son bonheur. Grimmjow marmonna une litanie d'indécences dans sa barbe. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la seule gosse masochiste de la planète...

« C'est quoi une mazochiste » demanda l'enfant qui avait intercepté ce seul terme. La panthère soupira un grognement.

« Les sales gosses dans ton genre » élucida t il.

« Ah d'accord » accepta la petite après un hochement de tête appréciateur. Ça sonnait bien, et comme le mots était long, ça faisait classe. « Et pour le gâteau ? » D'un oeil ennuyé, l'Esprit jaugea la mioche. Il la connaissait, elle n'abandonnerai pas de sitôt sa nouvelle lubie, et il préférait éviter un nouveau sermon de l'emmerdeur Père, aussi il abdiqua à la demande de l'Emmerdeuse fille.

« Je ne sais pas en faire, demande à la cuisinière. »

« Elle peut pas à cauze de ze soir » Une veine de palpitation.

« Va voir ton père, il s'arrangera »

« Il est occupé » Ses dents se crispèrent.

« Demande à ta nounou »

« Elle veut pas avant le repas. » _Sale môme pourquoi tu obéis jamais hein?_ L'enfant minauda un visage mignon capable d'émouvoir une pierre, un doigt sur sa lèvre. Chose que lui trouva répugnante. « Et Ze veux mes gâteaux de riz... » Il explosa.

« Tu vas pas me dire que parmi tout ces putains d'invités à la con tu n'as trouvé que moi à emmerder de l'après midi »

« C'est quoi emmerder? »Il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux désespérés. L'enfant, cependant avait compris les autres dénominations, car elles fleurissaient souvent le langage de l'Esprit « Et papa à dit qu'il fallait pas dire de vilain mots. Ze vais tout dire. » Il lui lança son regard le plus torve et noir. Le paternel de la gamine était effrayant en colère, il préférait éviter de le mettre en pétard. A ce moment, il haïssait son maitre qui, le temps de cette campagne avait confié à cet homme tout droit sur lui. Et pas seulement parce que cela blessait son orgueil d'être traité comme une marchandise! « Mais p'être qu'avec un gâteau... » Il allait la tuer.

« D'accord, d'accord » concéda t il. « On va te trouver tes gâteaux de riz. » Dans ses méninges, il réfléchissait. Comment obtenir la précieuse pâte sucré ? Car, entendez-le bien, Grimmjow, la tempête que même la mort craignait ne cuisinerai JAMAIS un gâteau !

Bon, il ne serait pas qu'un général de renom, un esprit terrifiant, un être aussi réputé que lui, ne sache pas subtiliser un vulgaire assemblage de glucose. « Il doit surement y en avoir dans le cellier » résonna t il. « Attend moi là, je t'en rapporte et après tu fais plus chier. » En grand conquérant, le bleuté se mit en route sous l'émerveillement de l'enfant qui voyait en lui le héros de son estomac et un être sans peur capable de tenir tête à Nana ( sa nounou), qui, elle, la terrifiait.

Elle patienta quelques secondes avant de voir revenir le quador des cuisines...La rapidité d'exécution de l'esprit la sidéra. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu disparaitre et réapparaitre, et déjà, il lui rapportait le trophée. Comme un chevalier ramènerai à sa dulcinée un tribut pour la séduire. Ses joues rosirent, elle tendit ses mains, pleine d'espoir, son ventre gazouilla béatement d'anticipation, alors que l'homme musclé et imposant revenait vers elle...les mains vides.

« Dis morveuse, elle est ou la réserve déjà? »

* * *

La mioche l'éperonnait de ses petits pieds, elle le prenait pour son destrier, au sens littéral du terme, juchée sur ses épaules, elle pointait du doigt la direction. « Ztop » ordonna-t-elle soudain en chuchotant. « On z'approche, dizcrezion » Le bleuté roula des yeux. La porte du cellier se dressait face à lui, il espérait sincèrement y trouver les confiseries convoités. Son exaspération grimpa en flèche lorsqu'il remarqua le lourd verrou...Forcément, ce genre de lieu étaient fermés pour éviter les vols. Il évalua sa situation.

Il pouvait quérir l'intendant, le convaincre de lui ouvrir, vu sa réputation, il n'aurait pas à trop le forcer pour le persuader de lui obéir… Oui, mais cela signifiait le trouver, donc garder cette saleté de cafard sur le dos encore un moment. Il sentit distinctement un filet de mucus lui humidifier les cheveux… Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Aussi, avec délicatesse et « dizcrezion », le bleuté opta pour la démarche la plus efficace… Il défonça la porte.

Il déposa la garnement au sol. « Bon, va chopper ce que tu veux, on détale après » Aux anges, la petite s'exécuta sous son regard amusé. _Pour une fois qu'elle obéit_. Elle ressorti les bras semblants crouler sous la masse colossale de victuailles, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Grimmjow s'étonna de la quantité sélectionnée par ce petit bout de rien. « T'es sur d'avoir besoin d'autant ? » Elle hocha énergiquement la tête. Considérant que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mangé de ration humaine, il jugea la portion normale. Sans un mots, il remit en place la porte, qui, après pareille traitement faisait pâle mine, puis s'en alla. La gamine derrière lui rythmait ses pas de bruits de mastications peu ragoûtant.

« Tu vas encore me suivre longtemps » fini-t-il pas demander, excédé.

« Bah ze voulait les manzer avec Grimmy. Tu vas pas les manzer avec moi? » La détresse de la remarque désarma le pauvre général. Déstabilisé par cette conjecture au antipode de son milieu de prédilection peuplé de mort et de sang, il cligna bêtement des yeux. Puis, fataliste, prit la môme dans ses bras, et d'un sonido maîtrisé les mena dans un coin reculé du jardin. Manquerait plus qu'on les chope à manger des friandises pour qu'il perde toute sa crédibilité.

« Grimmy t'es un magizien! » s'exclama le marmot émerveillé. « Tu peux te téléporzeter! » Elle le contempla avec toute l'estime et le respect réservé au héros de conte. Il ricana.

« Ouais, et si tu m'embête trop, je te fais pousser des oreilles d'âne » Immédiatement, elle avala de travers, les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent d'horreur, et ses deux minottes palpèrent les orifices auditifs. Grimmjow pouffa face à cette figure catastrophée. Comme le ricanement de son acolyte ne tarissait pas, elle compris la plaisanterie et s'insurgea à grand renfort de cris.« T'es pas un magizien! » s'époumona-t-elle. « Eux, y sont zentils, toi t'es un zorzier! »

L'hilarité de l'autre de se calma que bien plus tard. Voyant que l'enfant boudait, des gâteaux rembourrant ses abajoues, il s'attendrit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Comme elle restait contrariée, il lui chatouilla le ventre. Aussitôt, l'attitude de la fillette se métamorphosa, elle recracha toute sa nourriture en riant à s'en faire exploser les côtes. _Putain, elle va nous faire repérer_. L'infernale Nana, apparut au coin de leur cachette. _Bah, ça aura pas été long._ La môme avala de travers, livide face à Nana qui les assommait d'un flux de reproches critiques.

« Ainsi, vous quittez vos leçon de danse pour vous empiffrer? » acheva la domestique hystérique. Devant la mine penaude de la gamine, elle s'adoucit. Mais cela fut de courte durée, car l'enfant venait de discrètement s'enfourner une confiserie. « Et vous vous moquez de moi en plus ! Que vais-je dire à votre professeur! Il est parti, furieux ! C'est le cinquième professeur de danse qui se désiste! » Voyant le peu d'impact de sa tirade, elle confisqua le panier de victuaille que la môme serrait entre ses griffes.

« Je n'aime pas la danze » argua la petite, et sur ce point Grimmjow la rejoignait. « Ze préfère le zeval! Rend moi les gâteaux, Nana! »

« Alors comme ça mademoiselle n'aime pas la danse ? Mademoiselle préfère l'équitation et manger des gâteaux à longueur de temps! Mais Mademoiselle doit faire comme toute les jeunes filles respectables! Elle doit apprendre les bonnes manières! Celles qui conviennent à votre rang! » Le bleuté repéra le père de la gosse qui approchait, surement attiré par le sermon de l'autre chouette mais se garda bien de la prévenir. Le père n'aimait pas que l'on gronde sa précieuse fille, lui passant tous ses caprices. La panthère présentait que la carrière de Nana allait couper court.

Comme la dioptrie de l'intendante ne s'achevait pas, et que la gosse menaçait de pleurer, ce que Grimmjow avait appris à redouter, surtout en présence du paternel, il déroba leur trophée alimentaire des serres de cette employée déchaînée. _Marquer des_ _points auprès du vieux me fera pas de mal_.

« Que... » La pauvre femme chercha les denrées dont le poids ne l'appesantissait plus. Elle fut choquée de voir le Shiki, un sourire carnassier, le tendre à sa maîtresse qui accueilli le cadeau comme une relique et sécha ses larmes. Grimmjow sembla satisfait, surtout lorsqu'il capta le hochement d'approbation du paternel. « Et vous, vous assistez cette enfant dans ses bêtises ! » s'indigna Nana main sur les hanche. Le Shiki haussa les épaules, conscient du regard sévère qu'adressait le père de la mioche à Nana, dont elle même ne percevait rien. Pauvre femme.

« Ze suis pas une enfant! » contra en zozotant la susnommées. Grimmjow la dévisagea, surpris qu'elle soutienne de tel propos alors qu'elle ne savait même pas parler correctement. « Ze suis pas une enfant » répéta t elle ses yeux lançant des éclairs car elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite d'enfant alors qu'elle était grande.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Nana « Et qu'êtes vous donc ? »

La petite sembla un instant plongé dans ses réflexions, puis son visage s'éclaira. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Grimmy en lui levant son pouce, ce qui fit craindre à l'autre le pire. Une goutte de sueur froide le glaça. « Ze suis mazochiste! » La respiration de l'assistance se gela.

« Grimmjow » menaça le paternel, tandis que la mioche créait des bulles de baves, fière de son effet, et que Nana, eu l'intelligence de se faire toute petite. La mioche vomi soudainement, elle avait trop mangé et cela renforça l'aura funeste de son père.

Grimmjow fut sur de deux choses:

Nami venait de conserver son emploi

Le vieux allait le tuer.

 _Chienne de vie._

* * *

Ichigo papillonna des yeux. Un instant auparavant, Yoruichi lui souriait mystérieusement et à présent, il faisait face à une pâle prairie jalonnée de colline douce à l'herbe sèche jaunâtre, et plus loin, il distinguait nettement une chaîne de montagnes enneigées. Un cris d'aigle le surprit, l'oiseau de proie passa au dessus de leur position sous ses yeux ahuris. Le vent agitait férocement les brins malmenés par l'aridité à ses pieds chaussés, le souffle poussait sur son dos frissonnant. Il se retourna pour faire face à un gouffre immense. Un bruit d'eau, furieuse, caractéristique, s'élevait de l'abîme. En contrebas, la rivière Baist, prisonnière du canyon abrupte et meurtrier tapait contre son lit. Ichigo recula de trois pas, peu désireux de rester aussi proche du ravin qui faisait, par sa dangerosité, un emblème de la région.

Il se sentait puissant, comme sur le toit du monde. Son Zanpakuto accroché dans son dos lui donnait une illusion de domination suprême. Depuis cette cime, il avait l'impression concrète de pouvoir défaire le destin lui même. Grimmjow, qui suivait le fils de ses pensées, allait lui rappeler sa véritable valeur, mais le sort était sarcastique aujourd'hui, il n'eut pas besoin d'offrir la bouche.

Une crampe abominable plia en deux l'arrogant adolescent tandis qu'il rendait, sous le regard amusé de son Shiki, le contenue de son repas du midi. **Ah il est beau le fleuron des Omoyijis** se moqua Grimmjow un sourire carnassier aux babines, **Un petit Senkamon et il n'y a plus personne.** Le susnommé, sa nausée calmée, le fusilla du regard. **Ta gueule Grimm**. Mais cela contribua à l'hilarité de son Esprit. Ichigo abdiqua, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. En outre, balancer son Shiki du haut de la falaise ne le tuerai pas. Malheureusement.

Ichigo se redressa. S'il ne se trompait pas, cette rivière ténébreuse était celle de Baist, cela incluait que les chaînes de montagnes au loin était celle de Paskalak, la limite entre Alice, à l'ouest, et Haga, à l'est. D'ailleurs la courbure du ravin qui fonçait vers ces dernières confirma sa thèse. Ce qui signifiait que Faust était surement la bas et au delà devait se dresser Merveille. Par conséquent...

« Dis-moi, Ichigo » interrompit son Shiki dont la voix sombre mais lente alerta son Maitre. Il était si rare que ce dernier l'interpelle sans insulte, aussi sobrement et presque intimement. « Azura, c'est ou exactement? » L'adolescent fut désarçonné par la question, puis il réalisa qu'Azura était un petit village, et que si lui en connaissait la localisation, s'était parce qu'il y siégeait un monastère qu'il avait étudié en cours. Les manuels prétendaient que le monastère possédait une relique datant du règne de Carthare le glorieux, le fondateur, mais lui n'y croyait pas. D'ailleurs, Ichigo avouait ses lacunes en Histoire, la matière ne le séduisant pas.

« Et bien à partir d'ici, il faut longer Baist jusqu'au col de Faust, puis suivre la rivière des Fous » le corps de Grimmjow se tendit. Ichigo ralenti son articulation. _Qu'es ce qu'il a encore?_ « Azura est à proximité du pont des Fous » Les poings du bleuté se serrèrent à la plus grande stupéfaction de son possesseur. « Il y a un problème? »

« Non aucun! » s'empressa de grogner Grimmjow, sur les nerfs. Son ton sec dissuada Ichigo d'approfondir le sujet « Aucun problème » C'était une plaisanterie! Pourquoi, de tous les lieux auquel ils devaient se rendre était celui là en particulier! Le lieux ou Carthare l'avait vendu, le lieux ou il s'était fait capturer, le putain de lieux où… Non, il ne devait pas y penser. « Mettons-nous en route » Il entama le pas furieusement.

Ichigo resta quoi, incapable de saisir quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son compagnon.

* * *

 **Extrait choisis de la correspondance secrète de la Prêtresse et de l'Empereur.**

Cher Yoruichi, Dame parmi toutes,

Le Seigneur Fukaku a encore frappé, il a épinglé le coeur d'Ophélie de Grande Voix, la fille de l'ambassadeur du Royaume des 11. D'ailleurs, savez-vous comment cette dernière nommait sa patrie? : Les 11 couronnes, si ce n'est pas surprenant. Bref, le pauvre chérubin ne sait comment obtenir les grâces du père de sa dulcinée, à croire que c'est lui qu'il courtise! Toute la soirée fut rythmée par les joutes du père, les valorisations de la filles, et les tentatives piètres de ce jeune homme pour séduire beaux-papa! (...) Je t'ais de nombreux éléments de ces potins de cour, pas par manque d'investissement, pensez-vous, mais par manque de temps. Tessei me surveille au moins autant que Nami ne vous supervise.

(...)

Bon dieux que vous avez loupé une belle soirée, pleines de rebondissements et de récits de voyages chez Gueinrei. Vous savez, il revenait du Royaumes des 11, où il avait séjourné en raison de quelques contrats d'entreprises. Il a promis de vous rendre hommage avant de retourner au Royaume des 11. Normalement sa missive devrait vous parvenir dans la semaine, par hiboux, selon son habitude. Sincèrement, Gueinrei ne cesse de me surprendre, il ne reste que le temps d'un mois en Oraci, le temps de régler ses affaires ici avant de repartir tout aussitôt. Sa fougue le conduit à tenir d'ambitieux discours. Saviez-vous que le Royaume entretient commerce avec l'autre continent? Incroyable, non? Gueinrei nous a fait étalage de quelques une de ses acquisitions, elles valent le coup d'oeil. Accueillez-le, je crois que ces aventures peuvent nous être profitable. Mais avant cela, je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est passé à cette fameuse soirée avec la Duchesse de Iru

(...) Alors? Ne trouvez vous pas cela croustillant? Moi, je savoure cette épopée! (...)

Votre dernière lettre m'a laissé pantois. Que le 13e et son Maître n'est toujours pas atteint l'Osmose, quelle surprenante nouvelle. Je ne pensais pas possible que deux âmes puissent être si mal accordés. Pourtant, il l'a invoqué... L'ambiance doit valoir le détour dans le Pavillon de l'Oubli. Je suis sur que vous y trouvez votre amusement. Nami m'a relégué quelqu'une de vos farces... Comme je regrette de ne pouvoir vous épauler dans vos entourloupes. J'ai savouré votre dernière trouvaille: remplacer son shampoing par de la sauce piquante, quelle idée merveilleusement originale. Je vois que Grimmjow et vous même vous alignez sur ce point ci. Cependant, tentez de ne pas trop pousser à bout ce pauvre enfant, son père m'assourdit de reproches. (Mais, si vous tenez réellement à outrepasser mon conseil, je recommande de placer un tampon au préalable enduit de colle dans l'entrebâillement d'un shogi et d'amener le jeune Kurosaki à pénétrer la salle.)

Pour revenir à ces jeunes gens, vous recevrez bientôt la visite de courtoisie de ce cher Aizen. Inutile de vous recommandez d'éloigner Grimmjow. Que diriez vous de leur confier une mission en extérieur ? Cela favoriserait peut être une meilleur entente entre nos jeunes amis, et nous prémunirait de quelques destructions à Olympéa...

Tant que cela me traverse l'esprit, j'ai accompli vos volontés, vous me savez votre obligé. Comme la petite Inoue n'interfère pas avec les affaires des Maisons, et que nos quatre grands amis logent à la capitale dans leurs manoirs respectifs jusqu'à la cérémonie de majorité de votre cadet, personne n'a vu d'objection à ce qu'elle fasse comme bon lui semble. Sa dynamique d'esprit la pousse à l'action, elle s'ennuyait horriblement au château, aussi, a-t-elle accueilli ma proposition de visite avec un entrain décuplé. Je lui ait fourni Des chevaux robustes pour elle et sa garde du corps.

Au passage, lui auriez vous déjà parlé d'Azura au cour de votre correspondance ? Je vous sait proche, toute les deux, depuis que vous l'avez introduite à la cour à sa majorité, et étrangement, elle connaissait Azura de nom. Or, ce village perdu n'attise aucune curiosité, aussi, je vous soupçonne humblement d'avoir contribué à cet étrange phénomène. Par pitié, épargnez-moi un arrêt cardiaque , vos manigances ne lui feront aucun mal?

Cette enfant n'a de commun avec son frère que le nom, malgré une cuisine meurtrière, je ne sens en elle aucune velléité d'assassinat. Aussi, j'espère que votre ingénieux stratagème, dont vous me taisez vicieusement le but et le contenu, ne lui porteront pas ombrage. Cependant, je doute que nous puissions la compter de nos amis. Sa fidélité va à sa contré plus qu'à un dirigeant, du moins, c'est que j'ai cru comprendre à la Fête de Gueinrei.

J'ai remi une lettre à ce dernier destiné à l'ambassadeur de Mercure. Je pense qu'un approfondissement des relations entre Oraci et le Royaume des 11 peut favoriser un commerce fructifiant.(...) Nos récoltes abondantes nous permettent ce genre d'initiative, toutefois, votre avis sur la question demeure le bienvenue.

Votre oeil perçant a ciblé une nouvelle fois correctement. Wa refuse que renouveler leur contrat, il faudra bientôt renégocier les traités de douanes avec eux sur le bois. Heureusement que vos oreilles ont capté cette information. Nous avons très peu de forêt, et avec les incendies de cet été, je crains une pénurie. (...) Pourriez-vous envoyer des émissaires de la Racine pour la protection de notre ambassadeur? L'Armée est monopolisée à Heart afin de rassurer le seigneur Inoue, et depuis la Crise du Muguet, les Omoyiji sont déployés dans tout le pays. (...)

La Cité Interdite de Wei a envoyé une missive concernant la religion de notre état. Il juge notre manière « d'accoupler ensemble deux monstres et un sage » indigne et « n'engendrant que profanation et dénie ». (...) Tout cela pour conclure, Wei réclame la venue de notre chef religieux, à savoir vous, ma belle amie. Je vous laisse maître de la réponse appropriée. Sachez cependant qu'un refus serait préjudiciable.

Par ailleurs, la Porte des Shu s'est affaibli, parait-il. Apparement, les Portes du monde entier tremblent simultanément… Le retour de notre cher petit frère tombe au plus mal. J'aurais apprécié le revoir sous d'autre auspices, mais ma malédiction se prolonge… Surveillez vos arrières. J'ai peu confiance en nos hommes. Leurs coeurs sont vacillants, je crains que les choses ne s'enveniment avec le retour de notre cadet commun. Son esprit entier semble avoir été happé par votre père, je ne le reconnais ni de visage, il a tant grandi, ni d'esprit… Les jours heureux ou il me réclamait pour ses jeux semblent dissipés dans son ambition rageuse… N'y voyez aucune rancoeur, mais il semble que ce soit votre père qui détient les ficelles de sa haine. Mes sentiments à l'égard de votre aïeux se dégradent encore, parfois des envies d'assassinats dansent dans mon esprit, et il faut tout mon amour pour vous afin de faire taire cette mélodie alléchante. Heureusement, l'annonce de la candidature de notre cher petit frère n'est pas encore rendue publique, néanmoins, je fais confiance aux bruits de couloirs, l'information ne sera sécrète qu'une semaine, tout au plus. Et là, commenceront les vrais ennuis.

Inutile de te recommander de brûler cette lettre.

Ton aimé, Kisuke

* * *

 **L'Atlas du Monde, p 31**

Le Royaume des 11

Le Royaume des 11 est dirigé par 11 cités-états réparties sur le territoire: Venus, Neptune, Mercure, Mars, Diane, Baccus, Minerve, Ceres, Vulcain, Uranus et Apollon. Ces cités sont indépendantes, et possèdent des législations qui leurs sont propres. Elles forment la Ligue. Cette dernière est régi par le Conseil. Chacune de ces cités à une voix au Conseil qui est une institution votant les décisions concernant l'ensemble du pays. Le Conseil est basé à Jupiter, la ville neutre .

Le Royaume des 11 est répartie sur deux territoires.

La Métropole, qui en est la partie la plus petite enclavée entre la partie Nord d'Oracie: Chesterfield au sud, et la contré de Wei au nord et à l'ouest, la Mer des Couronnes à l'est. Il faut également noter que le pays n'est séparé de la contré d'Haiga que par le détroit maritime du Chapelier. Le pays a également une petite frontière avec Wu à ouest. Cette zone abrite les citées de Minerve, Mars, Mercure et Vulcain.

L'autre partie du pays est la Colonie, qui est une île immense sur la Mer des Couronnes, à mis-chemin entre les deux Continents. Cette zone, bien plus vaste, concentre les autres cités-états ainsi que celle de Jupiter.

La force des 11 couronnes réside dans la délocalisation des activités , et des routes commerciales approvisionnées. Chaque citée s'orgeuillissait de la production locale d'un produit dont elle avait le monopole. Ainsi, la ville de Baccus produit d'excellent vin, du fait de son climat favorable, et la cité de Vulcain, à proximité des mines, regroupe des artisans et des forgerons.

* * *

Yoruichi regardait les dernières braises de la lettres se dissoudre dans le feu de sa pipe. Elle lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle s'ennuyait. Pour cette ancienne courtisane, l'ennui était un ennemis autrement plus mortelle que du venin. Elle s'autorisa une distraction, et confectionna une grue en papier avec le rapport du monastère de Minastorik. Nami fit peser sur elle le poids de son mécontentement, la secrétaire, et amie, surveillait qu'elle accomplisse bien ses devoirs administratifs… La Prêtresse détestait la paperasse. Quand les garçons logeaient au domaine, elle les utilisait comme excuse pour passer outre ce devoir. La suppléante apporta une tasse de thé qu'elle posa délicatement sur le bureau encombré des multiples dossiers en retard.

« Madame » osa-t-elle demander, la Prêtresse releva la tête, auparavant faussement noyée dans les documents. « Pourquoi les y avoir envoyés? » Le regard interrogatif de la noble poussa Nami a poursuivre. « Ne me faites pas croire que personne d'autre de plus approprié ne pouvait s'en charger. »

« Et bien Nami, te manqueraient-ils déjà? » La susnommé bégaya son indignation. Amusée, la noble laissa filtrer un rire fort et franc, presque brusque. Bien que Nami n'avait cessé de critiquer la présence de ces deux « fauteurs de troubles », elle se préoccupait de leur devenir, et souvent, avait oeuvré pour eux dans l'ombre. Ses protestations et récriminations pour la forme n'avaient aucune fondation. Yoruichi la soupçonnait même d'apprécier grandement ces « troubles fêtes ».

« Ces deux là ont besoin d'un peu d'air » commença-t-elle. « Et de solitude. Après dix mois de surveillance constante dans un monastère, ils méritent quelques petites vacances » Nami parut septique, et sa mine dubitative arracha un nouveau rire à sa supérieure.

« Je présume donc que c'est par hasard que Merveille n'est qu'à deux jours de marche de leur localisation »

« Azura est donc si proche ? » rebondi innocemment la noble en jouant avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

« Cessez de jouer les imbéciles. » Les orbes de Nami s'obscurcirent. « Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi le monastère a demandé de l'aide. »

« Un de leur moine à disparu et il soupçonne un Yokai d'où leur demande de soutien. » La gérante d'Olympéa apposa son sceau sur un autre document. Nami la divertissait, et la faire enrager apportait de la fantaisie dans ce bureau, décidément trop austère. Cependant, sa sagacité était une plaie. Elle maudissait Kisuke pour la lui avoir mit dans les pattes.

« Yoruichi-sama, vous savez bien que je ne parle pas de cela » La noble fit une moue ennuyée. Évidemment, se faire plus bête qu'elle n'était ne marchait pas avec sa si observatrice déléguée. « Ils souhaitaient un élément efficace… Je doute que ces deux-là correspondent à ce critère. » Yoruichi abdiqua, consciente que Nami de lâcherai pas l'affaire.

« En vérité j'ai reçus une lettre de Kisuke. » avoua la noble. « Les évènements de la capitale l'inquiète, et avec la visite de ce cher Sosuke, il préférerait que Grimmi ne soit pas ici. » Nami hocha la tête d'un air entendu, néanmoins, Yoruichi devina que cela ne suffirait pas à combler la curiosité de sa secrétaire. « De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que la Princesse Inoue se rendait à Merveille, elle transitera par Azura selon ses propres voeux. »

Nami la repris sur ce point. « Vous avez cru comprendre ? Dans votre dernière lettre, vous suggériez à Kisuke de pousser cette enfant à se rendre à Merveille en passant par Azura, pourtant. »

De surprise, Yoruichi laissa une bidonnent peu distingué lui agiter les côtes. « C'est que tu es bien renseignée, ma petite Nami! Une vrai petite fouineuse, je comprend pourquoi ce renard de Kisuke tenait à ce que tu assistes. » Elle cessa graduellement de se boyauter, reprenant un ton plus sérieux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'Ichigo et elle doivent se rencontrer. D'où mon petit stratagème. »

« Vous avez « l'intuition »? » répéta Nami qui connaissait les dons divinatoires de sa maîtresse. Ses intuitions se révélaient généralement prémonitoires. Surtout depuis qu'elle lisait dans le Miroir. « J'espère juste qu'ils ne feront pas ombrage à notre monastère dans ce cas. Choisir de les envoyer eux plutôt qu'un membre de la Racine pourrait avoir été une erreur, de plus, rien ne dit que Kisuke approuvera votre choix. Vous ne lui avait pas dit dans votre fair par que c'était pour y faire rencontrer ces deux-là. Il semblait tenir à ce que le 13e reste en marge des affaires. » C'était cette raison qui avait poussé Yoruichi a placer les deux énergumènes dans le pavillon de l'Oubli. Ce dernier, éloigné dans les hauteurs des cimes sylvestre du Mont Olympe les écartaient de la ville, du centre, et du monastère principale ou la Prêtresse entretenait sa cour.

Une nouvelle fois, un rire tonitruant secoua la Prêtresse. « Mais c'est que tu as tout lu en plus! » Les joues de Nami rosirent de gêne, ne sachant si cette remontrance brocardée en était vraiment une. « Effectivement, Kisuke ignore que l'objectif de cette virée est la rencontre d'Ichigo et de la Princesse, mais je doute qu'il me contredise, et puis l'idée d'éloigner Ichigo d'Olympéa, elle, vient de lui. Quant à la Racine... » Elle fit mine de réfléchir brièvement.

L'organisation militaire du pays se divisait en plusieurs grandes institutions militaires distinctes. Dont trois importantes: le Gotei, l'Armée et la Racine. Le Gotei, sous les ordres du Commandant suprême se divisait en treize divisons avec des spécificités. Cette milice pouvait aussi prendre en charge des affaires humaines, et celle relative au maintien de l'ordre spirituel. De l'Armée, sous les ordres de l'Empereur, dépendait les interventions militaires internationales et relatives aux humains. L'Armée sélectionnait des combattants redoutables mais sans la Vue. Enfin, la Racine était une milice religieuse dépendant de la Prêtresse et du temple d'Olympéa. Cette dernière était un héritage de temps ancien où la religion jouait un rôle prépondérant. Cependant, son influence décroissait. Enfin, jusqu'à recensement. Depuis la crise du muguet, la porte fragilisée laissait filtrer plus de Yokais. Les services surchargés du Gotei leur reléguait de plus en plus de tache. Légalement, Ichigo appartenait au Gotei, mais comme il n'était affecté à aucune division, Yoruichi se permettait d'user de lui comme un membre de la Racine.

« Azura se moque bien de qui j'envoie tant que leur demande est satisfaite. » déclara t elle. « Je suis sûr qu'ils ne dédaigneront pas l'aide d'un Omoiyji. » La noble sirota tranquillement sa boisson chaude, râlant sur son manque de sucre. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, elle était même confiante quand à la réussite de cette mission. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle devait maintenir le duo éloigné des hautes sphères, avec le retour de son cadet à la cour, la menace planait sur la position de Kisuke, et sur sa tête. Si son frère accédait au trône, nul doute que son père éliminerait l'Empereur actuel, par crainte d'un coup d'état ou de contestation. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne pouvait contester la légitimité de Kisuke. Son frère n'ayant pas atteint sa majorité, seul le fils de sang mélé pouvait légitimement assurer la régence ou le mandat, le terme différait selon que la personne soit pour ou contre sa déchéance. Mais avec la majorité de son frère, la place de Kisuke soulevait des questions, sa mère, prostituée, tachant son statut. Si Kisuke abdiquait, il signerait leur arrêt de mort à tous les deux, mais si il préservait son trône, le pays courait à la guerre civile.

Dans les deux cas, Grimmjow allait rapidement devenir un enjeux majeur, il ne devait pas tomber entre les mains de leurs opposants. Symbole de pouvoir et de puissance, ses facultés de combattant, mais aussi sa réputation galvaniserai les troupes. Le 13e signe avait mené de grande bataille toute victorieuse et élevait ses contractants au rang d'icône. Tous avait foulé le monde de leur botte et vécus de grands destins. De plus, l'implication de Grimmjow dans la Tragédie de Merveille, cet évènement encore sombre de l'Histoire, ne faisait aucun doute. La restriction qu'on avait apposé sur sa mémoire, ainsi que l'intérêt que lui portait Aizen, laissait supposer qu'il savait quelque chose de dangereux… et d'intriguant.

« Tu sais, Nami. » conclu-t-elle le sourire énigmatique. « Je crois que la tempête qui se prépare ne touchera pas que les humains... » L'interpellé la contempla, interloquée.

 _Comment ça, pas que les humains?_

* * *

Un rire résonna avec le sarcasme palpitant et joueur d'un chat dédaigneux. _Pas maintenant._ Elle devait s'éloigner. Elle devait se calmer. C'était impossible, la débauche transformait la crise en élixir, le proscrit en bésoin, l'indicible en devoir. Elle glissait dans un décadent afflux de sensation enjôleuses, douces, tentatrices...Ce n'était rien qu'un léger égarement, son esprit devenait cotonneux. C'était enivrant. Non! Hystérique elle s'enferma violemment dans la salle de bain, ses mains tremblantes allumèrent le jet d'eau glacé dont elle s'aspergea, espérant refouler ses instincts carnassiers. C'était inutile.

Le reflet de la vitre lui renvoya l'éclat concupiscent de ses propres pupilles dilatées, sa langue pourlécha ses lèvres rouges de maquillages, l'étalant. Un instant il lui sembla avoir les babines ruisselantes de sang chaud et accueillant. Elle ferma les yeux, horrifiée. Ce n'était pas elle. Cette chose dans la glace, cannibales et désireuse, ce n'était pas elle. Son regard plongea une nouvelle fois dans son reflet animal, affamé, grognant et suppliant. Son ventre convulsa. Devant ce miroir de ses penchants elle ne pouvait nier. Elle avait Faim.

Elle se mordit la lèvres, son sang emplit sa cavité buccale avec soulagement. Elle mordilla ses doigts aux ongles abimés, rongés sous la couche de vernis poli. Elle saisit hystérique la première bouteille de saké que ses doigts frôlèrent dans la cache du lavabo. L'alcool dégoulina de son menton tandis qu'elle déglutissait difficilement, sa trachée obstruée et désespérément vide. Rien ne l'aidait. Rien ne la sauvait jamais.

« J'ai faim. » résonna un hurlement animal, déchiré. Matsumoto sursauta. La bouteille se brisa sur le sol. « J'ai faim. » répéta t'elle plus basse et sombre. « Toi aussi, tu as faim. » souffla-t-elle encore, dévoilant une évidence qui lui tordit les entrailles, la pliant violemment en deux. Matsumoto tressailli, le saké mouilla ses orteils. Encore cette voix comme mille éclats de verres, comme milles voix réunies en une seule… Encore cet ordre extérieur mais qui la possédait. Elle serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait… pas.… faim, pas… faim… Elle déglutit, l'image d'un enfant incrustant ses rétines, l'enivrant de sa jeunesse appétissante, de ses chaires molles et odorantes… Tendres. Des images intolérables assaillent son esprit, ses canines demandaient un repas qu'elle se refusait à leurs accorder.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » hoqueta-t-elle pour s'en convaincre, pour faire taire cette soif inassouvie , ce besoin intolérable qui grandissaient dans son ventre vide, dans ses boyaux vide, dans ses intestins vides, dans son foie vide… Un macabé apparut devant son corps agenouillé, la narguant, semblant pointer son mensonge. Une crampe d'estomac lui coupa le souffle, elle tremblait de besoin, fiévreuse, elle s'imposa une respiration lente et laborieuse. Elle savait que ce cadavre n'avait rien de réel, elle subissait ses songes, et craignait les hallucinations cannibales de son esprit tourmenté. Mais comment resister?

A la tentation de la ventripotente Yuki, la gérante joviale de sa propriété, à la boudine unguineuse et sucrée. L'appel des tissus adipeux d'un corps pansu, dont la bedaine empâtée et potelée avait l'onctuosité des corps replets. Ou à la séduction d'un muscle nerveux et goûtu, de ses fibres fermes et puissantes qui bougeaient au rythme attractif de cet inconnu passant dans la rue. L'engageante supplique d'un ligament athlétique aux saveurs vigoureuses et lubrique, aiguillon obsédant, excitant ses appétits lascifs. Ou encore à l'invitation de cette femme aux joues poupardes accourant vers les deux enfants. L'affriolant festival de chair aux textures mielleuses, au goût de paradis nappé dans un suave enrobage de délices, qui s'unissait à elle comme un amant qui s'ébat. L'érotisme d'un ballet de douceurs sanguinolents, de plantureux mets gourmands et moelleux, la suave avidité bestiale, qui hurle, convoitant la luxure de son apaisement. Elle en demandait pas beaucoup, juste une mince bouché, seulement pour essayer. Pour assouvir ce besoin concupiscent.

Le cadavre prit peu à peu l'apparence d'Hisagi, semblant la narguer de son regard mort, une odeur alléchante s'échappant de son épiderme bronzé. La rousse tomba à genoux au sol. Son corps s'agita dans des spams incontrôlés qu'elle jugulait péniblement, sa gorge rappait. Elle jappait des grognement affamés qui sortaient de ses côtés efflanquées. Elle avait faim. Même en dévorant, en mangeant, en se goinfrant elle ne parvenait à oublier, à dominer, à surpasser ce constat, toujours son corps lui réclamait cet interdit immonde. Rêver de mordre Hisagi n'était pas normal, rêver de goûter à ses chaires n'avaient rien de normal, rêver le soir de dévorer un humain, d'en lécher les yeux, d'en déguster les organes palpitants ou le goût n'avait rien de normal. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver de cela.

Une nausée transforma ses efforts en échec. Son coeur pompait, erratique, son souffle s'accélérait et son pouls s'accentuait, drastique. Elle perdait le contrôle. Elle sentait qu'en elle germait la graine de la faim, celle contre laquelle elle luttait depuis des mois. Celle qui, vicieuse, tapis dans l'ombre, attendait qu'elle baisse sa garde. « Je n'ai pas faim. » hurla-t-elle. L'image torturante se volatilisa remplacée par celle perverse de son amant brun, un sourire enjôleur, dévoilant largement son cou opalin. La rousse sanglota, un fin filet de salive trahissant son envie. Hypnotisé, elle s'approcha prudemment de l'apparition, savourant le parfum de délices qui chatouillait ses sens et réveillait sa pulsion. Ses crocs ripèrent sur la membrane fine de la jugulaire, brûlant sous la tentation d'y croquer. Ses pupilles dilatées de désir détaillaient avidement cette zone alléchante, douce et goûteuse.

Elle s'écarta violemment dans un soubresaut révulsée, frappée par ses propres envies, et dégoutée par ses irrésistibles instincts.

« Tu peux lutter, humaine. » chuchota le cortège de ses vils penchants. « Mais la faim qui te dévore corrodera ton âme. Bientôt, tu y céderas, n'est pas peur, paresseuse petite humaine. »

Matsumoto renifla, incapable de contester ce qu'elle savait inéluctable. La Géhenne à la gueule ouverte mordait son esprit disjoint. La Faim veillait sur son chevet comme ces vieilles carcasses attendant près du lit d'un mort son souffle déchiré pour s'en repaître, leurs cous tordus pour mieux s'entendre ricaner alors que crevait sous leur euphorie macabre les âmes tourmentées. Et incisif, craquelant, le tourment englobant l'horizon, l'oppression formait une prison de crachats rouges et de cris étouffés. Et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Le brouhaha de ces funèbres rires, se moquant des autels, s'amusant de sa lente descente au enfer plantait sur son crâne déchiré leur drapeau noir. Une machine grinçante broyait les restes de son esprit malade, rouage implacable en étaux de fer. Elle voulait hurler. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Elle les entendait. Elle les entendait toujours. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Stop. STOP! "STOP!" hurla-t-elle alors que le silence se fracassa à ses oreilles, l'assourdissant.

Et alors elle s'en rendit compte. Le vacarme n'était plus là. Les rires n'étaient plus là, Elle se releva en titubant, exsangue. La bile lui monta à la gorge. Fatiguée, elle colla son front brûlant sur la surface lisse et glacée du miroir. Comment était ce arrivé? Sa main essuya la moiteur de ses paupières piquantes. Elle se calma progressivement, décollant son front. Comment?

Sa mine lui fit peur, sans les artifices et les poudres, ses larges cernes qui rongeaient son visage transparaissaient avec une cruauté véridique. Depuis l'attaque sur Faust, elle camouflait ces signes de mal être évident. Depuis cette soirée fatidique, des hallucinations hantaient son esprit malade et tourmentaient son sommeil agité. Sa consommation de sake, seule remède contre ces cauchemars, avait augmenté en flèche, dégradant encore un peu plus sa jeunesse. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette chose! Cette voix! Son poing s'écrasa sur la vitre réfléchissante. Pourquoi!

Cette chose... Cette chose lui volait tout! Elle lui prenait ses amis, son travail, sa jeunesse! Ses nerfs lâchaient, et ça la terrifiait. Elle tomba à genoux, vidée, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses tempes. Elle devenait folle. Un sanglot. Elle devenait complètement folle, s'en rendre compte la mortifiait. Sa main sanguinolente tachait son hakama, son visage, ses cheveux avec le liquide frais. Elle s'en fichait.

Pourquoi…Pourquoi cette chose s'en prenait elle à elle aujourd'hui de tous les jours? La journée avait si bien débutée. Elle ne comprenait pas…Elle ne comprenait plus sa propre tête. Dans son esprit torturé, sa matinée défilait comme un film impersonnel, lisse et parfait avant ce point de rupture, alors que les sanglots agitaient son corps torturé

 _Matsumoto était rentré chez elle guillerette, la bouche en coeur et jouissant d'une sensation d'accomplissement pénétrante. Grâce à Hisagi, elle avait rendu un dossier impeccable et complet. La stupéfaction de son capitaine, lisible sur ses traits enfantins, avait valu le détour. Elle se rappelait avec exactitude sa rigueur tandis qu'il parcourait les lignes à la recherche de ses fautes coutumière, et de son hébétement de n'en trouver aucune. Les félicitations ébahis dont il l'avait gratifiée les avaient surpris tous les deux._

 _Sifflotante, la rousse pénétra sa chambre, sobre mais utilitaire. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, qui croulait sous la masse colossale de ses vêtements épars et en sortit une petite boîte de bois poli. Précautionneusement, elle l'ouvrir, vérifiant son contenu. A sa plus grande joie, le collier qu'elle prévoyait d'offrir à son amant brun pour son départ y reposait toujours. Elle reposa l'écrin, puis extirpa de la montagne de ses vêtements un qui lui semblait adapté aux festivités de la soirée. Elle se réjouissait de porter autre chose que ces foutus uniformes noirs et triste à en pleurer. Elle posa sur son lit sa robe rouge sulfureuse au décolleté plongeant, arrivant à mis cuisse, soulignant ses formes ravageuses. Elle aimait bien son petit appartement au premier étage d'un immeuble périphérique. Avec sa solde de 54e siège, elle s'offrait le minimum en ville. Même si cela dilapidait son salaire, elle refusait de retourner dans les dortoirs des garnisons mis à disposition au Gotei qu'elle avait expérimenté un mois avant de décider de déménager. Déjà, cela l'éloignait du centre de commande, la rendant moins susceptible de participer à une mission inopinée à trois heure du matin. Et même si elle appréciait l'ambiance des dortoirs, les appartements serrés et impersonnels l'avaient vite rebutée, ne serait ce que par la taille ridiculement minuscule de la salle de bain, point névralgique de toutes demeures! Mais en vérité, ces raisons ci n'étaient que les excuses. Et Matsumoto le savait. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour aérer la pièce chargée de parfum. Ses yeux accrochèrent la rue en bas._

 _Les enfants jouaient à chat. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine et Matsumoto s'attendrit de leur cris et exclamations rieuses. Elle aussi jouait comme cela autrefois… avec Gin. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Elle ne devait pas évoquer leurs rires partagées, eux deux fleurs de misères, ni l'éclats de leurs sourires confidents... Non, elle s'interdisait cette fragilité. Mais toujours, ses pensées revenait à lui. Gin et son rictus coquin, ses piques taquines mais sensibles, Gin et son effronterie, sa manière grinçante de protéger, son indépendance admirable, ses plaisanteries amères, sa façon de ne jamais renoncer malgré les embûches, sa gentillesse méconnue... Gin, dont les années avaient avalées la douceur enfantine et ne laissaient qu'un humour acerbe._

 _Pourtant, malgré le portrait que les apparences faisaient de lui, elle n'oubliait pas ce jeune garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie, avec qui elle avait vécues avant qu'un brouillard ne le happe. Dans une ère de famine, lui seul avait rompu son pain, il lui avait offert la chaleur d'un foyer, avait chassé sa mélancolie, son désespoir. Il avait fait d'elle le centre de ses préoccupations, la choyant sous le couvert d'un comportement désinvolte. Il l'avait fait se sentir spéciale, unique, indispensable alors que tous la rejetait. Si ce n'était pour lui, elle se serait laissé mourir. Toutes ses batailles enfantines, toutes ses bassesses exécutés pour la survie, toutes ses ingéniosités, toutes ses victoires portaient son nom. Elle s'était battu pour lui._

 _Il était sa lumière. Matsumoto sourit à cette constatation. Et dire qu'en dix mois elle ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois. Ce serpent, maître de l'esquive, se faufilait là où elle n'était pas avec une application qui forçait le respect. En même temps, qu'est ce qu'un 54e siège, sur une division comptant 54 membres, pouvait bien avoir à faire avec un capitaine de renom reconnu comme un génie par tous ses paires?_

 _Elle devait progresser pour se tenir à sa hauteur… Sa paresse naturelle l'affligea encore un peu… Elle n'avait pas la motivation ou l'ardeur de Renji où d'Ikkaku. Si on devait lui citer un défaut, ce serait sa flemme monstrueuse. Cependant, elle n'avait pas d'autre option. Elle ne supportait plus cette invisibilité aux yeux de Gin. Elle voulait se tenir à ses côtés, comme avant._

 _Un enfant tombam attirant son attention. Il saignait au genoux et pleurait comme une fontaine, ses amis le consolait, leurs mines marquées d'inquiétude. Une odeur métallique monta jusqu'à la voyeuse. Une odeur que cette dernière savait ne pas pouvoir humainement sentir, pas à cette distance, mais qui emplissait ses narines, chantant la débauche de ses envies profanes. Son estomac gémi. Un vertige glaça le coeur de Matsumoto qui se statufia. Elle ferma violemment la fenêtre, le souffle court._

Le film se disloqua, la ramenant au présent. La jeune fille recourbée gémit. C'était stupide. Se mettre dans cet état pour un enfant trébuchant. Un putain d'enfant trébuchant….un enfant... Elle voulait manger un enfant… Ses yeux mi clos la piquait. Son corps s'agitait encore de tremblement, son zanpakto tintait à chacun d'entre eux. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Elle arracha l'arme de sa ceinture, la lançant au travers de la pièce. L'arme tomba avec un son de fin du monde qui se repercuta longtemps dans la salle d'eau. Ce ne pouvait être que de sa faute. « Non, c'est parce que tu es fainéante. » La jeune fille se glaça. Quoi? Encore. Les sanglots nerveux, usées la secouèrent. Non pas encore!

"Vas t'en!" hurla-t-elle, sa voix se brisant dans les aigus. "Va t'en!" Encore cette voix… Cette foutus voix qui la poursuivait… N'en avait elle pas eu assez! Pourquoi la poursuivit elle! Elle avait de brèves périodes d'accalmies, il y avait même des matins où elle avait droit au silence le plus totale, mais elles ne duraient jamais longtemps, un ou deux jours tout au plus. Elle incriminait son arme de ces hallucinations auditives. Après tout, les Zanpakutos renfermaient l'esprit d'un démon. Oui, c'était de sa faute! De sa faute! Elle n'en voulait plus! Elle en avait assez! Assez!

Non content de ne servir à rien, ce bout de métal inutile réveillait en elle des pulsions terrifiantes. La jeune femme ramassa ce dernier, hésitante. Elle ne pouvait pas conserver cette relique. Non, définitivement pas. Elle finirait folle. Cette chose la rendrait folle. Une idée. Elle sortit de la pièce en trébuchant, cherchant frénétiquement les sceaux que lui avait donné Hinamori, ils devaient traîner quelque part. Enfin, enfin, elle les aperçus. Tremblante, elle les appliqua sur le fourreaux de l'arme, puis, saisie de frénésie, elle délogea une latte vacante de son parquet, y emmura la malédiction. Redoutant une manifestation punitive divine, elle s'en éloigna le plus possible.

Elle attendit. Rien. Le soulagement la fit rire comme une démente, avec ce son si éloigné de la joie qu'il n'aurait même pas dut être associé à un rire. Elle dansa toute seule, hurlant de toute sa rage, de tout son désespoir moqueur des brides irraisonnés. « C'est bien fait » Elle pouffa nerveusement « Que vas tu faire la hein! » explosa t elle. « Tu vas arrêter de me pourrir la vie maintenant! » Un coup de balais d'un locataire provenant du niveau inférieur la ramena à la réalité. Elle lui beugla qu'elle était moins regardante quand il s'ébattait avant de filer à la salle de bain. Elle devait se préparer pour ce soir. Penser à ce fléaux, qui maintenant ne lui nuirait plus jamais ne ferai qu'assombrir son humeur.

Le dialogue qu'elle avait eu avec Ikkaku et Hyori à ce propos lui revint impitoyablement en mémoire. Apparemment, à Faust, elle aurait déjà adopté un comportement étrange, limite cannibale dû à un sort de Yokai. Ils avaient préféré taire ce phénomène devant les autorités pour ne pas alourdir son dossier déjà peu flatteur à la veille des attributions.

« Ce sort te rend peut être plus sensible que les autres. » Avait supposé Hyori, la mine confiante. « C'est peut être pour cela que tu entends ton arme. » Puis la blonde avait repris. « Ce n'est pas un gros problème, il suffit d'apposer un nouveau sceaux. »

Elle l'avait écouté, mais malgré cela, cette fichu voix la tourmentait encore et elle craignait la radiation, aussi, elle avait décidé de taire son état. Elle avait été stupide. Combien de temps pourrait elle encore le cacher? Tout ça c'était de la faute de ce fichu katana. Elle et Toshiro était allés ensemble le choisir, ou plutôt cette chose l'avait choisi. A peine avait elle franchi les portes de l'armurerie que l'épée s'était mis à irradier, la réclamant elle comme manieuse. Cela arrivait fréquemment, l'âme résiduelle enfermée dans les Zanpakuto manifestaient régulièrement une certaine affinité avec un Omoiyji. Matsumoto y avait vu un bon présage, un signe qu'une arme puissante la sélectionnait, elle. La bonne blague.

L'excitation avait vite faire place à la déception en découvrant que l'arme avait pour seul mérite de trancher les Yokais. Issue d'une griffe de baka-neko banale, l'arme se présentait comme un simple katana avec une tsuba en forme de tête de chat. Son épée n'avait même pas de nom, ce qui illustrait bien son peu de valeur. Seule les armes s'étant illustrées aux combats en portaient fièrement un. Remarque, elle n'était pas la seule à s'encombrer de babioles. Ikkaku, Hyori et Renji avaient reçus des Zanpakuto de moindre envergure. Des épées anonymes, comme la sienne. Sauf qu'eux avaient choisi de les gratifier d'un nom de leur composition, respectivement Hōzukimaru, Kubikiri Orochi et Kabimaru. Matsumoto grogna une nouvelle fois, elle aurait du se débarrasser de ce fléau bien plus tôt.

L'ironie chevillait son destin apparemment, non contente de ne posséder aucun talent dans tous les arts d'exorcismes, elle devait en plus s'encombrer d'une arme sans plus de mérites. Et bien que Toshiro ait trouvé l'épée accordée à son maître fainéante, elle n'y voyait qu'un acharnement profonds de la fatalité. Matsumoto ne voyait pas comment réussir à s'élever dans la hiérarchie, son épée ne brillait pas par sa puissance, et elle même s'illustrait par son incompétence chronique dans tous les domaines. Pire, l'épée la rendait folle. FOLLE. Elle serra les poings de frustration.

Comment allait elle faire pour rattraper Gin si elle n'avait pas de Zanpakuto. Comment allait elle faire pour garder son travail sans Zanpakuto? Elle ne voulait pas perdre son seul espoir de rester près de Gin… De ses amis aussi… Et puis, en dehors de ce travail, qui l'embaucherai? Elle refusait de s'abaisser à vivre de ses charmes et, naturellement, n'ayant suivi aucune autre formation, elle doutait que quelqu'un l'emploierai. Sa vie était un vrai merdier. La, elle pouvait le dire. Elle touchait le fond. Elle réprima un nouveau sanglot. Et maintenant elle rêver de manger des enfants. Des enfants, mais bordel à quoi jouait elle. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ça. Ce n'était pas elle. Les larmes brûlèrent ses joues. Ce n'était pas elle.

Elle se claqua les joues. Son propre acharnement à la dépression l'agaça. Quoi! Elle ne risquait plus rien, cette fichu babiole était scellé sous le parquet ou personne n'irait le chercher! Elle venait de se libérer du fléau! Elle se convainquit du bien fondé de son propos. Son reflet dans le miroir la convainquit de la nécessité de reprendre une douche. De l'eau froide lui ferait le plus grand bien. Son corps tremblait encore. Oui, le plus grand bien. Elle vérifia l'heure. Il lui restait moins d'une heure à peine avant la fête en l'honneur de l'affectation d'Hisagi de ce soir. Une douche froide, glacée. Oui, voila une bonne idée, elle devait se remettre d'aplomb.

La sensuelle créature se mit à nue, se forçant à sourire. Une fois, on lui avait dit que pour être heureuse , il fallait commencer par sourire dehors. Un enseignement bouddhique qu'elle appliquait de plus en plus fréquemment, s'obligeant à être heureuse. Elle laissa sur place son hakama chiffonné qu'elle jugeait épouvantable, tout comme Yumi avec qui elle argumentait fréquemment sur le sujet. Elle se glissa dans la douche obsolète. Se laver lui apporta une béatitude louable. Elle en profita une moitié d'heure avant de se soustraire aux bienfaits de l'eaux. Elle se sécha sommairement.

Elle peigna sa longue crinière flamboyante qu'elle agrémenta, par coquetterie, d'un peigne discret. Ses ongles manucurés saisirent les fards et les maquillages. Matsumoto avait de nombreux masques, comme toutes les femmes. Elle savait qu'un visage aguicheur, et un sourire étaient les meilleurs voiles pour cacher l'hypocrisie, le mensonge, et la douleur. Elle maîtrisait les astuces de la beauté. Aussi, en experte, elle donna du relief à ses pompettes, atténua ses cernes profondes, se parfuma pour ôter l'odeur pénétrante de l'alcool… Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat qu'elle évaluait suffisamment charmeur et frai, elle sortit de la salle de bain enfumée de son récent passage. Elle devait apparaître rayonnante ce soir là.

Personne ne devait savoir. Elle ne laisserait pas cette chose lui voler sa vie. Un dernier coup d'oeil à la latte la fit frémir, puis elle sortit.

* * *

 **Le petit guide de l'Omoyiji, page 342**

Un Zanpakuto est une arme créé à partir de Yokai. Il en existe deux types, les armes dites classiques et celles à capacités.

Les armes classiques ne requièrent aucune maîtrise du Reiaju. Elles ont le plus souvent la forme et les caractéristiques d'armes humaines. On les attributs au manieur ne maîtrisant pas le Kido. Elle peuvent être utilisé par tout le monde, et ce même sans préparation spéciale.

Les armes à capacités nécessitent une maîtrise du Reiaju. Généralement, on les attributs, du à leurs complexités à ceux maîtrisant le Kido. Ces armes puissent dans le Reiaju pour activer des capacités spéciales. Elles sont difficiles d'emploi. Le plus souvent elles sont forgé à partir de Yokai puissant, ce qui explique qu'il peut arriver que l'esprit du Yokai réside encore dans l'arme. Cette configuration devient d'une rareté extrême lorsqu'il est question de Zanpakuto classique. Auquel cas, un sort de restriction supplémentaire peut être apposé. En effet autrement l'esprit du Yokai pourrait tenter de posséder son manieur.

On ne donne de nom à un Zanpakuto qu'en fonction de ses exploits aux combats. La liste exhaustive des Zanpakuto répertorié est inscrit dans le Registre des Zanpakuto et de leur manieurs. Les Zanpakuto sont également classer en fonction de leur puissance en quatre catégories: S,A,B et C. Les armes de rang S nécessitent l'accord d'au moins 3 capitaines avant leur attribution.

Pour des informations complémentaires sur des Zanpakuto, reportez-vous au chapitre 17 du manuel qui traite du sujet.

* * *

 **Registre des Zanpakuto: extrait des attributions de l'an X920**

 _Tobiume:_

Rang: S ( Accord réclamé par le Capitaine de la 5 Aizen Sosuke, ratifié par le capitaine de la 3 Ichimaru Gin et par le Commandant Suprême)

Classe: à capacité

Composition: lame conçus avec des restes de Kitsunes et de Tanukis.

Effet: projection d'explosif en puisant dans le Reiaju de son manieur

Manieur désigné: Momo Hinamori

* * *

Les routes fines et étroites serpentaient dans les montagnes de Paskalak. Bordées par de la végétation luxuriante et riche, le paysage forestier offrait un panorama exceptionnel que les deux voyageurs savouraient. Vêtus sommairement, du moins en comparaison du faste habituel auquel leur statuts les contraignaient, ils arpentaient les sillons terreux avec bonheur et insouciance. L'un d'eux, particulièrement bruyant et plein d'entrain s'extasiait de chaque brin d'herbe, et s'arrêtait souvent pour de longues contemplations, au grand désarroi de son compagnon qui craignait que leur excursion de normalement quelques semaines ne se prolonge en quelques années.

Le couple formait un duo discret, qu'on apercevait sans voir, qu'on oubliait aussitôt. Assez frêles, leurs chevaux semblaient exagérément fort pour supporter des poids aussi dérisoires. Le premier portait les cheveux court, brun, et scrutait avec circonspection les environs. Le second, véritable boule d'énergie, babillait avec la voix des enfances tardives, en agitant les bras, une cape couvrait ses épaules fines.

L'énergique phénomène caressa l'encolure de sa jument robuste tandis qu'il imposait une nouvelle halte. Souplement, il descendit de sa monture, effectuant quelques pas dansant et des mimiques ridiculement gamines pour détendre ses jambes lourdes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de chevauchés aussi prolongées, mais ses douleurs musculaires n'entamaient pas son humeur. Ses mains fines se portèrent à sa capuche qu'il hésita à ôter. Cette saleté de tissu lui tenait chaud, trop chaud au vue des températures caniculaires. Mais un regard de son camarade le convainquit de la garder en place. Il trouva cela injuste, pourquoi lui devait-il s'emmailloter alors que l'autre pouvait voyager à tête découverte?

Cependant, il décida que cela suffisait, et tout en tirant la langue a son partenaire, un geste théâtrale, se débarrassa enfin de cet objet de supplice. Son visage poupin se dévoila au soleil, il prit une grande inspiration. « Ca nous rend suspect » argua t elle tandis que l'autre la dévisageait avec horreur. Sous son déguisement masculin, et affublée d'un costume de voyage, personne ne percevrai sa féminité, seul ses longs cheveux roux la trahissaient encore. La jeune fille se couronna d'un chapeau de riz. « Et puis on est pas à Heart, personne ne me reconnaitra ici » Pour confirmer ses propos, un fermier accompagnant son troupeau salua les deux « jeunes hommes ». La rousse se tourna vers lui, son sourire clamait « Je te l'avais dit »

Vaincus, l'autre se contenta de soupirer. Une fois que son amie avait décidé quelque chose, bien courageux était celui qui lui faisait reconsidérer ses choix. « Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas prudent » marmonna t il pour la forme. « Et tous ne seront pas forcément aveugle comme ce vieux ch'noc. » Si il y avait bien quelque chose elle détestait, oui elle, car malgré des apparences garçon manqué, le « jeune homme » était plutôt une jeune fille, fortement masculine dans l'attitude et le caractère, mais femme tout de même. Donc si une chose qui l'animait d'une rage folle, c'était qu'on la confonde avec un homme.

« Heu Tatsuki » interrompit sa camarade. Cette dernière lui prêta attention. « Je crois que tu fais peur à ta jument » En effet le pauvre animal se ratatinait à mesure que l'aura noire de la jeune fille dévorait l'espace. « Que dirais tu de te dégourdir un peu les jambes hein? » Un nouveau soupir plus tard, elle obtempéra. Sa compagne possédait ce don très étrange d'apaiser les coeurs… et de rendre n'importe quel aliment toxique, mais cela relevait d'un autre ordre.

Avec résignation, elle attacha par la bride sa jument avec celle de sa maitresse, à un arbre. Tatsuki n'avouait pas sa profonde aversion pour la créature dite « équidé » qui répondait au doux nom d'« emmerdeuse » d'après son propre baptême, cependant, cette dernière transparaissait véridiquement. D'origine, la jeune garde du corps n'affectait pas particulièrement des sports de monte, trouvant la position sur une selle désagréable, et les animaux horripilant, mais, couplée à cette prédisposition, sa bête avait pour elle un sale caractère. Elle ruait dès qu'on lui effleurait la croupe, pillait pour brouter, ou, les oreilles en arrières, mordait, et énervement suprême, refusait de suivre docilement ses indications, et choisissait elle même sa vitesse, et son chemin. En bref, Tatsuki enviait l'entente de son amie avec sa propre jument, si docile et conciliante, alors qu'elle bataillait à chaque instant avec la sienne. Elle coula un regard vers le vicieux animal, qui, l'air de rien, venait de lui chiquer la main. _J'aurais ta peau, tu finiras à l'abattoir_.

D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement de sa maitresse pour la faune en règle général. Après réflexion, elle ne la comprenait pas tout court. Déjà, elle ne comprenait pas son amitié avec la Prêtresse, une femme vulgaire et de mauvaise influence. Ensuite, elle ne comprenait pas sa confiance envers Kisuke, fourbe et trop décontracté pour un empereur. Pas étonnant que personne ne le craigne. Enfin, elle ne comprenait pas son envie de voyager… En fait, si, cela, elle pouvait le concevoir. Les régions inhospitalières de Heart ne s'accordaient pas vraiment avec le tourisme. En outre, Hime était la bonté et la douceur cristallisées, elle n'aimait pas trop l'ambiance à couteau tendus qui régnait au château dernièrement.

 _Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi un putain de village de cambrousse !_ Azura...Mais qui connaissait ce bled pommé hein ? Bien que sa maîtresse le lui ait rabâché, non elle n'en percevait pas l'intérêt culturel, et non, voir un champ de bataille datant de l'an elle savait plus combien et le temple en l'honneur des âmes mortes la bas, ça la bottait pas non plus. M'enfin, comme elle ne pouvait pas donner son avis... Elle se rassura en se disant que la suite serai plus gaie.. ; avant de se souvenir leur destination finale… _Merveille, un tombeau vivant… Si c'est pas trop de joyeuseté tout ça_. Cependant, impossible de couper à cette visite sépulcrale, Sora semblait très attaché à ce que sa soeur s'y rende, de même que l'empereur en personne et Yoruichi. _Si c'est pas fabuleux, pour une fois qu'il sont d'accord c'est pour nous envoyer dans un cimetière_.

Un bruit capta l'attention de la plus volatile des deux filles qui se précipita vers le buisson dont il émanait. Il en sortit une petit animal, dont les yeux luisant surent toucher au coeur la délicate. Le rejeton de la nature ressemblait à un cochon, du moins Tatsuki, dont l'enfance à la ferme avait accru les connaissances animalières, l'identifia comme tel. Cependant, la couleur auburn et la robe tachetée l'aiguillèrent vers une espèce sauvage, ainsi, la jeune femme conclut qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'un sanglier. Elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais il lui semblait que ces animaux possédaient des défenses, cependant, peut être du son jeune âge, le petit n'en présentait pas la moindre trace. Jugeant le porcelet inoffensif, réflexe de garde du corps, elle décida de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Sa camarade, elle, loin de ces questionnements, avait franchi le mètre qui la séparait du « trop mignon » petit animal. Ce dernier se figea, partagé sans doute entre peur et envie de fuite. Il ne cilla pas quand la jeune fille rousse lui caressa affectueusement la tête en gémissant des « Il est adorables. » tout à fait gâteaux.

« Hime » préconisa l'autre « Ne t'approche pas trop quand même, on ne sait pas ce que c'est que cette chose. »

Cette dernière lui reprocha son sérieux. « Regarde comme il est chou, comment voudrais tu qu'il me fasse du mal. » pointa t elle en soulevant le marcassin qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Tatsuki crut un instant que celui ci allait périr d'une crise cardiaque. Forcément, élevée dans un palais, Hime avait l'habitude des animaux de cour, dociles et câlins, sauf que la jeune femme doutait qu'un sanglier soit l'un ou l'autre. La boule de poils commença à se débattre, de son groin sortait une sorte de cris suraigus atroce. Surprise, Hime le lâcha, il tomba sur le sol et détala aussi vite.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. » assena la garde du corps fataliste. Comme la princesse avait les larmes au yeux, elle s'adoucit. L'héritière Inoue couina qu'elle lui avait fait peur et à quel point elle était horrible… Son amie soupira, Hime, ou Orihime de son nom complet, en plus de s'illustrer par son côté tête en l'air, s'imposait par sa sensiblerie, difficile d'assurer la protection d'un être aussi porté à faire le bien et qui accordait sa confiance au premier bandit venu. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est un animal sauvage, et... »

Tatsuki s'arreta, le buisson s'agita. Le marcassin était de retour, pour la plus grande joie d'Hime qui s'excusait devant lui pour son comportement, promettant de ne plus lui faire peur. La brunette roula des yeux, comme si ce cochon pouvait comprendre... Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi diantre était il revenu ? La logique lui échappait, cela ne suivait pas le schéma naturel. Pourquoi une proie oserait elle revenir sur le domaine de son prédateur? Et d'ailleurs, il lui semblait que ce petit monstre la défiait du regard. _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, comme si un cochon pouvait avoir autant de subtilité._ Le buisson s'agita de nouveau. Ok, elle le sentait pas, là.

Une énorme laie fit son entrée. L'animal insufflait un juste sentiment de crainte par sa taille impressionnante, ses défenses longues comme un bras, et affutées comme des épées. Tatsuki croisa le regard viscéralement menaçant de la femelle qui grattait le sol. Dans un geignement narquois, le petit vint se placer derrière sa mère, tandis qu'Hime, et elle même, déglutissaient péniblement. Ok, elles allaient mourir ici. Tuées par un cochon sauvage. Quelle disgrâce.

« Hime recule doucement. » ordonna Tatsuki alors qu'elle adoptait une position de combat. experte en affrontement à main nue, la jeune femme pouvait maîtriser même les hommes les plus charpentés. Hors de question qu'un cochon la terrasse, foi de Tatsuki! Le sanglier se préparait à la charge. Tatsuki évalua rapidement sa trajectoire, cette saleté projetait de foncer sur Hime. La garde du corps établit un plan sommaire. Elle devait en priorité placer Hime à l'abri, ensuite, il lui faudrait neutraliser la mère. _Je le sens pas_. Elle se baissa sans quitter des yeux son opposante, saisi une pierre au sol qu'elle lui lança dessus de toute ses forces.

La pierre percuta l'oeil de la bête qui mugit. La laie sembla la reconsidérer ses priorités, car au lieux de courir vers Hime, sa cible principale, elle dévia et entreprit de charger en bélier l'autre humaine. La satisfaction d'avoir sauvée Hime d'un danger imminent s'effaça vite dans l'esprit de Tatsuki. Soudainement, les défenses de cet ennemis lui semblèrent très longues… Elle imaginait très bien c'est deux lances d'os l'embrocher sans hésitation, son foie servir de pendentif au collier de ses intestins se répandre sur le sol... _Je vais mourir._ Alors elle entreprit l'action la plus courageuse, rationnelle, et téméraire dans cette situation. Elle s'enf… effectua un repli stratégique.

Oui elle était vaillante, mais, contrairement aux hommes à la fâcheuse tendance suicidaire, la jeune femme, forte et déterminée, jugeait une situation dans son ensemble avant de s'y jeter à corps perdu. Aussi, consciente que l'animal gagnait du terrain, elle bifurqua vers les chevaux. Avec agilité, et un brun d'adrénaline, elle monta à l'indienne sur « emmerdeuse », qui sans chercher plus loin que cette profanation de sa croupe décrocha une ruade puissante. Son sabot percuta violemment la truffe de la bête, la pauvre vola avant d'atterrir, inconsciente. Tatsuki se permit un sourire triomphale, « emmerdeuse » venait de s'éviter l'abattoir.

« Tatsuki! » lui reprocha Hime, avec placardé sur le visage de la compassion alors qu'elle accourait au chevet de la pauvre mère. « Tu y es allé un peu fort. » La garde du corps haussa les épaules. Hime démontrait une forte propension à la compassion, mais pas celle saine et juste devant une injustice, noooooon. Elle éprouvait de l'empathie pour tout le monde, de la pire ordure à l'enfant le plus sain. Une gentillesse naïve, idiote, et horriblement déstabilisante qui la mettait régulièrement dans des situations extrêmes. _Et qui doit réparer ses pots cassés ? C'est bibi!_

« Cet animal nous a chargé, Hime. » rappela t elle quand elle aperçut ce que faisait sa compagne. « Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ? Ces ongants sont destinés pour les humains. » Mais la Princesse, loin de s'en soucier, en badigeonna généreusement la tête de la laie meurtrie. Son petit accouru vers elle, et Hime le rassura en lui sortant une dioptrie mièvre digne d'une pièce de théâtre. Tatsuki se massa l'arête du nez.

Soudainement, la mourante ouvrit faiblement un de ses yeux, sous les encouragements de la jeune fille qui la suppliait de rester « parmi nous ». Un éclair d'intelligence parcouru l'animal blessé. _Sérieusement?_ se demanda t elle devant la scène grotesque. Et, sans que Tatsuki ne comprennent comment, la laie, et son petit, remis d'appoint, partaient ensembles après avoir léché sa maîtresse, qui semblait heureuse de cette marque d'affection, dégoulinante de bave puante, mais heureuse, et qui leur dit aurevoir avec renfort de gesticulation. « Vous allez nous manquer. » cria t elle quand il eurent disparu dans les fougères folles. _Sérieusement_. Le pire fut quand elle remarqua qu'elle même se laissait aller à les raccompagner d'un geste de la main.

Tatsuki eu alors la certitude que la débilité était contagieuse.

* * *

La fête battait son plein au Lotus Bleu, Hisagi, au centre, et tous ses amis présent, sauf Hinamori, excusée par Izuru, et Ichigo, parti depuis dix mois, partageaient ensembles une bonne coupe et un repas bien consistant offert par Kukaju. L'ambiance légère et décontractée rendait cette soirée agréable, mais Hyori était mal à l'aise. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de la réunion dont elle venait de sortir, épuisée. Shinji lui avait interdit formellement d'en ébruiter le contenue, aussi, elle devait porter seule sur ces épaules d'enfants ce lourd secret.

Ses amis eux s'amusaient gaiement, et d'ordinaire elle aurait rejoint les festivités, surtout qu'on fêtait le départ d'Hisagi! Elle l'aurait chambré gentiment, lui aurait balancé des « C'est pas trop tôt. » ou des « C'est pas une grosse perte. », assaisonné de « Essaye de ne pas revenir surtout. », mais elle restait tourmentée par les révélations de la réunion. Alors comme ça le fils cadet de l'empereur réclamait le trône… C'était mauvais, surtout que contrairement à lui, ce gamin là avait deux parents royaux et une bonne ascendance. J _e suis peut être la seule à savoir qu'une guerre civil pourrait éclater bientôt._

Hisagi ôta des mains de Matsumoto une énième coupe de saké, jugeant qu'elle abusait trop de ce plaisir ci. Aussitôt fusèrent les contestations de cette dernière qui se fendait la poire et qui effectivement était pompette, et celles d'Ikkaku qui trouvait cela inhumain de priver un être vivant de saké. Pour prouver ses dires, il aspergea de ce liquide le sol en bois, en gesticulant des incantations, qui, il le jurait, ferait pousser des arbres à partir des planches.

Malheureusement, par maladresse, une goutte tomba sur le Kimono de Yumichika, qui instantanément se transforma en dragon vengeur. Ulcéré, l'homme, model de grâce pour le monde, écartela les pauvres oreilles de son ami chauve tout en lui promettant mille morts. Izuru, qui avait l'alcool pleureur, et que la soirée avait porté dans un état relativement éméché, supplia Yumichika de lui infliger toutes ces tortures sur lui même. Le blond pleurait sur les mollets épilés de l'homme efféminé, qui du coup bataillait pour s'échapper de cette emprise dégoûtante.

Finalement, Yumichika réussi à se défaire de la sangsue d'un bon coup de pied. Ce dernier traversa en volant la pièce avant d'atterrir sur Renji qui parlait avec Rukia un peu à l'écart. Déséquilibré, le rouge tomba en avant dans un grand cris, qui fut rapidement rejoint par celui de Rukia qu'il emporta avec lui dans sa chute. Izuru se coucha au sol, implorant pardon et punition au rouge quand soudain ses yeux s'étrécir de stupeur, ils passèrent de Renji, à Rukia, à leur lèvres unis. Un grand froid venait de saisir l'assistance. Renji se recula précipitamment.

« Rukia je te jure que... » Une aura mortel se dégageait de la noble qui fit craquer ses doigts. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... » Le sourire sadique de la jeune fille, ajouté à la vapeur haineuse qui suintait de son corps tendu de colère fit déglutir le pauvre roturier. _Je vais mourir._

Hyori s'autorisa un sourire. _Pauvre Renji_ , _Momo serait bien utile là, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue_ … Les yeux d'Hyori se fermèrent, elle se détacha du brouhaha causé par ses compagnons. Le visage déterminé de Yūshiro se dessina sous ses paupières. « Je ferais ma déclaration le jour de ma majorité, j'attends de toi que tu abdiques. » avait il ordonné à son demi frère... Le membre de la garde fronça ses sourcils, ses yeux se plissèrent de mécontentement. _Urahara-sama est très populaire, rien ne dit que son abdication sera acceptée facilement. Surtout que les Shihōin ont toujours été très clair, ils sont contre les acquis sociaux accordés par Urahara-sama, et sa politique extérieure trop molle. Avec eux à la tête du royaume nous courrons à la guerre._

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute tête d'abrutis ! » hurla la jeune noble, dont l'irritation occultait les convenances, à Hisagi. Le pauvre pleurnicha, ne comprenant pas comment cela avait pu lui retomber dessus.

« Mais!... » protesta t il « Enfin, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Renji t'a... » étrangement, son instinct de survit coupa sa phrase, inutile de raviver les feux d'une Rukia en colère, il eut du mal a avaler sa salive.

 _D'un autre côté, Yūshiro à pour acquis au moins deux des Quatre Maisons, et pas les moindres, les Inoue et les Shihōin, la position des deux autres reste floue. De plus, nombreux sont ceux qui n'ont jamais considéré Urahara-sama que comme le régent de Yūshiro. Et les réformes de Urahara-sama on fait de nombreux mécontents dans la noblesse due à la politique de valorisation du peuple… Sans parler de tous ceux qui revanchards tiennent le Vandenreich et la politique pacifiste de l'empereur en horreur. L'exil du Roi Fou Soken à causé de lourdes pertes, et c'est Urahara-sama qui a cessé les conflits._

La jeune fille contempla ses mains un instants. Ces phalanges petites, ses paumes encore souples malgré un entraînement quotidien, quoique légèrement brûlées par les sort de Kido, ses pouces légèrement décalés à force de tenir le manche de son katana, les nervures, et les fin sillons de veines qui s'entrelaçaient. Ces mains lançaient des sort de Kido, elles brandissaient des épées, frappaient de leurs plats tranchants... Ces mains pouvaient tuer ? Pouvait elle espérer défendre quelqu'un avec ces mains là? Elle secoua la tête. Si demain le monde se retournait contre Urahara-sama, avait elle assez de force pour sauver sa vie? Car, si le pire arrivait, nul doute que la 7e soutiendrai le Seigneur, cet homme vaillant, brave et déterminé, cet homme qui avait su gagner son respect, ainsi que son approbation.

Qui mieux qu'elle savait son mérite. Lui qui veillait si tard, si consciencieux sous ses airs nonchalants. Lui qui réformait, en dépit des risques, une société profondément féodale afin que tous ait les même droits. Lui qui, de naissance amère, devait affronter le mépris, et imposer son autorité. Lui qui versatile d'apparence, tissait méthodiquement la toile de ses relations afin que le pays prospère... Un voleur de trône? Lui? Que n'avait il pas sacrifié pour sa nation...

Hyori sursauta, une pression sur son épaule la fit tiquer.« Et bien Hyori, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es la tête dans les nuages. » commenta Kukaku en posa devant elle de la limonade dont elle savait la jeune fille friande « Des blêmes avec Kisuke-sama ? »

« Un problème avec la garde de l'Empereur? » intercepta Rukia, qui se détourna d'Hisagi pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier « Si cet obsédé te fais quelque chose, fais moi confiance, nii-sama lui réglera son compte! » enchaina t elle surprise de l'attitude préoccupée d'Hyori véritable boule d'énergie au naturel. La blondinette papillonna des yeux, incrédule. L'image fugace d'un Kuchiki-sama paré d'une armure rutilante et affublé d'une pose stupide en haut d'un roc en contre jour, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin la gela sur la place. _Oh le cauchemar_.

« Non, je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout » Hisagi ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Fatiguée? Cette insupportable braillarde ? Angoissé, il tâta le front de sa camarade. Ni moite, ni brûlant. Alors, c'était vrai? Elle avait juste un coup de barre? Fallait que Urahara-sama lui donne la recette miracle! Soucieux de ne rien manquer, et de se réjouir trop vite, il décida d'inspecter tacitement et scrupuleusement son amie, cherchant une blessures, ou d'autres symptômes de la fièvre.

« Sac à merde, » menaça la petite blonde, une veine d'énervement palpitante sur son front « ôte tes sales pattes. » Hisagi n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter, qu'une sandale lui striait le visage. Il tomba à la renverse, une main tenant ses narines sanglantes. « Je vais te tuer espèce de plumard évidé! » Yoshiko dévia in-extremis le couteau que la furie à couette lança sur son maître, mais ce dernier traversa la salle, et fusa, brisant la coupe qu'Ikkaku tenait qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire avant de ce planter sur la corde d'un des cadres accrochés au mur. Le chauve fixa hébété la perte de son ambroisie. Puis saisie d'une fureur toute alcoolisée, il voulut donner un coup de poing à Matsumoto qu'il pensait responsable de ce carnage et qui jouait avec une pièce en cuivre.

La pièce tomba, la jeune femme se pencha pour la ramasser, esquivant ainsi le coup vengeur… qui cueillit Renji à la mâchoire. Ce dernier se réceptionna durement sur la table derrière lui, bousculant le sirop de fraise que Yumichika avait commandé, et qu'il préférait au saké… Le liquide carmin éclaboussa ce dernier, tachant inexorablement son kimono...

Un ange passa.

Le fashion victime se leva, lentement, son visage souri mielleusement. Ce qui, loin de rassurer les convives leur fit craindre le pire. Il saisit avec douceur une poignée des pâtes sauce tomate que lui avait servi Kukaju, et les lança avec toute la force de son ressentiment. Ces dernières évitèrent Renji de justesse... mais se posèrent en plein milieu du visage de Matsumoto qui se redressait. Aussitôt la jeune femme s'arma de victuailles et bombarda tout ce qui bougea. Une tranche de jambon coiffa Rukia qui, comme Shirayuki à présent invoquée, ne pardonnerai pas cet affront et se jeta dans la mêlé, écrasant du talon Hisagi toujours à terre. Le jeune homme considéra cela comme une déclaration de guerre, et, ni une, ni deux, prit possession des dango qu'il projeta avec ardeur, Yoshiko l'assistant en le ravitaillant. Un bol de ramen percuta Izuru qui fondit en larme devant tant de cruauté, Wabisuke vint l'affliger un peu plus. Kujaku apparut pour prêter main forte à son maître, équipé de sauce soja, au prise avec une Hyori déchaînée qui brandissait ses baguettes reluisante de wasabi qu'elle lui enfonçait dans le nez, brûlant ses canaux. La guerre de tranchée dura jusqu'au petit matin.

A partir de ce moment, Kukaju se fit une raison.

Elle devrait repeindre le Lotus.

* * *

La forme se mut, insidieuse et ondulante, glissante sur le sol feutré qui absorbait ses déplacements. Ses écailles luisirent sous la lumière du feu crépitant, immaculées, fine pellicule recouvrant toute la surface de son corps souple. Sa langue fourchue sortit d'entre ses crochets venimeux, inspectant le sol devant lui. Un sifflement. Le prédateur s'arrêta. Devant lui, la silhouette d'un humain en tailleur, le regard perdu dans le lointain, inconsciente de l'animal qui guettait. Son corps de reptile affamé se tendit comme une barre, il plongea sur elle, ses crochets déployées. L'homme se retourna vers lui, souriant comme le démon.

« Shinso. » claqua sa voix dans le silence, et alors l'animal su qu'il ne servait à rien de poursuivre l'offensive. Une branche accueilli ses crocs. Son Maître le dévisagea, ses yeux mesquins clos avec amusement, Shinso ne changeait pas. Dangereuse, létale, mécontente, perfide. Cependant, l'Esprit ne projetait pas vraiment sa mort, autrement, il ne serait plus là. Shinso jouait. **Tu as de drôle de manière de t'amuser**. Le serpent sourit, lâchant le bout de bois, il contourna son Maître, et vint poser sa tête sur son genou plié. « Tes manières sont déplorables. » se désola, chantonnant, Gin. « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu tentais réellement de m'occire. »

La bête siffla. « Je n'en ais pas bessssoins, tu le fera trèsss bien tout ssseul » Le sourire de son Maître se crispa. Son Shiki parlait de Matsumoto. Depuis dix mois, Gin utilisait l'Hakami sur son amie d'enfance assez régulièrement, le tout dans le plus grand secret. Ni elle, ni d'autres autorités ne devaient découvrir son manège. L'Hakami lui permettait d'extraire le Reiaju grandissant d'Haineko, et de le transférer dans son corps. En échange, il léguait à son amie une partie de sa propre énergie. Bien que son ascendance à moitié démoniaque favorise l'assimilation, l'apport et la conversion de ce Reiaju brutale l'épuisait. Et comble de malheur, dernièrement, l'état de la rousse s'aggravait à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus purger le Reiaju d'Haineko. Shinso contestait ouvertement ce choix, arguant qu'il se ruinait la santé pour une cause vaine. « Si tu fais encore allusion à Haineko, je préfère encore que tu te taise. » prévient il de mauvaise humeur.

Il serra les poings, pourquoi fallait il que cette salope ait choisi son amie comme réceptacle hein? Il était maudit c'est ça? Toutes personnes proches de lui devait obligatoirement connaitre la tragédie du Destin? Comment pouvait il espérer endiguer la réincarnation d'un des démon les plus puissants des enfers? D'ailleurs, comment le mal pouvait il progresser si rapidement ? Normalement, le sceau aurait du tenir encore au moins une décennie avant de flancher.

D **epuis l'affaiblissement de la porte, les miasmes démoniaques se répandent plus rapidement. De plus, vous n'ignorez pas ce que vous avez brisé cette fameuse nuit…** L'albinos soupira. Comment aurait il pu oublier une chose aussi primordiale… L'opération lune rouge, la crise du muguet, Aizen, le marionnettiste de l'évènement, célébré en héros.. .Une vaste mascarade… et tous s'étaient fait berner… _C'est pitoyable_ … Il eu un rire amer mais après tout, Aizen avait l'art de la mise en scène.

Qui aurait pu se douter que celui acclamé en héros, celui dont tous louaient l'esprit brillant et la gentillesse aimable, celui la même qui, grâce à son intelligence géniale les avaient sauvés, oui comment imaginer que celui ci, si brillant de bonté et dégoulinant de vertus, comment croire que c'était cet homme là qui avait tout prémédité ? Comment songer que toute cette horreur, que les morts de cette nuit, que cette brèche abominable, que cette apocalypse démoniaque n'avait jamais attendu que le signal de cet homme ci pour déferler sur le monde? La réponse était simple. _Personne_. Tous imaginaient le mal comme quelque chose de grandiose, de machiavélique, de pimpant. Qui se méfierait d'un petit capitaine à lunette toujours porté sur le service ? _Personne_.

On le disait « naturellement » porté à faire le bien. Gin savait la stupidité de cette remarque. Sa politesse parfaite allait à l'encontre de la sincérité, seul la maladresse pouvait se réclamer de la spontanéité. Aizen n'avait rien de spontané, il était prédiction, labyrinthe, toile tissée et enchevêtrement de calculs. Il ne faisait pas le bien, il prétendait le répandre mais semait le chaos avec un détachement terrifiant. Et cela fascinait l'argenté. Sa haine se mêlait d'adoration quand l'homme aux milles stratagèmes laissait filtrer une touche de son génie.

« Cssset homme est dangereux. » déclara Shinso qui suivait le fils de ses pensées. « et exsssécrable. » Le serpent se tourna furtivement vers la porte des appartements de son Maître, alerte. « et derrière la porte » Gin haussa les sourcils. Effectivement. Il avisa l'heure, que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'odieux individu à une telle heure de la nuit ? Le serpent disparu, il détestait littéralement le brun. L'albinos haussa ses épaules, lui non plus ne le portait pas dans son coeur. Il se fondit dans la chambre, sa main glissa sur le shogi qu'il ouvrit. Le Capitaine de la 5e, seul, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité, lui adressa un signe poli de la main en guise de salut. Ne devait il pas dîner en tête à tête avec une gamine ce soir? Celle qu'Izuru aimait bien… Hinamori?

« Aizen-Taicho, c'est trop d'honneur! » souri t il « Surtout à une heure aussi avancée. » L'autre ne releva pas le reproche masqué d'ironie. Roulant des yeux devant tant de flegme, l'albinos s'adossa à l'encadrement de sa porte. « Des difficultés à dormir ? » De son menton, il désigna, grivois, une partie de son collègue. « Ne me dite pas que cela vous arrive encore à votre âge. » plaisanta t il se référent au cauchemar de tout adolescent en crise d'hormones. Les désirs nocturnes. « Ou bien, est ce la petite qui n'a pas su vous satisfaire ? » Les yeux chocolat s'arrondir d'amusement. « Elle en pince pourtant pour vous, je l'imagine bien écarter ses cuisses pour... »

« Je n'ai plus ni votre jeunesse, ni votre fougue, Ichimaru-san. » contra l'aîné aimablement, de cette fausseté qui agaçait son vis à vis. « Et je n'avais pas invité Hinamori-san dans cette optique particulière. » Haussement de sourcils, et sourire en demi lune traduisirent l'étonnement du décoloré. « Vous ne me faites pas entrer Ichimaru-san ? »

Ce dernier s'écarta largement, laissant le passage libre. « Je pensais sincèrement que vous termineriez votre nuit entre ses jambes. » badina t il, désignant deux sièges où ils pourraient s'asseoir afin de converser. « Et voilà que je vous retrouve à ma porte à cette heure tardive... » Ils se mirent tous deux à l'aise. « De quoi voulez vous parler ? » question purement rhétorique.. « C'est à propos de la réunion de cet après midi, n'es ce pas, Aizen-taicho? » Sourire entendu, mutin, fierté dans les yeux miels.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, Gin. » Gin manqua de pouffer. _C'est ça, tu me cache absolument rien_ pensa t il sarcastique. Les plans d'Aizen étaient comme une boîte de pandore, il suffisait de l'ouvrir pour que tous les malheurs vous explosent en pleine figure. Aizen croisa ses doigts entre eux. « Shihōin Yūshiro est revenu. » déclara t il, attentif à la réaction de son associé. Dans le clair obscur, celui ci semblait cristalliser les rayons de lune, pâles mais rieurs. Gin trépignait d'impatience. Bien qu'il détesta Aizen au plus au point, il ne pouvait nier le divertissement qu'il lui procurait. Aizen était un salop, certes, un être viscéralement répugnant, manipulateur, et mégalomane, cela allait sans dire, mais ses plans, tissés comme une toile d'araignée, eux, méritaient toutes les éloges. Si Gin n'aimait pas Aizen, il s'en méfiait suffisamment pour tenter de l'éloigner de Matsumoto, en revanche, il l'accompagnerait volontiers sur le chemin de la désolation. Car plus que la peur et le dégoût que lui inspirait l'homme, il admirait son intellect et brûlait de savoir si le maître des Illusions pourrait berner et assujettir le monde. Etrange mélange que celui ci oscillant entre répugnance et fascination.

« On passe à la suite alors ? » demanda t il, soudainement enthousiaste. Aizen savait la méfiance que cultivait Gin à son égard, il y voyait une preuve d'intelligence. Gin avait suffisamment pratiqué ses entourloupes pour lui cacher certaines choses. Mais, Gin ne le suivait pas par amitié de toute manière, non, Gin se servait de lui pour rassasier son appétit de jeu. Gin lui obéissait autant par contrainte, car Aizen détenait des moyens de pressions sur lui, que par curiosité malsaine. Le sourire carnassier et, indubitablement excité de son ancien vice capitaine ne fit que renforcer cette certitude. Qu'importait que Gin, en son âme, le haïsse, tant qu'il offrait un spectacle intéressant, il le suivrait. Car Gin comme lui avait un ennemis: la routine.

« On passe à la suite » répondit avec un calme qui mortifère le brun.

Et la routine allait bientôt se fracasser sur les rocs de sa rage.

* * *

Voila, voila vous pouvez applaudir :p

GROS BIIIIIIIsous


End file.
